


百日晨辉

by Samtree



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe: War on an Alien Planet, Engineer Tilly, M/M, Slow Burn, android!Paul Stamets, background Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 101,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtree/pseuds/Samtree
Summary: 在奥特拉星球上，人类与克林贡人的战争进行到了第七个月，卢卡舰长带领手下小队向狭长的地峡进军, 以接近克林贡领地。 休·寇波医生必须随医疗队前进。无论走到哪里，生化人19-1026-71都必须跟着他, 舰长给他安排的私人安全官。即使这个生化人不擅长战斗，也没什么礼貌……但他的长相还蛮帅气的。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hundred Sunrises: Into the Unknown (Part One of AHS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767376) by [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise). 



> 本篇完全是cp向，生化人AU，主医菇二人，微迈克尔/提利，卢卡在这里形象不太好，需要警告的时候章前会标注，注意避雷。

“寇波。” 

 他结束了手里的缝合工作，让这位少尉离开，才转过身来面对卢卡舰长。  

“长官？”  

“新的指令。我们要带队进入地峡，而你要同行。那是战火最激烈的地方，到时候我们会需要一个医生，或许要驻扎很久。”  

“哦。这是哪位？”休示意卢卡身后的一个苍白金发的男人，他看起来还有点……帅气。或者，如果他不表现得非常烦躁的话。  

“这话是怎么说的来着？一个医生顶一千士兵？我不能让你受伤或战死，所以这是你的私人安全官，二十四小时跟在你身边。去收拾行李吧；在护卫队上你有两个集装箱的位置放医疗用品，并且我希望在下一个日出前出发。”  

塑料门帘打到墙上，卢卡走了出去。而休和这个陌生人单独待在了一起。私人保镖，天哪。  

那还是交个朋友的好。  

“休·寇波，”他说，走过去向金发男人伸出了手。  

金发男人低头厌恶地看了一眼，然后故意地在胸前交叉起了双臂。休叹了口气，收回了手。真是个完美的开端。  

“你叫什么名字？”  

金发男对上了他的视线，然后瞪了一眼。妈呀，说不定他是个哑巴，而休没看出这么明显的线索，现在已经冒犯到他了。希望不是这样，因为他就一点机会都不会有了。  

“19-1026-71.”  

噢。他是个生化人。休应该从他淡蓝色的眼睛里看出来的，但他已经好久没见过像这个一样复杂的装置了。战争打响，导致了人们对友善的交互界面的需求下降。而且因为大部分生化人都被通过各种方式当作了战士，大部分生产商已经不再给他们装上脸部了，更不用说皮肤。很多新的型号甚至缺少头部，换成了可拆下来的无人机。  但如果没有这个序列号，或是这个单元奇异的淡蓝色眼睛，休完全就被骗过去了。  

“太好了，嗯……我怎么称呼你？”  

生化人给了他一个明显被惹恼了的表情。真他妈棒。  

“听着，嗯，你……很明显不仅仅是一个机器人，所以……我不想像对机器一样对待你。”  

“不仅仅是一个机器人？”生化人重复道他的话，“哇赛，荣幸之至。你把我当做一个平等的人？不侮辱我，不起难听的外号，不无视我的人格，不自视高人一等，不把我当成个机器？你真是太高尚了。”  

好吧。两件事：一，这个生化人明显是更高级的老型号，开发成独立个体的那种，M7G或者更老的版本。二，如果他要跟在休的身边二十四小时，要不休就要被烦得牙根痒痒，要不他的新保镖就得死于一场不幸的意外。  

“是，刚才我是在展示礼貌，既然你要表现得像一个混蛋，那我也一样了。所以你要让我工作的时候伴随着你愚蠢的解说词还是闭上嘴？”  

生化人咽了咽口水，握住了拳。从技术层面上来讲，他的拟人程度真是惊人。从个人层面上来讲，休既想用抄起三用枪砸向他的头，又想把他推到最近的平面上，用那种方式发泄他的怒气。  

其实这不完全是生化人的错，休想到，他同时在为接下来的运输拆卸大型的机器。过去的几周很艰难——他失去了仅有的两个护士，而指挥官不派新人过来，因为“任何一个有急救包的笨蛋都能当护士”，而且他不比任何人想向前线行军。他们已经有伤亡了，而且……他不希望更多人受伤，当然更不想自己上战场。但他也不怎么期待被 **监视** 着。

 

 

“寇波医生？”

“怎么了？”休厉声说，没有回头。天知道怎么才能把除颤仪的电线整理到可运输的程度。

“佩琪和德莫那，先生，来帮您搬上卡车。”

“抱歉，对，来吧。先搬光谱仪，然后是所有的病床。19-1026-71，帮他们一把行吗？”

“不行。”

休转过头，盯着苍白的生化人，“这不是在征求你的意见。”

“我是来‘保护’你的，”他说，语气里尖锐地念出了引号，“不是给你打杂的。”

“行吧，就这样。”休已经很确定，仅仅是待在这个生化人旁边就已经是地狱一样了。

 

 

卡车已经开得离这个简易医院不能再近了，如果你可以勉强叫它医院的话。四面墙，一个塑料布的屋顶，加上算是平整的土地，并不比一个老气的RPG游戏里简易的救护站更好。或许他们会搬去条件好些的地方，能有真正的地板和墙，还有屋顶，而且不会醒来的时候身上挂着露水。

**唉。**

这个星球的春天快到了，温度慢慢变得可以忍受，休十分期待可以醒来的时候不会又冷又潮。

当然，他们正在往地峡走，两边被海环绕，没有了几英里陆地的阻挡，海风会更锋利。

佩琪和德莫纳是挺好的人，两人对运输休的医疗设备都有些经验，所以他没留下监督，而是去整理药品。几乎所有药品的储备都很少。希望补给也能达到地峡，不然他们很快就会遇上麻烦。没有士兵会想在手术时只有一剂匹米诺定。

休还是能明显感觉到身后生化人的存在。最好赶紧适应，他告诉自己。生化人的其中一个有点就是他们从来不觉得累，也从来不觉得无聊。而无聊是目前最可怕的事，因为19-10什么什么这辈子都得在休旁边的两米内站着了，应该是这样。

更不用提，既然要去地峡了，他这辈子剩下的时间也会很他妈短。

他砰地关上药柜的门，忍住没有烦躁地抱怨起来。

 

 

探照灯的强光打了过来，休刚刚把他的行李袋扔到卡车的前面。他缓了一下，眯上眼适应光照，观察着营地。撤退算是井井有条，卢卡设法保持住了很强的纪律性，考虑到他们过去一年里大部分时间都驻扎在战地。没有热水洗澡，有时连着几周都没有热乎的饭，只有压缩食物。而近期整个冬天，他们都睡在帐篷里，还不是好用的帐篷，更像是人与星空之间的一层防水布，留下了很多空间可以让冷空气顺着地面，还有布料的缝隙里渗进来。休治疗了好几个体温过低的病人。当天气继续变冷时，他们要穿过几英尺的雪地去公共厕所，于是他们就在卡车里过夜，不熄火以希望能汲取引擎的热量。十二个人一车，每人两平方米。至少他们能保持温暖。

搂着19-1026-71会不会很暖和？他的程序有多像人类？他会用胳膊抱住休吗？

妈的。他已经寂寞到想去跟一个机器人发生关系了。咦，没想到他会堕落到这种程度。不过当然，时不时地渴望别人的关怀是很自然的。而且在另一个世界，几乎是另一个宇宙，很多很多个月以前，在他来到这个该死的行星之前，他也曾有过活跃的性生活，显然一个漂亮的金发男人刚好就可以让他想起这些。几乎没有什么东西是比他妈的一个机器人更不性感的了。

天，希望下一个营地能让他洗个热水澡。

“寇波医生——，”他的左边有人尖叫道，紧接着他就被一个一半由热情组成，另一半是蓬松的红发的拥抱裹得紧紧的。提利勒得他胸腔里的空气都挤了出来，甚至还提起了地面一点点。

“我们要去地峡了！”她放开了休之后大喊。“我 **太** 兴奋了！我听说那有很多建筑，还有脱硫器，我们就真的可以过滤海水，而且随便洗澡了。而且那有很多的废弃建筑，是各种工业集团和各种种族留下的，所以我们可以学到很多，还可能发现新的科技。而且我们再也不会缺少原材料，如果我们留心的话，说不定还能进入克林贡的P8区域，就在我们旁边，想想这会给我们多少机会！我们说不定还能够分析他们的能量来源，特制一个电磁脉冲武器来摧毁他们的武器。 **而且** 我们……”

“提利，”休打断她，轻轻地握住她的胳膊。“我们是要到地峡的中心去。”

“噢，我知道！所以我才这么兴奋！”

“如果他们截断我们这一侧，或者有什么地质灾害，我们就被困住了。如果被攻击，我们只有一个方向能走。我们只能任由环境摆布，处在一个补给极其困难的地方。而且即使这些没致我们于死地，克林贡人也会的。他们有好几百人就驻扎在地峡一天的范围内，而我们才勉强一百人。”

“嗯，好吧，但我们更厉害。别这样，休，乐观一点！这次转移是好的！并且你听到我说洗澡的事了吗？一切都会没事的！”

休摇了摇头，叹了口气，试图藏住他嘴角渐渐的微笑。提利，永远都是这么热心。就算是她死于工作室的一场爆炸，她的鬼魂都会喜气洋洋地飘回来。

“你不用去开卡车吗？”

“噢，阿里安欠我个人情，所以我可以跟你和你的新朋友一起走！”她转身对着生化人，“嗨！我是提利，叫我提利就行，我的姓氏比名字好听。”

19-1026-71无视了她伸出的手，就像他之前无视休一样，盯着右边的什么东西。

“别理他。太多冷却液了，冰冷得像我们冬天的脚指头一样，”休嘲弄道。他不喜欢无礼的人，强烈地讨厌他们，其实。但这场战争让他厌烦，超过他能接受的程度。还有，这机器人太混蛋，他活该。

“今天过得不顺，休？但我的天哪，一个生化人！我已经几年没见过像你这么精致的了！你是什么型号？你知道，如果你遇见什么问题，任何问题，就直接来找我，我可以立刻把你修好。你怎么储能？你有充电装置吗？你需要一个吗？合成生物能还是太阳能？核能？亚原子？你需要——你的操作系统是哪种？Praepos还是AgeSix还是StabLO？上次检查恶意软件是什么时候？”

19-1026-71转过头，冷冷得看着她。“不关你事。我自己来。”

“好吧，可以，嗯，如果你需要什么，尽管告诉我。你也是家里的一份子了。你叫什么？”

“19-1026-71.”

“噢，这可不行。你需要一个正经地名字。就像我说的，你现在也是家人了。”

好心的提利，总是想成为所有人的朋友。

“我要——我要叫你，嗯，卢卡斯？不，不能是塞巴斯汀或者克里斯。噢！安东尼！这挺好！你看起来像一个安东尼，简称托尼。我喜欢这个。”

“我不喜欢。”不叫安东尼的生化人反对。

提利闭上嘴，咽了咽口水。“好吧。抱歉。那就19-1026-71吧。我能叫你19吗？”

“不行。”

“好。嗯，休！我要去取我的行李，然后我们就可以走了吧？”她语调中的愉快有一些勉强。

“当然。”呃，真尴尬。

“好。”提利不自在地笑了一下，蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。

休转向生化人，“就不能至少假装友好一点吗？没人想待在这里，你非要让我们更不痛快。”

19-1026-71眼睛都不眨一下。

“听着，或许我们没留下太好的第一印象，”休试着解释。“我的名字是休，我最喜欢的颜色是酒红色，生日在12月27号，最喜欢的动物是狗，我在纽约上的医学院。”

“我不在乎，”19-1026-71说。“我不是来给你情感支持的，我在这是因为我不是人类，所以显然我是你的奴隶。”

“我……不是的，我不……你不是奴隶。”休结巴了。

生化人翻了个白眼。“别担心，我知道我是二等公民。别假装你会当我是个人，那就更侮辱我了。不用降低你的人格。”

“跟你说话怎么这么难。”

19-1026-71没有回答。

“好，随便，我们启程吧。”

休绕到卡车的另一边，爬上了车。卡车的状态还不错。即使人们对卢卡的领导方式颇有微词，但这只小分队的纪律和标准是无人可比的。

生化人从另一边上来，坐到离休最远的地方，后背挺得笔直，双手放在大腿上，目不斜视地盯着前方。

过了一会提利打开了门，轻推19-1026-71.

“挪一下！”

休加了一脚油，车子呼啸地启程。生化人缓慢地在座位上一寸一寸挪出位置，直到他的腿一边紧紧挨着休，另一边是提利。

滴的一声，无线电接通，每一辆车开始汇报情况，车队也逐渐到达自己的位置。

“啊。”提利伸展四肢，“噢太好了，离开这个地方真是太开心了。史上最糟糕的露营！”

“你真觉得我们在下一个地方能洗澡？我……有点怀疑。”

“嗯。迈克尔说萨鲁明显地暗示过，我们会有脱硫装置，而且我看不出为什么会不行。”

卡车有点摇晃。休打开了顶灯。还有三天的路程，跨过奥特拉中北部的平原，明天是峡谷。他们睡在车里，吃在车里，卫生间在车里，希望第三天的中午能到地峡，整理好就能洗澡了。休一点也不期待（除了洗澡的部分），然而，他已经很久没有期待过什么东西了。曾几何时，他也是热爱生活的。他这是怎么了？

“所以，休，告诉我，你为什么有个生化人？我没想到你是卢卡最在意的一个。”

休没忍住笑了。没人是卢卡最在意的一个。卢卡谁都不喜欢。他不那么讨厌几个人，但也就是如此。

“他不在意我。我只是阻止他的士兵伤亡，考虑到他下定了决心靠自己赢得战争，我就变得有些重要了。所以，我才有个随身保镖，保护我不受邪恶的伤害。显然我有足够的价值。”

“不得不说，我有点嫉妒。我的意思是——一个真的M7G！太棒了！说真的！”她面向19-1026-71.“你是我见过最酷的东西，我的天。太精致了，我是说——你看起来像人类，几乎有真的皮肤，我听说你还有消化系统，体温，而且你听起来也像人类！并且还有人造的意识——我在麻省理工的时候没仔细研究过，可这太迷人了。你看，你还有……”

提利进入了絮絮叨叨的模式。她是个优秀的孩子，就是缺少一些老练。19-1026-71绝对快要掐死她了。她管他叫东西，他应该一点都不喜欢。

休在方向盘上揉了揉手腕，直视着前方。提利的演说和卡车的发动机轰鸣融为一体。前车的尾灯从聚拢的雾气中穿过。休感觉越来越困。很久以前，当他在漫长的值班后开车回家时，甚至可能是连倒两班，车外漆黑一片，几乎没有车子，他会打开广播，时不时跟着唱起来，好让他有点事情做。奥特拉上没有无线电基站，也没有本地的居民，只有少数交战中的集团和当地的植物，一点动物，即使夏天的夜晚也是寒冷无比，三个美丽的卫星，比月球大许多。它本可以成为一个美妙无比的度假胜地。

“休，我要睡几个小时了。午夜左右的时候叫醒我，然后我来开，行吗？”提利打断了他的思绪。

“没问题。”说实话，他很庆幸她要睡觉了，今天不太想寒暄。

卡车烧的是乙基汽油，一路上大家还算安静，前方的森林越来越深，补给线路越来越难走，低垂的树枝和藤蔓每隔几米就会打到车上。这些庞然大物般的车当然能承受——休见过它们着着火穿过一米深的泥潭，见过它们爬上陡坡，穿过大面积的石堆。没什么能摧毁这些卡车，事实证明它们是坚不可摧的，就像经验丰富的老马。

19-1026-71在他身旁一动不动，像一块人形的石板。他或许也不想待在这里，休心里想。被当做低人一等的机械人怎么会想待在这呢？他们确实被当做二等公民，企业财产，生活在大型充电设备里……如果这也算是生活的话。他看过一个纪录片，内容并不太令人舒服。

 

 

不过很少能看到机械人离开地球。有一些在星舰上服役，但大部分都不会离开地球。或许是取决于你是哪家公司的财产。既然他们本质上是机器，他们就没有基本权利。并且……可能现在已经是19-1026-71最自由的时候了。

休止住了胃里涌上来的怜悯，他怀疑生化人是不会感激他的。

 

 

森林突然变得开阔，就像之前突然浓密起来一样。就在午夜前几个小时，他们真的到达了平原地区，全是盐地和开裂的土壤，除了几株稀稀拉拉的带刺灌木以外，几公里外什么都看不到。

“这沙漠有多大？”19-1026-71突然问，依然僵硬地坐着。

休耸了下肩。“向每个方向延伸九百公里，或许一千公里，我猜。奥特拉几乎是地球的四倍大，所以也不算过分。这个行星……大得可怕。”

19-1026-71点头。

“所以，嗯。”休决定再尝试发起对话。“你以前都做些什么，我是说来这里之前？”

生化人将近一分钟都没有回答。当他再说话时，他的声音又是冷冰冰的，“不关你事。”

“好吧，抱歉。”

旅途重回寂静。笔直向前的路程很平稳，给了休一些时间来惊叹于头顶广袤的黑夜。星空闪烁着微光，三个卫星散发出调色板一样美丽的色彩。不管奥特拉怎样不好，它确实是无与伦比的美丽，甚至是浪漫。

休渴望没有战争的日子。这时候很容易忘记他们正处在战争中央，没有了濒临死亡的人躺在他的手术台上，没有了不知道自己能否归来的军人，没有了战友送别时脸上挤出的微笑。而现在，面对大自然的壮丽，休几乎不敢相信他们还在打仗，他正在无证驾驶一辆卡车，因为他们每个人都必须做出贡献。

景色依然令人叹为观止。

休冒险瞥了一眼身旁的金发男人。这段路程可能是他走过最浪漫的了，可是……好吧，显然对象不太合适。从美学角度来说，19-1026-71完全是休的类型——这样的身高，金发，浅色皮肤，浅色的眼睛，不太厚的嘴唇，好听的声音，抱着应该会很舒服。

休叹了口气，看向前方。成为医生的时候，他只想与人相处，治愈病人，帮他们恢复。可是这个……是完全两码事。

 

 

有趣的是，以现在的方式开下去，没有道路和其他的车辆，除了开阔的平地以外什么都没有，即使休睡着也没有关系。穿过平原需要八九个小时，取决于护航队接下来的速度，还有路上遇到的问题。八九个小时笔直前进，风景一成不变，油门上的脚都会抽筋。休曾经去过地峡的附近，虽然只有一次，但他明白这旅程有多令人麻木。

天，他真想听点音乐。

 

 

最终他开始在星空下自己哼歌，一段记忆深处的歌剧。无线电没有声音——卢卡不批准通讯器上不必要的闲聊。

“你一定要哼歌吗？”19-1026-71冷冰冰地问。

休叹气，这生化人有什么毛病？

“听着，我正在用一成不变的速度走过这个一成不变的地方，眼前什么变化都没有，而且已经 **几个小时** 了。我总得干点什么才能不睡着。”

他没听到回答，猜到了。

第一次不小心睡着的时候，他突然地清醒了过来，心脏砰砰直跳，环顾了四周的环境。他脚下踩紧了踏板，但增加的速度很小。

卢卡还是在无线电里说：“医疗队，请保持规定的速度。”

“是的，长官。”休回答，依然能感觉到心脏的跳动。他只失去意识了一两秒，在交通发达的地方会是致命的，但在这里却不重要。

漆黑天空还是点缀着星星，平原还是平原。前方的卡车还是保持着自始不变的距离。

 

 

第二次的时候，他睡着得更久了，直到19-1026-71用手肘粗鲁地戳醒他。

“醒醒！”

休又一次惊醒，挣扎着张开双眼。

“别睡着，我今天还不想死。”19-1026-71说。

休疲劳地用手揉了揉脸。

“抱歉。”他回答，试图快速眨了眨眼，或许这能让他保持清醒。“哎，帮我把水壶递过来？”

生化人盯着他，又盯着水壶。休不用看就知道他在瞪着他。

“麻烦你？”

19-1026-71拿起水壶递给休，手指不小心碰到对方的时候迅速抽走，故意表现出他的不耐烦。

“谢谢。”休的妈妈教育他要有礼貌。

接下来的沉默毫无疑问得尴尬。休把水壶放回他这一侧的车门上。

还要这样度过三天。三天都要挤在生化人身旁，三天都忍受着他冰冷的沉默和言辞，三天睡在他旁边，醒在他旁边。

休真是等不及去地峡了。

 

 

“……睡着了吗？”提利的声音渗进他的意识。“休！嘿！醒醒！”

又是被手肘戳醒，这回倒没真正地把他的睡意吓走。

“抱歉。”他条件反射地低声回答。

“第三次了。”19-1026-71尖锐地指出。

“天哪，休！怎么，昨晚没睡够吗？”

“没怎么睡。”休反驳，“对不起，我会努力保持清醒的。”

“或者我们交换。”提利建议。她靠在19-1026-71身上眯着眼端详仪表盘。“我的天哪，已经快两点了！我们得交换了！几乎已经开过了整个平原，你个傻瓜。”

“提利，别担心，我没事的。”

“不，你不是没事。来吧，停车，咱们换完你就去睡一会。别逼我呼叫舰长。”

休几乎笑了出来。提利很聪明，提利是个优秀的工程师，提利是才华-幽默-机智的结合体，然而又有人性里的尴尬，这让她很容易跟别人交朋友，提利是令人无法拒绝的。她什么都不害怕，凭着心中的热情和乐观就能赤脚爬上任何山峰。提利同时也要了命一样地害怕舰长。卢卡跟她说话的时候，就完全变成另一个人。

这倒是有点可笑，即使卢卡不是圣人里的圣人，他也并不邪恶。

提利想呼叫他？不可能的。

然而，休还是把“换司机”的信号发给其他卡车，停在队列的旁边，让其他车通过。

卡车停了下来，一下他们就被寂静舒适地包围。直到，休和提利踢开他们的门，车队的噪音充满了驾驶室。

休从车上跳下来，伸着懒腰，活动了一下双腿。天，这感觉真好。

发动机还打着火，或许正在散发热量，但奥特拉的每个夜晚都十分寒冷，所以休站在两米外也感觉不到引擎放出的热量。

他花了一点时间环视周围，从车前绕过的时候仰起头观察星空。

“真美，不是吗？”提利脸上挂着一个明亮的微笑。“想象我们没在战争中央。想象我们只是在公路旅行，我们可以就在这扎起帐篷过夜，看清晨的日出。那该多美好。我就会跟迈克尔舒服地抱着睡，还有你跟安东尼。”

休笑了，“我不太想。感觉如果我试图抱他的话，他会杀了我。”

提利傻笑起来，用肩膀轻推他。“他的工作是保护你，也应该保护你不受寒风的侵害。”

休把手伸进口袋，听到寒冷时不自觉地哆嗦起来。

“主意不错，”他承认。“你觉得他会信吗？”

“噢~你的意思跟我想的一样吗？”

“啊，天……提利，不是。我不……我不想和一个机器人……不是的，呃。”

“他听到你叫他机器人会伤心的。”

“行吧……还是，不，咱们走吧。”

提利抱紧自己，哆嗦了一下。“我也不知道挤在一起能不能取暖。这里肯定更冷一些。”

“是风大。”

“可能吧，嗯。该回去了吗？”

不，休本想说。不，他想靠着通气栅，或许拿一条毯子，仰望星空下无垠的美景。19-1026-71还在里面，卢卡舰长的无线电也在。车里有工作，有迷彩布的露营帐篷，还有一个指定的目的地，不给人喘气的空间。他可以用一切来交换一天的休息。

相反地，他说，“我们是该回去了。”休息时间结束了。提利像战友一样拍了拍他的肩膀，从另一边爬回卡车。

车里很暖和，休欣喜地关上车门。

19-1026-71一寸都没有挪动，当他们进来的时候甚至没眨一下眼睛，接着提利又一次启动了车。

“哇！我的天哪，外面太冷了！”提利激动地说。“19-1026-71，你待在里面真是太明智了。”

她拍了拍仪表盘，没看路就转动方向盘，不知怎么就奇迹般地重新加入了车队里。

暖气立刻就重新燃起生命，没过一会休就暖和了起来，被热气环绕又使他昏昏沉沉。他在行李包里随便找出了一件好像不太脏的衬衣，垫在窗户上当做临时的枕头，然后就陷入熟睡。


	2. 第二章

突然停止的卡车弄醒了他。他很暖和，脖子和腰部都有些酸痛，毫无疑问需要去厕所，而且左脚完全压麻了。不管他的头枕着的是什么，闻起来都很舒服，休有一种强烈的冲动就待在这，直到天荒地老。

“既然现在醒了，你可以把脑袋从我的肩膀上抬起来了。”19-1026-71抱怨道，休叹了口气。当然，就知道他睡着的身体会这样背叛他。的确，在车窗和一个可恶的生化人之间选择，这个生化人至少还暖和，所以睡着了的自己还算明智。

休慢慢地坐起来，试图往另一个方向伸展四肢，骨头嘎嘎地响，肌肉疼痛地收缩。

“我们到哪了？”他问。

“刚离开平原，”提利回答，同样在伸懒腰。“我在对讲里汇报过了，短暂地休息一下，吃点早饭，活动一下筋骨。”

风景被好看的绿色充满，茂盛的植物和高高的野草，也算不太糟。休从卡车上跳下来，一边活动双腿，一边呻吟了一下，因为腿脚还不太利落，他差点被绊倒。他用各种方式伸展四肢，享受着休息的时间。提利也是一样，脸上挂着欣喜的神情。

“嘿，医生。车上的座位不符合人体工程学，所以这应该算是工伤吧？”

休笑了。“对，我们应该起诉总公司，或许赔偿的信用点比我们在这赚的还多。然后我们把公司和克林贡人都买下来，从此幸福地生活在奥特拉上。”他的声音突然充满了希冀，心中又泛起了那种强烈的渴望，自打他陷入这场艰苦的战争以来就埋在心底的渴望。

“你真是个和平主义者。”她调侃道，但她的声音里也有一丝相似的东西。

“医生都希望自己能够失业，提利。那——那才是完美的。我知道有点奇怪，但这是我最美好的愿望。”

“嗯。”她点头，换了表情。“你需要点性生活。想点其他美好的东西。”

“你就是这么跟迈克尔说话的吗？”

提利笑了，开始在周围蹦蹦跳跳起来，手臂滑稽地上下挥动，像一个舞者或是一只鸟，周围草地上的露水被她打飞。

休也开始走动，伸展双腿。想到靠在19-1026-71身上睡觉，他还是有点窘迫。他害怕这使他和生化人本来就紧张的关系更糟糕了。这太傻了，他很会跟人交往的，能够跟大部分人都友好地相处，虽然有时候开端不太顺利。但是19-1026-71好像下定了决心要对他恨之入骨，而且说实话，他也不明白为什么。

M7G型号在生产了几十个之后就停止了。太不稳定，具有攻击性，维护起来太麻烦，是一个失败的科学实验品。从诞生到完全失去踪迹，大众都没来得及注意到他们。休产生过短暂的兴趣，仅仅是为了研究人造意识在心理学上的含义，后来他也忘记了。

他跟生化人一起工作过，也不算糟糕。但19-1026-71和那些都不一样，从某些方面来说，这有些令人不安。他与人类相像到可以蒙混过关的程度，休第一次反思起他们对待生化人的态度。本质上就像奴隶，这想法让他心神不宁，人性的这一部分还没被完全抛弃掉。

并且——现在可能是19-1026-71经历过最自由的时候，这让他有点反胃。他们处在战争中央，他就要被强迫去保护一个完全的陌生人，仅仅是因为他的身份，而且还要穿越一个完全陌生的星球。

“噢~休，这么严肃地想什么呢？”提利从他身旁冒出来，因为轻微的运动和寒冷的空气，脸颊泛着红色。

“你觉得卢卡是特意叫地球那边送他过来的吗？”休问她，抬头示意卡车的方向和里面依然坐着的生化人。

“有关系吗？可能每个医生都配有一个保镖。”

“为什么选他？他不是战斗型，他甚至都不是一个真正的生化人！他在这干嘛呢，提利？”

“可能没有其他的剩下了吧。”

“是吗？整个地球，一个生化人都不剩，也不能再造一个？而且——我以为M7G都被销毁了呢。他怎么会在这？”

她摇头，“他们没有被销毁。不可能的，因为拥有人造意识，这意味着结束他们的生命就是谋杀，这……有点违法。但是，你说得对，是挺奇怪的。”

休又看了一眼卡车。阳光从风挡玻璃上反射回来，他们看不到里面的生化人，但他不太可能出去，考虑到他平常强迫症般的习惯。

“而且，说实话——我一点也不想让他随时跟着我。对我来说，感觉像……像监狱一样。我是说，他要在我睡觉的时候站在旁边，帮我洗澡，手术的时候站在旁边帮我打开胸腔吗？我不想被——跟踪着，尤其是被——”

“一台机器？”19-1026-71插话道。他仅仅站在距离他们几米的地方。刚才他肯定在他们没注意的时候悄悄过来了。

“有没有人告诉过你，偷听是很没礼貌的？”休问道，胃里涌起一阵内疚。

“有没有人告诉过你，别在背后讨论别人？”19-1026-71轻蔑地反问道。

“对不起。”休试图道歉，虽然他不是太真心。他心中小气的一部分想把整件事都赖在生化人头上，并且他不安地感觉到，这一小部分正在占据主导。“你在这里干什么？”他问道，没有使用更加不友善的措辞。

“关你屁事。”19-1026-71回答。“现在我们可以继续上路了吗？早一点赶到战场，你就能早一点死，我就可以回到——”他吞咽了一下，突然看向别处，明显停下来思考些什么“——回到以前那样。”他弱弱地说完。

提利不自在地绞动手指，她不喜欢人们发生冲突。

休不愿意听他的胡扯。听了这句话，心中小气的部分已经获胜。时间还是凌晨，他没睡好，还要赶往前线，现在世界上最专横的生化人还在针对他，仅仅是因为他的存在就怒气冲天。

“听着？你不喜欢的话，可以走。滚，去别的地方。我不需要忍受你的胡扯，你可以搭下一班穿梭机回家。不论你的毛病是他妈什么，我不在乎。我没对你做任何事情，而且你只是在这里执行任务，要么就一边待着去。所以你要不然闭嘴，要么滚。”

19-1026-71咽了咽口水，咬紧了牙关，突然看起来有点脆弱，而且莫名得瘦小。空气寂静得凝固起来，发出声音的一点野生动物听起来像是奇怪的蟋蟀叫声。

提利像是吃痛一样闭上了双眼。“吃早饭吗？”她铤而走险地问。

“好啊。”休轻松地回答，侧身经过生化人。

提利开心地跟了过来。

当然，他们除了压缩食品以外什么都没有。真棒，太好了，真是极好的。

“所以，嗯，19-1026-71。”提利说，声音有一点颤抖。“你怎么……获取能量？你需要吃饭吗？”

休故意用后背对着生化人，以免他又一次爆发。他从不觉得自己是一个易怒的人，但是这个烦人的机器人在挑战他的底线。

“我……能够摄入有机的食物。”

他甚至 **听起来** 都这么机械。

“你想来点吗？虽然怎么说这都不算好吃，但目前我们只有这些了。”提利递给他。

从包装纸的声音来判断，生化人接过来了。

休咬着自己手里这根。是的，味道还是像他上次远行的记忆中那样寡淡：干燥的燕麦卷，夹杂着补充维生素的粉末，每根都完美地配成500卡路里，还有四分之一每天必须的营养，来保证你足够活下去。

噢，他多么想再吃到母亲做的玉米夹饼，里面还有手工鳄梨酱。

想想就垂涎欲滴，他叹了口气。

马上就需要启程了，所以他快速地绕着卡车走了一圈，检查有没有明显需要修理的损伤。从他身后草丛里的脚步声判断，提利和生化人都跟在后面，两人都仁慈地没有说话。确实证明了他的情绪有多糟糕，毫无疑问。

当然没有任何损伤。平原上的路程是绝对顺利的，尤其是开着这样一辆卡车。

而现在他们必须要走了，不能再拖延。

“我来开。”他从肩膀上回头跟提利说，爬进驾驶舱，看地图的时候多开了一会门，以便交换新鲜空气进来。他们还要笔直地向前开很长一段时间，基本上跟随着剩下已经七零八落的车队。好消息是，毫无疑问他们不会受到攻击，因为两天路程以外的地峡，是几英里内两块大陆之间唯一的连接。如果战斗机到达这一侧，穿过这几英里的联邦领空，那完全是在自杀。他们只需要在走出山谷之前跟车队汇合。

“别太生他的气。”提利小声说，几乎低于休的听力范围。“他——他现在不开心。我觉得他不是这个意思。而且我觉得你们会学着好好相处的！”

“我严重地怀疑。”19-1026-71有些酸溜溜地回答。“我也不想待在这里。我开不开心？一点也不。但有人在乎吗？没有。原谅我在有人背着我说风凉话的时候产生想法。”

“我知道。”提利轻声说。“我很抱歉，我希望我们能相处得好些。”

生化人冷笑一声。“我们接着开车吧。”

 

 

他们确实接着开车了。茂盛的绿色持续了很远的距离，渐渐变成了沼泽，他们把车窗摇了下来。提利在小睡和聊天之间交替进行。实话说，事情还不算太糟糕，休心里想着。然而这样他就必须诊断自己有情绪波动，因为他刻薄地回复了19-1026-71充满火药味的言语，那些话听着不像是一个高兴的人说的。

 

 

下雨了，他们必须再关上窗户，整个世界都沉浸在灰蒙蒙的雾气里。车前灯没什么用了，所以休必须用车载电脑上的地图来导航，一路上撞到许多东西。

“你知道，如果你的目的是完全毁坏当地的生态系统，减少其他种族以便人类统领这个行星的话，我觉得你干得很漂亮。或许你应该辞职专门去消灭野生动物。”

“你可以走着去。”休提出建议。

一声闷响，卡车颠起来了一点，奥特拉可能又少了一棵树。

“雾这么大，我又看不到。”

“你的视觉低级不是当地动植物的错。”

休一脚刹车，转头面向19-1026-71.

“你可以走着去。”

那双蓝色的眼睛里溢满了轻蔑。

“才不。”

“那就离开吧。在这开始你的‘新生活’。我就告诉卢卡你夜里逃走了。他又不会在意。”休说，“没人不让你走。”

“我的责任感让我留在这。虽然我知道你体会不到这种东西，所以我就不麻烦自己给你解释了。”

休想张嘴回复脑子里冒出的任何刻薄的话，但提利打断了他们。

“好吧，小伙子们，我受不了了。别这样，我们应该是一个团队的。我——我也不是太擅长这些东西，而且我也不喜欢别人吵架，但是……所以……请你们，就和好吧，行吗？麻烦跟对方友善一点，或许把招你们烦的事情说出来，然后我们从头来过，行吗？求你们了。”

两个人都看着她。提利显得非常难过，摆弄着制服的袖子口，明显地透露了她的心情。

“先喘口气，诚实地交流一下，然后我们就可以继续了。我是说——听着，你们还要在一起待很长的时间，我不想让你们讨厌对方。”她咬了咬嘴唇。“求你们了。”

让所有人惊讶地是，19-1026-71先说话了。

“好吧。我不想参加战争。我不想成为任何人的奴隶，我不想上战场，我不想被迫保护任何人，我不想——被 **强推** 给什么人。或许是我的程序有些问题，但是我的社交技术不是特别发达。还有，我——我害怕打仗。我害怕克林贡人。我希望我从没有知道过这些。”显然他没有说出全部的情况，但他真正表达的都是实话。

而这正戳中了休心中某个柔软的地方。

“我明白你的感受。”他说道，所有人（主要是他自己）都感到意外。“我也有这种感觉。我很害怕。我也不想上战场。我不想看见更多人死在我的手术台上。我想回家，拥抱我的妈妈，做回正常的工作。而且……我不喜欢被人保护着。我不喜欢——感觉别人不给我自由，或者……走到哪里都被跟着，我不太期待这些事情。而且我感觉……这场战争的结局会很糟糕，对于……对于我们所有人都是。”

19-1026-71点头。“我不想回地球。”他提出，“我在那什么都没有。”

“我 **做梦** 都想回地球。”休承认。

他们在沉默中坐了许久。

“看，也没那么难，不是吗？”提利的声音只是有点发抖了。“现在，你们要彼此有友好一点，行吗？”

两人都没有回答。

 

 

最终雾气散去了，展现出草原上的美景，有的零星散落的小湖从他们眼前一直延伸到地平线下。休轻易地引导着卡车走下一个狭窄的沟壑，他们的旅途依然在进行着，这次是穿过水雾迷离的地区。

 

 

提利在睡觉和盯着窗外之间交替进行着。休和生化人都保持沉默。仿佛他们揭示了太多的自我，现在感到有些腼腆。

 

 

大约在下午的时候，他们又一次交换了司机，太阳已经高高地越过了沼泽地，现在又一次下沉，一切都披上了绚丽的橙色光辉。很难相信，仅在短短几个小时内，他们就到达了奥特拉最广阔的山脉之一的山脚下，因为对于未经训练的人看来，他们现在已经完全隐形了。

 

 

这一天的日落格外壮观，山脉沉浸在血红色光芒里，一些光面的石头把这景象变成了一出光影秀。

“抱歉，二位，我得开遮光板。”提利说道，拨开了让挡风玻璃变暗开关。或许是个好主意，因为直视着山脉实在是有些费力。感觉看久了眼底就会被烤熟。

“还有路可以跟着走吗？”19-1026-71问。

提利耸了耸肩。“并没有。有一条相对平稳的小道似的东西，但除了这个……并没有。我们得冒点风险。”

“为什么没人修路呢？在山区里开车还没有正经的路简直太危险了！”

“在打仗呢。”休回答，“如果——如果整个小队在穿过山区的时候牺牲，他们再派更多人就好了。比修一整条路便宜。”

“真可怕。你们对自己的种族都毫不在意。”

“更不用提……其他人了？”休的语气里有一点紧张。

提利叹了口气。

“噢，对，也是。你们怎么对待克林贡俘虏？你们真的抓俘虏吗？”生化人又问。

“我们……有俘虏，是的。”

“然后呢？”他转过头来，用一双过于明亮的眼睛仔细端详着休。

“我们不是野蛮人。”提利轻声说，没有把目光从面前并不存在的马路上移开。

“我们——我们肯定不会让他们过得很奢华，但是……也通常不会诉诸酷刑。”休说。

19-1026-71又看向前方。“对别人有这么强的信心，真是好。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“我是说，我很确定如果你被捕了，你觉得克林贡人也会合理地对待你。”

“所以呢？”

生化人耸了一下肩膀，“没事。别——别多想了。”

“是因为……”休不知道怎么说，“因为我们对待你们的方式吗？”

“你不会明白的。”

“如果能让你好受点好的话——我觉得那也是不对的。”

“站在道德制高点真是好。”他声音中的鄙视又回来了。

“我很抱歉。”休尝试补救。

“不，你没有。不管怎样，你不会明白的。”

“人类曾经对彼此也很恶劣。”

“曾经？”

“嗯——现在法律变好了。”

“如果你们需要法律才能好好地对待彼此，那或许你们人性的本质里有什么毛病。”

“总有害群之马。法律就是为他们存在的。”

19-1026-71嘲笑地轻哼一声。“那可真是有很多害群之马了。”

“我们不完美。这是人性。”休回答。

“别逗了，”19-1026-71嘲讽道。“不完美的意思是，不是所有人都能成为优秀的艺术家，或者有些人很小气，另一些人有起床气。这不代表用暴力对待他人。”

“我们已经努力做到最好了。”

“有没有想过，可能那也远远不够？”

休不自在地吞咽了口水。“我们也只能做到这样了，不是吗？”

19-1026-71没有回答。

 

 

他们伴随着最后一缕阳光到达了山脉。提利打开了所有车前灯，无情地照亮前方的道路。车队留下的轨迹依然显而易见，像是通往毁灭的小径。

19-1026-71没有发表意见。

 

 

他们继续开车，依然没有说话。休感觉到对于上山的恐惧渗入他的心里。他们在这辆相对小的卡车里坐得很高，虽然现在还在地面上行驶，他们最终要爬上山，精确地走在陡峭的山架和深不见底的悬崖边。休既不喜欢高处，也不喜欢狭小的环境，这些山脉好像是特意用这两方面来让他崩溃的。

提利是个很好的司机；操控机械仿佛是她的第一天赋，第二才是人性，但休总是要接手的，而他不愿意想到这个。没有什么是比窗外几千米的深渊，和巨大的车轮几厘米旁边的边缘更吓人的了。至少山体滑坡砸到他们的概率要小许多。但重力依然是个十分真实的东西。

脑海中不自觉地冒出了其他的卡车的样子，破碎地躺在崖底，摔得血肉模糊，还冒着青烟，休的胃一下收紧了。他不喜欢灾难——他的主修是儿科，不是急救，天哪——他可以应付小型的灾害，一两个人，他可以立即救治他们。他甚至更讨厌大型灾难的后续工作，完全无法应付他的'动作慢'，'来不及'，'本可以救活'带来的后果。好像时间的流逝是他个人的过错，他自己的失误。

神哪，他希望车队里其他人都没事。

 

 

他们在其中一座高原上交换，那里勉强有足够的空间停下卡车，两侧都留出了多余的几米。休偷看了一眼下面的深渊，他的胃里翻江倒海。底下漆黑一片，仅仅反射着一点红色的月光，给了群山一种极度凶险的样子，好像有一只多眼的怪物向上瞪着他们，随时准备张开下颌。

其实也不是没有可能，休寻思着，一边再一次启动了卡车。即使奥特拉已经全部被正式地探索过了，人们推测他们只发现并归类了不多于百分之十的本地生物。一些陆生动物，浅水区的一些鱼类。但奥特拉的80%都是海洋，谁知道什么东西会潜伏在底下？

 

 

休想到这里颤抖了一下，试图想点旁边的致命悬崖和巨大的海洋生物以外的事情，但是并没有成功。

 

 

这个晚上，保持清醒并不困难，对于把卡车翻下山坡的原始恐惧，随着经过小石头时的颠簸不断增强。而且——休不愿意承认，但他也害怕黑暗。尤其是在奥特拉，感觉你永远都不知道什么东西在看着你。

“至少五百米内，都没有任何其他会伤害你的生命形态。”19-1026-71打破了几乎舒适的沉默。

“什么？”

“你很害怕。你的心跳加快，呼吸速度提高，你很紧张，而且不停地检查周围。这里除了我们以外什么都没有。”

“或许我是害怕意外地转错弯，把这个带轮的铁盒子送到悬崖下面去。”

“你是个医生，不是吗？你应该有稳当的双手的。”

“医生，但并不是外科手术医生。”

“好吧，我们就看运气了。”

又是沉默。

或许生化人确实是在尝试闲聊，但是休感觉不到，而且这种奇怪的安慰只是让他的五脏六腑更加纠缠在一起了。

“我们就祈祷能够挺过去吧。”他最后回答道。

 

 

清晨的某个时间，他们遇到了一个看起来明显无法通过的峡谷。他们所在的平地大于之前的任何一个，山峰上凸起的一片绝对的平面。这感觉不太对劲，而休已经想象到了他们垂直跌下的景象，无益地思索着19-1026-71会不会幸存下来，还是摔成无法辨认的一堆金属，操作系统依然持续工作着，一年又一年没有尽头，虽然他已经被乱石掩埋。多么可怕的画面。

“有一座天然桥梁在大约……三十米外的地方。它能跨过整个山谷。”19-1026-71指出。

休转过头看着他，“你怎么知道的？”

生化人耸了耸肩。“我有——可能你会叫它X射线的视觉。”

“真的？”

19-1026-71叹气，翻了个白眼。“我为什么要撒谎？”

“我——不是这个意思。只是——这很酷。所以，呃，这座桥具体在哪？”

“你能看到山架吗？”

“看不到，等等，我去——”休打开车门，准备抬脚走出去，但是19-1026-71的手猛地伸出，吃痛地紧握住了他的胳膊。休转过头瞪着他，一只脚已经跨到外面，在轮胎上方悬着。

“我要是你的话就不会这么做。”生化人说道，有一点嘲讽的意味。“当然，除非你想着坠落三千米，摔到金刚岩*上那一层薄薄的灰尘上。”

   [注：金刚岩，laxanite，作者自创的一种矿物。]

休的胃突然沉了下去。他又看向外面，他的脚悬在崖壁的上方，底下是惊人的漆黑。19-1026-71握得很紧，近乎要压碎他的手臂。眼前的深渊牵扯着他的内脏。风好像变大了，冰冷地吹来，休的全身好像针扎一样，而且悬崖正在用一种毛骨悚然的方式召唤着他。附近一定有一座巨大的瀑布，用上千种没有文字的话语咆哮着。

“寇波医生？”不知怎么，生化人的声音十分遥远。黑暗的空间召唤着休，寒风吹起着腿上的裤子，戏弄着他的皮肤。

“休！”

他吓了一跳，差点掉出去，这时19-1026-71猛然把他拽进了卡车，后背撞在生化人的肩膀上。又一阵风被吹进了里面，休剧烈地发抖起来。

“你 **这是** 在干什么？”生化人听起来……几乎有些心烦意乱。他的手指还紧紧地握住休的小臂，像个钳子一样。

他挪过去关上车门，努力地平稳自己的呼吸。

“我不知道，”他含糊地说。“抱歉。”

“你……没事吧？”

“没……没事，抱歉。谢谢你。”

19-1026-71慢慢地放松了手，警惕地注视着他。

休缓了一会，闭上了眼睛。好吧，怪不得他往前什么都看不到。前面 **就是** 什么都没有。并且这很可怕了，他们差这么一点就开下了悬崖。

“我开到离边缘这么近的地方，你就不想说点什么？”出口的话远比他的本意要更不知好歹一些。

“我以为你心里有谱的。”传来的回答。“看来我错了。”

休用大拇指按摩眼睛，试图忘记底下深渊张着嘴的样子。

“噢天哪。”他低声说。19-1026-71的手指陷进他皮肤的地方正一阵阵抽痛着。“或许我们应该等到早上再继续走。”

生化人耸肩，“你决定吧。”

休努力呼吸着。唯一比他的幽闭恐惧症严重的是他的恐高症。他坐飞机没什么问题（通常来说），比较低的海拔也没关系，但是山上的高度绝对令他心惊胆战。不过他从来没有如此接近过正是他害怕的这种坠落。

 

 

过了几分钟，阳光从远处开始闪烁起微光，不到一小时后，他差点掉下去的地方被清晨的太阳浸透在晴朗的金色里。而且真的有一座细细的桥，连接着他们所在的平台和对面。

同时驾驶座的旁边也有一个恐怖的悬崖。休偷看了一眼，然后19-1026-71嘲弄地哼了一声。

“干嘛还要看？你已经被吓得不行了。”

提利选择在这个时候伸了个懒腰。“嗯。早上好二位。我们到哪了？”紧接着，小声地说：“噢。”

“真美，不是吗？”休轻轻地问道。

“这就是那种我想跟迈克尔一起在在星空下露营的地方，就可以醒来看到这样的景色了。”提利回答，对于她刚刚获得的一点点睡眠来说，已经太过亢奋了。就像是拨动了一个开关一样。

“没想到那你是个这么浪漫的人。”休取笑道，“也没想到迈克尔会这么浪漫。”

“嗯……她不是，其实。但是，嘿，我一个女孩子总得试试吧。现在，我们要上路还是怎样？”

休想到悬崖，还有他现在要极其小心地驾驶，点了点头。

“是，当然。”

他重新点火，小心地一点一点后退。

“嘿，嗯，19-1026-71，你会……告诉我的吧？如果——如果我走错了一步的话。”

“是的。”

 

 

不过休成功地把卡车挪到了安全的地带，然后他们接近了这座勉强算是桥的东西。它看起来就像是身后高耸的山峰旁边的一块巨大碎片，搭起了从这座山峰勉强够到了对面的桥梁。如果休实话实说，它看起来并没有结实到可以载住整辆卡车。

“金刚岩的硬度大约和钻石一样。”19-1026-71突然插话，几乎像平常的聊天一样。“这座‘桥’可以同时承受住整个车队的重量。”

“并且它可能只比我们的卡车宽两米。”休回答，不安地感觉又回到了胃里。

“是啊，我也不想这样。”提利承认。“你认为其他的车也是这样过去的吗？”

“除非我们应该走在离地面近一点的地方，并且我错过了一条更好走的路，应该是的。”

“你觉得他们是怎么过去的？”

“嗯……”休紧张地拍了一下方向盘。“我猜……如果慢慢地走，如果——风不是太大的话，而且地上不滑，应该没有问题。”

19-1026-71不耐烦地叹了口气。“你想让我来开吗？”

“我——嗯，应该是个好主意。”休说，心里突然轻松下来。“你会开车？”

生化人瞟了他一眼。“当然会。只是基本的程序而已。”

“好吧。那，我就……”休示意了一下门，走了出去，用手扶住门好让生化人进来。他身上最奇怪的事情绝对是他欺骗性的人类外表和行为。他不小心跟休站得太近了，他们的视线对上了一瞬间。休的心跳空了一拍。他一直都偏爱有浅色眼睛的男人。

然而，他不是个男人，而且他们也不是——他们什么都不是，或许算同事，而且他是个机器人，而且休不应该——

“休，你们是要进里面来，还是要一直难受地站得那么近？我在这里要冻死了。风打在脸上很疼的！”提利喊道。

对，是的。站着跟生化人这样对视不只是一点点的诡异。

19-1026-71从休的手中接过车门的时候，手指几乎碰到了他，而休下意识地咽了咽口水。他的距离可以完美地前倾，然后——

他真的应该进去了。是的。

19-1026-71坐在了休旁边的地方，然后用一些不必要的力气撞上了门，接着打着了火。有一点怪异的感觉压在休的胃里，他完全不想让这一天变成各种情绪的大杂烩。

生化人开向这座简易桥的方式里有一种奇特的全神贯注。休决定看着他，而不是车前的景象。走上一个未固定的结构的前几步总是艰难的，所以他想把注意力放在其他东西上面。

他的鼻子很好看，休注意到。这样想着别人是多么奇怪呀，但这是真的。休不在乎他的同伴有没有好看的鼻子，不论是恋爱对象还是其他人，而且又不是说他用那种方式想着19-1026-71，但是……他的鼻子真好看。而且他现在有一点微笑。噢，这……这也很好看。

他的皮肤也非常苍白，如果他是人类，你或许都能看到一些地方的血管。如果他有血管的话。实际上……他下巴底下的光线很暗，但是看起来，那里闪着一抹蓝色。休突然有一种冲动，用嘴唇触碰那里的皮肤，这种感觉就像之前跳下卡车的强烈欲望一样，但是……更愉悦。他试图提醒自己19-1026-71是一个生化人，他不 **喜欢** 生化人，不是那种喜欢，尤其是这一个既粗鲁又易怒，说话还很扎心，但是他的声音很好听。休希望有一天能够听他唱歌。

妈的。

他能不能真的凑过去，越过这本来就很短的距离，然后亲吻10-1026-71的下颌，用牙齿稍稍蹭一下那里的皮肤，趁他没反应过来就坐回去，以免生化人决定把卡车翻下桥或是把休顺着挡风玻璃扔出去？应该不行。

至少休有，嗯，大概百分之八十，或许九十的把握，这些想法完全是下半身思考的产物，跟他内心真实的情感一点关系都没有。应该是的。

天哪，他早就需要性生活了。希望新的营地真的有热水洗澡。

“噢，哇哦，看这里！”提利喊道，把休从思绪里拽回。她指着她那一边的窗外，然后……噢。

飞流直下的大瀑布咆哮着，汹涌的水流掺着灰白的蓝色，轰鸣着落下一千米，底部被瀑布形成的水雾掩盖住。阳光在喷出的水流中架起三道彩虹，每一个都在大自然的力量面前都显得尤其艳丽。

“把窗户摇下来。”休几乎没经过思考就说道，然后瀑布原始的咆哮就充满了驾驶舱。这景象使人入迷，一阵又一阵的水波坠落崖底。

“真是美丽。”19-1026-71听起来有些虔诚。“我从没见过这样的东西。”

“我也没有。”休的心脏突然在胸前中猛烈地跳动起来，交织着恐惧与欣喜。

“太壮观了。”提利同意道，脸上一个大大的微笑。“天哪……你会不会有时候忘记这地方有多美丽，然后又突然想起来？”

“是啊……”休呼吸着。他确信他能感觉到水雾打在脸上。

“令人着迷。”19-1026-71低语道，声音有些粗糙。“好像……好像可以就这么一直看着它。”

他突然清了清嗓子。“我们得走了。”

他们走了。19-1026-71直视前方，提利和休继续看着。

“总有一天，”提利做梦似的说。“总有一天战争会结束，我就和迈克尔开着一辆越野车，我们要走遍这里整个地方，我们要拍好多漂亮的照片，以后给我们的孙子孙女看，让他们因为从没来过这里而嫉妒我们。”

休笑了，愿望真美好。

“迈克尔是你的丈夫？”19-1026-71问。他的声音有点紧张，好像他不确定人们想聊天的时候应该说什么。

“其实是女朋友。”提利回答。

“噢。”

“她是 **世上** 最好的徒手格斗战士。刚开始她在另一个分队，但是他们……没活下来，所以现在她跟我们在一起了，而且她在任何星球上都是最厉害的人。克林贡人都怕得要死。你会喜欢她的，她简直太棒了！”

“她听起来有点吓人。”19-1026-71指出。所以他确实是在试图找话聊天，休心里想。有意思。

“噢，不，她简直不可思议。确实，她有点严肃，可以再放松一点，但是她超级好。我觉得你会喜欢她。”

生化人点头，依然注视着桥。休忍不住又盯着他看。他有一点眯着眼睛，很可爱。并且看起来他好像在呼吸，这有点……奇怪，对于一个生化人来说。

 **这样感觉就更真实了** ，他心里有个部分说道，然后休惭愧地把这部分深深地压下。19-1026-71是个生化人，甚至都不是休的朋友，他们在打仗，有一千个理由说明想这种事情是愚蠢的。

可是，他的嘴唇永远都是浅粉色的，从早晨抓住他的时候来看，休知道19-1026-71有体温系统，而且他有点想知道那会是什么感觉，他的一切会有多像人类。

 

 

卡车的轮胎压到了另一侧高原的小碎石，像是一束电流穿过休的大脑，将他从白日梦中拽出来。19-1026-71停下车，跳了出去。

“又该你开车了。”他说，给休扶住了车门。

休顺从地走出去。要不然还能怎样？他这次没有跟生化人站得太近，因为那样实在是太诡异，然后他们就重新上路，他需要集中精力想着往哪里走。

“等一下！”提利一下抬起头，刚才一直沉浸在地上的行李包里找些什么东西。“该我开车了！休，停下卡车跟我换！你肯定已经很累了，我的天哪！实在对不起，差点忘了。”

然后他们交换了，提利又重新上路。休还不算累，但是在这里除了盯着19-1026-71看以外也没有别的事情可做，而他已经盯着人家太多了。他需要的是掌控住自己的情绪。或许还需要睡一会。

于是他睡着了。


	3. 第三章

他被提利震惊的尖叫吵醒，她的音高赶上了歌剧的程度，伴随着“ **砰** ”的一声轰鸣！然后卡车摇晃了一下。

头顶的轰炸机划过一个胜利的曲线，下降高度再次进攻，这一回直直地朝他们飞来，喷出一发又一发的子弹，在车前盖上留下凹痕，边缘发着红光。

提利转了个弯躲避炮火，但这架飞机也轻易地改变了方向。

“为什么这些该死的车连一把枪都没有！”她喊道，猛打着方向盘避开炮火密集的地方。他们所在的地方很平，在山区里的一个峡谷底下。而休的大脑已经跟不上他思考的速度了，因为总会有除掉这架飞机的方法，机身上的标记来源明显是克林贡的。它在这么深的内陆，这么深的山区里究竟在做什么，它怎么发现他们的，而且他们怎么在被炸飞之前甩掉它？

提利转头看向19-1026-71，“你会用枪吗？”

火药的嘶嘶声，一声 **轰鸣** ！同时一个更大的炮弹差点打中了他们，在地上炸出了一个相当大的洞。

生化人瞪大了眼睛。

“你会开枪吗？”提利又一次喊道。“座位后面有一个火箭筒，你会 **射击** 吗？”

“我会。”休的声音从远处回答。

“好，我——”提利说了句脏话，绕过了一次进攻。“你一共有——我记得是三发炮弹，休。别打偏了！”

他扭过身从座位后面够到了火箭炮，一个光滑的黑色怪物，带着瞄准镜和沉重的把手。他心中的感觉却更加沉重，这只是一大块金属而已。他摇下窗户，瞄准了手中的武器。

首先，不伤害他人。

**砰！**

不伤害他人。

**砰！**

不伤害。

**轰！**

随着一大团橙色的光芒，这架飞机淡出了视野——红色的火焰，黑色的浓烟，大片的金属飞过空中，拖拽着更多的黑烟。

**不伤害他人。** *

  [注：希波克拉底誓言，医学生入学时宣誓的道德准则，第一句为“First, do no harm.”]

飞机的驾驶舱在旁边撞上地面，窗户变成了黑色。休移开视线，把火箭筒放回了之前的位置。他的胃像是在海中航行一样翻腾。

提利松了一口气。“哇，真快。你准头太好了，休！真没想到！”

休低头看着他的手，用左手的大拇指按住右手的手心，按得有点疼痛，像是火箭筒的把手留下的幻觉。他发过誓，而现在已经打破了誓言，又一次地。什么时候才能结束呢？虽然他们可能是敌人，但是克林贡人和人类一样，都应该有活下去的权利。

至少这个克林贡飞行员应该死得很快，而且没什么痛苦。

休稍稍地喘息着。

无线电突然接通，卢卡舰长的声音清晰地传来。

“医疗队，你们距离集合点还有多远。”

“舰长！”提利的声音还是很刺耳。“我们刚刚受到了一架克林贡战斗机的攻击，你们要小心——”

“你们被攻击了？”

“是的，长官。”她叫道，张大了眼睛。

卢卡咒骂了一声，通话的另一端传来一阵喧嚣。

“好吧，我会让人仔细观察的。你们还了解到什么了？”

“嗯……只有一架飞机，喷漆像是几个小家族中的一个，而且看起来是独自行动的。不知道它从哪里冒出来就开始射击我们。我——我没有收到任何通话的企图，而且……好吧，肯定是恶意的。”

“现在它去哪了？”

“休——寇波医生把它击落了，长官，用火箭筒。”

“你们有火箭筒——算了，我不想知道。驾驶员都死了吗？”

休想到驾驶舱撞击到地面的样子，玻璃裂成碎片变黑的样子。

“死了。”他说。

“你确定?”

“那种坠落，没人能活下来，尤其是在爆炸以后。”

“可是你们没检查？”

“没有，嗯，那会很多余，而且会进一步拖慢我们的进程。”休说谎道。他没有说出来，可能他忍受不了近距离地看着自己造成的毁灭。

“行吧，你们现在在哪？”

“还有两小时，长官，根据车载电脑显示。”

“一个半小时内赶到，我们要出发了，卢卡完毕。”

休哼了一声，“真典型。”

“呃，我希望他不像……你懂的。像这样，吓人。”

“他没那么吓人。他也——他也是人。”

“啊，好吧，我怀疑根本不是。”提利说，然而她还是踩了油门加速。“我真心希望我们能及时赶到。我不想让他冲我生气。”

“别担心，提利。我们到的时候他会很开心，不会多说什么的。嗯，不能叫开心，但是……你知道我是什么意思。”

 

 

他们最后一段路程沉浸在友好的沉默里，时间过得还算愉快。

当他们抵达的时候，卢卡的心情意外地好，他们重新加入到了车队里。

“你知道吗？”提利说，冲着休和19-1026-71微笑着。“感觉几乎像是在度假了，你不觉得吗？”

休在座位上动了动，随着持续的久坐，后背传来的抗议开始超出他承受的范围。

“我心中的假期跟这个还是不太一样的。”他说。但是提利也没完全说错。现在确实像是正在休息，尤其是他和19-1026-71相处融洽了以后。

“跟我说说吧，你心中理想的假期。”提利说。

休笑了，“说实话，现在我的理想假期是在我父母的沙发上住一段时间。他们厨艺高超，家里暖和又舒服，还可以洗澡。我可以白天在花园里读书，在小镇上散步。是的，听起来很美好。有洗干净的衣服，你知道，刚刚从烘干机里拿出来的，温暖又蓬松——我会每天都穿着我的毛衣。我的姐姐们回来看我，然后我就能见到孩子们了。”他渴望地微笑着。“是的，这就是我现在心中的理想假期。你呢，提利？”

“所以说……等等。你的理想假期是又长又浪漫的散步，而且还很多的拥抱和美味的食物？真是太浪漫了！我怎么从没见过你这样的一面？”

“嗯，或许是因为我们喜欢的性别跟对方完全不同吧。”休提出。“而且我从来没说过散步必须是浪漫的。”

“噢——应该吧，但是我想跟你一起散步！好吧，我会——我会——噢，我想不出来！我觉得我会去野营，但是我也喜欢那种过于华丽的假期，虽然一段时间以后会变得无聊。嗯，可能去一个温泉景区吧。”

“温泉！噢，快带我一个。”休喊道，“我从医学院毕业的时候，我们去了一趟夏威夷，天哪，可享受了。”

“是吧？而且，如果你是跟喜欢的人一起去的话，你就能看到他们穿很少的衣服了。”提利前倾身体，视线绕过10-1026-71，对休眨了眨眼。“你知道，如果你也对这些感兴趣的话。”

“肯定不反对。”休承认。

“大部分人都不反对。你呢，19-1026-71？你理想的度假胜地在哪？”

生化人看着她的样子，就好像她是在让他吃掉一把虫子一样。“度假？我——我没度过假，我没资格度假。我以前都没踏出过亚特兰大的工厂，直到来这里。我怎么知道我想去哪？这又有什么关系？做梦对你一点好处也没有。”

就这样，气氛又一次降到冰点。

“抱歉。”提利小声咕哝，看向前方。

19-1026-71环住手臂，盯着远方。休试图平息心里的怜悯。所以19-1026-71从来没有离开过制造他的工厂。这……这太悲哀了。

现在他又被惹怒了。他们本来还相处得好好的。

 

 

山脉渐渐地平缓下来，变成丘陵，接着丘陵也消失，成为了广阔的、铺满碎石的海滩。在海滩的另一头，一片灰色的海洋，泡沫浮在浪花的顶端。风很大，海洋里泛着汹涌的水流和波浪。

地峡就在他们眼前，几乎伸展到地平线下面，远处仅能看见另一片大陆的一点点海岸线。

“哇，”提利低语道，看着狭长的地峡，“战术上的噩梦。”

休点头，“是啊，我怀疑萨鲁不太喜欢这一步棋。”

“我猜他被吓傻了。说不定已经做了逃兵。我希望没有，当然——没有他我们就死定了，但是……我的天哪。”

真是我的天哪。地峡的宽度大约只有一千米，比休的印象中要窄许多，他们从各个方向都暴露在外。这里的海域或许不是太适合航行，但是这取决于克林贡人有多么急切，或者多么不在乎他们士兵的生命。

“嘿！”提利喊道，“看，正中间！看起来像个正经的军营。有墙！还有地板！太棒了不是吗？二位？二位。”

“怎么会有个营地？”19-1026-71批判性地问，“谁跑到这来，在地峡的正中间建了这么个东西？”

“嗯……我们的前线以前比这要靠南边许多。然后，一年前，克林贡人存够了军火，把我们逼到内陆，抛弃了之前修建的基地。他们没跟上来是因为我们刚刚经过的那片山脉，要在那里建立补给线，在物流角度上简直是个噩梦，但他们几乎占满了另一侧的海岸线。那边也有一样的山区，他们的补给情况也很艰难，而且……嗯，双方都不能真正到达另一边去，因为没人能疯狂到在两片山区里建立补给线。”

“但是我们在这里驻扎简直是——”

“自杀，是的。”休回答了他没问出口的问题，“所以他们才把这个地方拱手相让。卢卡疯狂到认为他能守住这里的防线，说不定还能进攻。或者——我不知道这是不是真的疯狂。可能他是个天才。但是……我知道这会很艰难。”

19-1026-71无声地叹气。

“还是不想去地球？”休苦笑地问道。

“是的。”

“好吧，我倒是愿意交换地方。”

“如果你在这儿死了，你会失去生命。”19-1026-71低声说。“如果是我——我什么都不会失去。你不能失去你没有的东西。”

提利从一边看着他，脸上震惊的表情几乎好笑。“但是……你有生命。你活着，你在这儿，你在思考，感受，此时此地！你不可能想死！”

“我没那么说。我只是说——我没什么可失去的。没有想再见到的家人，没有……没有想重温的回忆，没有什么生前想去的地方，没什么后悔没做过的事，所以……我只能……等待。做着我的工作，直到有一天这一切结束，我就不用再做了。”

休好像喉咙里有一个肿块。面对这样的哲学，你又能说什么呢？医学院可没教他这些。

“你——你应该找到你想为之生活的东西。”提利温柔地说，“什么都行。看一百个日出，或者喝掉一百升的热巧克力，或者在地球的每一个首都里吃一个华夫饼。即使这听起来很蠢。然后，当你在完成这个目标的时候，度过了所有的起起落落，你就——你就会想继续活下去了。”

“一百个日出？”19-1026-71问。

“都可以的，是的。”提利瞥了他一眼。

“听起来不错，一百个日出，时间挺长的，但是……我会去看的。”

这是第一次休看到生化人快乐的样子。他的微笑很漂亮。休的胸腔里有什么东西开始小心翼翼地舒展开来，像是冬天过后的花朵。

真是个愚蠢的比喻。

 

 

差不多一点多的时候，卡车开进了营地。营地由八栋连在一起的建筑组成，远比休期待中要大。

“他们可以在这装下一整个军队。”提利觉察到，停下了卡车，但依然空转着。“为什么只派我们来？你觉得他们以后会送更多人来吗？”

“你是说克林贡人杀了我们以后，还是……”一个很没劲的笑话，但是休忍不住。

“不是！别这样，我们的人很厉害的，我肯定我们不会……”提利停下，突然瞪着眼睛。“噢，不。噢，我的天，不。”

休正要问发生了什么，突然他也听见了，机关枪的“突突突”声，还有克林贡飞机的轰鸣，它们精湛的金属旋翼在空中大声地抗议着。

“我们必须呆在里面。”休说，“出去也不能帮他们。提利，现在他们需要你修理所有被炸坏的东西，并且之后需要我去……治疗所有人。待在卡车里是最安全的。”

提利点头，眼睛依然瞪得大大的，“噢我的天，我的天，我的天，我的天。”

外面一阵慌乱，小分队把战斗机从运输机上卸下来，然后头几架起飞。休从地上拿起急救包，紧紧地抓着。他们旁边有一架运输机，他能看见绑带被熟练地解开，面料被割断，或是一圈一圈地掉在地上，是同一种声音。更坏的是，因为他知道每一个人的名字，在他们身边待久了以后，还知道了许多每个人私人的事情。

这就是为什么，他是个糟糕的战地医生，糟糕的军医。除非有命令，理论上讲他不能去外面，如果他下去了，就会毫无保护。很显然19-1026-71没有作战的经验或者程序，休也没穿防弹背心，而且——

Owosekun中尉突然向后踉跄，摇晃了一下，接着倒下了，一瞬间内休已经下了卡车，没有顾虑身旁打到地面的子弹。如果他能把她拖到紧挨着的运输机的隐蔽下，他或许能救她。

她呜咽着，表情因为疼痛而扭曲。大腿中弹的地方，裤子上的布料快速地被红色浸透。

“Owosekun，别担心。你会没事的。”他大声说，为了让她在休克和疼痛，还有他们周围的喧嚣中能听到，飞机冲向空中的声音，就像即将赴死的鸟儿。

他很快就绑好了她的腿，尽可能地止住了出血，手上的动作全凭本能，将她的裤子进一步扯开，用再生仪愈合了伤口。她可能需要肌肉移植，也可能不用，但是她会活下来，还不算太糟。周围一阵骚动，一架飞机直接从运输机上起飞，在紧紧挨着休的地方，而他的耳朵感觉要被起飞的音波炸开，即使是最新的科技成果也依然这么危险。

“寇波！”因为休的耳鸣，而且他的注意力都放在了Owosekun上，19-1026-71传来的声音很微弱。“我可以举着再生仪，就像其他人一样。你必须要去那边，那里有更多的人！”

他的嘴擦过了休的耳朵，这时他才注意到生化人有多近。这简直……

再生仪交到了他的手里，休跳起来，屈膝走到运输机的前轮处，紧贴着它们，对于喷射出子弹来说，并不是一个很好的掩蔽，但是他能看到19-1026-71刚才指向的地方，四个士兵正试图躲避在一块大石头后面，离周围任何一辆卡车都太远了，不能去寻找更好的遮蔽。

他知道他必须想个办法。

其中一辆卡车，最近的那辆，是卢卡的，指挥车，只有这辆的装货车厢是从侧面打开的，而不是后面，而且门是开着的，石头和车之间只有十米完全没有遮挡的距离，休和石头之间是三十米——

——他已经到那了，停下的时候跪进土里，四个士兵恐惧的脸就在眼前，然后——

“你们必须找到更好的掩护。”他在各种噪声中喊着，“卢卡的车，现在！”

他们转过头，掂量着他们的选择，他们的机会，然后他直接推了一把离卡车最近的那个人，他就冲了出去，成功地跳上了车厢里，紧接着一波子弹就扫过了中间的地面，打到离休如此近的地方，他已经可以闻到烧焦的制服了。然后第二个士兵成功跑了过去，但倒数第二个没有动，紧紧地握着她的朋友。她也面色苍白，看起来状态不好，一大片红色的血迹在制服上蔓延开。是艾伦少尉，休前几天刚刚包扎了她的皮肤。妈的。

如果他们不找到掩护，休什么也做不了，在开阔地的每一秒都是跟死亡擦肩而过，于是他用胳膊环住她，踮起脚尖，检查飞机的位置——它们去哪了来着？——冲了出去。

他把她放在车厢的地板上，有点粗鲁，但他知道他还能救她，立即脱下了她的防弹背心，是的，只是一小块弹片，穿过了她肩膀，插进去得很深，但没有深到束手无策的程度。他熟练地钳住了大型的血管，然后把止血仪从包里拿出来。等待开机的时间伴随着更多的炮弹声，或是一两架飞机爆炸的轰鸣声，卢卡对着无线电喊道，“别炸那个蓝的，他是我们的人！妈的，我刚说什么来着！”绿色的进度条逐渐到位，同时身边的女人也在一分一秒地变得更苍白。她需要止痛药，她需要一张床，还有一个双手消毒过的医生，但是在这里他们都没有。滴的一声，他终于可以连接设备了。

突然的寂静有些可怕。

休转头看向其他人，食指和中指放在病人的手腕上。“他们走了吗？”

“走了。”是卢卡，站在门前，从休能看到的他的表情，他不是特别得开心。他什么时候开心过？

“你要是不管，她会有事吗？”

休看了一眼他的病人。脉搏没什么事，但是他想给她止痛药，再检查血氧饱和度和血压。

“艾萨克，”他叫了一个依然待在卡车里的人。“你知道怎么测血压和脉搏吧？”他不到一周前教过他，所以他应该还记得。

“嗯，是的，长官，我记得。”

“很好。找到这辆车的急救包，观察她的情况。尽快把她挪到舒服的地方躺下，然后——”他找了一遍他的包，立即拿出无针注射器。“我现在要给她注射10毫克的匹米诺定。如果她醒了——首先来叫我。如果她疼得很厉害，再给她同样的剂量。”

艾萨克快速地点头，开始准备。他是个好人，不过休也没办法决定把Elen留给谁。

卢卡迈着大步领他穿过院子。他的脖子上也有一道长长的伤口，很浅却在流血。他必须要等等了。

有一架克林贡飞机好好地停在这里，旁边围着一大群人。飞机上冒着灰突突的烟，跟提利的头发形成了鲜明的对比。当然，她必须要在这个死亡陷阱上爬来爬去。

“里面有个人。”卢卡向休陈述事实，“他被关在克林贡基地的监狱里六七个月了，所以他会有很多非常重要的信息。救下他的命，确保他以后还能飞，他是我们这边最好的飞行员。他醒过来的时候叫我，我想听到他说的所有话。”

然后他就走了。

围观的士兵立刻给休让出道来——噢，驾驶舱里的男人看起来状态很差，脸上有严重的淤青和血迹，一只眼睛肿得闭了起来，破裂的嘴唇，凌乱的头发，制服上布满灰尘和干涸的血迹。

“提利，你能把驾驶舱打开吗？”

“正在努力，”她紧张地回答，用力拉扯着变形的金属，直到它突然断裂，差点让她失去平衡。“好了。你想怎么把他弄出来？”

休快速地想着。“巴林，泰奇，从医疗部搬个病床过来，给我一整套再生仪和一个便携的全身扫描仪。彼得斯，我需要一些水和一条干净毛巾。汤姆，拿个小凳子之类的东西，我们就可以把他弄出来了。其他人，都动起来，让自己有点用处。我不需要在进行急救的时候有人围观。噢，海尔比，你去找到19-1026-71和Owosekun，了解一下情况，看他们需要什么。让19把她移动到舒服一点的地方。”

士兵们立即行动了起来。休把自己拽到飞机的机翼上，看向驾驶舱里面。

“他的情况很不好，是不是？”提利问。

休赞同地嗯了一声。“如果他那时已经昏迷了，又是怎么降落的呢？”

提利耸了耸肩，“我没看见，但是，嗯，从这东西的样子上来看——”她示意另一边破损的机翼，“我觉得应该不是教科书级别的落地。”

“不，肯定不是。”休用膝盖测试了一下驾驶舱边缘的结实程度，之后伸向里面，试着检查这个男人的脉搏颈动脉很弱，但是还有，所以一切还不算太晚。“你有刀吗？我要割开他的安全带。”

克服了极大的难度，他们把受伤的男人弄出了这架飞机。机身的整个右边都损坏了，损坏到了他的胳膊被卡进去的程度，他们没办法把他挪出来。

“行吧，”休对着自己小声咕哝。是时候做一些他希望自己不用做的事情了。

骨头断裂的 **咔嚓** 声让所有人都转过头盯着他。他假装没注意到。

 

 

从飞机中到病床上，这个男人真实的状态显现了出来，因为他的左腿看起来也骨折了，而他的制服撕裂的地方多到休数不清的程度。胸部的衣服还是完整的，这算是好事，因为这意味着，理论上讲所有的器官也都还完整。

泰奇把全身扫描仪推了过来，然后他们都留在旁边等着。

“好吧，小伙子们，这没什么可看的，去帮忙。你也是，提利。”休命令道，已经启动了扫描仪。

就剩下他一个人了，迅速地设置好了检查病人的模式。

“我能帮上什么吗？”19-1026-71不知从哪冒出来，休被吓了一跳。

“天哪，19，能不能先打个招呼。”然后：“抱歉，19-1026-71。抱歉，我——今天有点——嗯。”

“真啰嗦。”生化人的声音几乎有点温暖，“但是——说真的，我能帮上什么吗？”

“还真可以，帮他擦掉这些血迹。但是要小心点，他的状态很糟糕。”

19-1026-71轻易地就服从了，然后他们在沉默中工作了一会。在割开这个飞行员的裤子的过程中，休修补好了他发现的伤口——联邦干嘛非要把裤子做得这么紧？进展很慢，因为越接近士兵的膝盖，他就越难把刀伸进布料和肿胀的皮肤之间。

“他的膝盖会没事吗？”生化人问道。

“嗯，我希望吧。如果他愈合后少了一根头发，卢卡会把我自己的蛋塞进我的嘴里的。”

19-1026-71迷惑地抬起头，“他为什么要把你的睾丸塞进你的嘴里？你有……那么柔韧吗？你干嘛要让他这么做呢？”

休轻笑，“这……是一种表达方式，是说卢卡会很生气。”

“噢。”

“是的。”

 

 

休治疗了飞行员的腿，然后是胳膊，小心地重新将骨头复位，同时19-1026-71治好了其他的伤口，分布在他胳膊和胸口的一些相对小的淤伤。

“你知道……”休挑起话头，不太确定应该怎么说，“你的这些事情做得还不算太差，这些护理工作。我可再教你一些，既然你无论如何也得待在我身边，这样你就可以帮我了。如果你想的话，当然是。”他快速地补充。

“你觉得我能帮上忙吗？”

“当然，我是说——就算你的两只手都是左手，那也比一只都没有的强*。[聊胜于无]”他抬头看到19-1026-71在观察着他。“嗯，意思是——”

“我知道意思是什么。”

“啊，好。”

“那……如果你认为我能帮上忙，那就……好的。为什么不试试呢？”

“太好了！”

 

 

飞行员仅仅在几分钟后就醒了过来，猛吸了一口气，之后的一小会儿里一动也不动。就像是拨动了一个开关一样，他转变到极度恐惧的状态，然后急促地吸进空气，企图坐起身来，惊慌地挣扎起来。

休在一瞬间内就到了他身边，将他按回床上，这并不是最好的应对方式，考虑到这个人在度过了半年的折磨和囚禁后，正在经历急性焦虑症，但这确是避免他进一步伤到自己的好办法，而休不想让他的蛋接近他的嘴。

“冷静点，士兵，你在联邦领域。深呼吸。周围没有克林贡人，你很安全，呼吸就好，你很安全，别担心，冷静下来。”

男人还是在过快地呼吸，每次吸气都伴随着嘶声，而且休过一会儿必须要检查血样，看看有没有发烧或是感染，但是他已经不再挣扎了，现在正用惊慌的眼睛看着休。

休小心地放开了他。

“嗨。”他轻轻的说，“我的名字是休·寇波医生，隶属于第三十一分队，舰长卢卡。你现在很安全。”

飞行员又吸进一口空气，闭了一会儿眼睛。

“你能告诉我你的名字吗？”休鼓励地问。

“泰勒——阿什，阿什·泰勒上尉。”

“好的，没问题。这很好，阿什。你能告诉我你感觉怎样吗？”

泰勒又一次闭上了眼睛，呼吸渐渐减慢。

“我——我——”他沉重地咽了咽口水，又抬头看着休。“我需要跟卢卡舰长说话。”

休给了19-1026-71一个眼神，“去找他。”

当生化人走出去时，他转头看向他的病人。“卢卡就要过来了。你感觉怎么样，阿什？很疼吗？”

当他回答的时候，眼神里有一些奇怪的东西，“应该吧……是的。”

“好的，我会给你一些止痛的东西。”

休现在还不会问起这个年轻人眼睛里的幽灵。他承受了几个月的折磨和囚禁。谁知道他们对他做了什么。谁知道他以后还能不能恢复。

“啊，他醒了！”卢卡喊道，大步走向他们。“泰勒上尉，是吧？”

“是的，长官。”泰勒挣扎着坐起来。通常情况下，休不会允许他这样，考虑到他腹部和其他地方的割伤和淤伤，但是他清楚地知道，这个时候没人会听他的话。

“优秀的士兵。”卢卡说，拍着泰勒的肩膀的方式让休同情地皱起了眉头。他还没来得及给那个肩膀复位。“现在，你能告诉我们什么。”

“那里有——”泰勒的声音很弱。休觉得五分钟内他就会再次倒下，希望到时卢卡能滚一边去，然后让休好好治疗他的病人。“——在飞机里——”他试图用他脱臼的胳膊指向飞机的方向，眼珠稍稍向后翻了过去，不明白这突然的疼痛是从哪里来的。“飞机里……有……”

休向前一步，平稳地接住了他，缓缓地将他再次放回床上。

“如果你让我好好地治疗他——并且别再增加其他的伤害——我能让他在傍晚清醒过来，能够回答你的所有问题。长官。”休加了一句，仅仅为了显得小气。

不出所料，卢卡沉下脸来，并且刚刚理解了休的语气里的另一重意思。

“好吧，去吧，寇波。而且我希望他在下周结束前进入作战状态。在这个该死的星球上最好的飞行员，你必须治好他。我在这儿还有一场战争要赢。”

休点头，盯着他等待他转身离开。

“混蛋。”休喃喃自语。

19-1026-71看着卢卡的背影。

“你能治好他吗？”他问，“他——他受伤的情况，对于人类来说很严重吗？”

“嗯——”休小心地放低泰勒的头部。“修复他身体的损伤是没问题的，但是下周结束前他应该能够走动，需要的话可以驾驶飞机，对敌人开枪，徒手格斗这些，都没问题。”

“但是？”生化人鼓励地问。

“听着。”休转过头看着19-1026-71。“我是个医生。我能治愈身体。等我们离开这个地狱般的地方，我希望能够——嗯，我希望能救所有人，这样我们就都能走了。但是……我们都会带着一些东西回家。我们会做噩梦，我们会时不时地发抖，会多出许多恐惧，我们会被永远地改变。而泰勒，他已经被改变了。我不认识他，但是我能辨认出精神创伤，并且我不知道他具体经历了什么，但是……”休又一次盯着那个男人。他在昏迷中看起来并不平静。“我真心地希望他们仅仅是折磨了他。”

“你这是什么意思？”

休起身将手放在生化人的肩上。“留意着他，好吗？等他醒来的时候找人去叫我。我去准备医疗室，这样就可以好好地治疗他了。”

 

 

从高高的门来看，休布置好医疗室的地方之前肯定是一个放置车辆的屋子。除了屋顶上的一些漏洞，这地方好极了。远远好过一顶帐篷，地板是光滑的水泥，一旦他们准备好了发电机，足够厚实的墙面就可以挡住寒冷。而且很宽敞！绝对比他们以前的条件要好！

19-1026-71在安装重型机械的时候实在是笨手笨脚，所以选择了看着休和其他士兵干活。休过一会儿需要跟他聊一聊这件事，因为多一双手帮忙操作表皮再生仪的振荡器总是好的。不然提利就得花一整天修理了。

他照顾了Owosekun和艾伦，判断他们至少还要再卧床一天，然后他抽取了泰勒的第一管血样，希望他没有带回来什么严重的病毒。当他们把他抬到医疗室的时候，他一点都没有清醒，确实地证明了他的疲劳。


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头处涉及焦虑症的描写，需要避开的话就跳过泰勒的部分  
> 后半部分有成人内容，需要的话就跳过后一半洗澡的内容

三小时后，泰勒又一次醒来，伴随着抽搐和惊慌的呜咽，试图弄掉肩部的固定带和毯子，眼睛里全是恐惧。休从正在分析的文献中猛地抬起头，冲了过去，但是还是没赶上泰勒从床上掉下来，在地板上因剧痛而扭曲着。

“嘿，嘿，嘿，阿什，没事的，你很安全。深呼吸，阿什。”休温柔地鼓励道，从个人的经验上他知道要保持声音轻柔。“没关系，阿什，一切都会没事的，你很安全，我们不会伤害你，好吗？”

阿什平静了一点，“对不起，对不起，我只是——”

“没关系的，别担心。你经历了太多的事情。”休安慰他。“咱们回到床上去，好吗？你需要休息。”

“听着。”泰勒僵硬地抓住他的胳膊，手指刚好陷进之前19-1026-71在悬崖上拉住他时造成的淤青上，休忍不住畏缩了一下。“我需要跟卢卡舰长说话，这很重要。他们有——在飞机里，我需要那架飞机。我需要跟卢卡舰长说话。”

“好的，嘿，冷静点，行吗？我们先把你弄回床上去，然后我们就去交舰长。来吧，扶住我，先站起来。”

泰勒意外地迅速站了起来，也意外地稳当，所以休让他坐在病床的边缘，同时他去叫卢卡。

“阿什？那你想吃点什么吗？”

“吃点什么？”他眼睛里的疯狂又回来了，完全掩饰不住。天哪，休不敢去想象泰勒之前遭遇了些什么。很少的人能逃出克林贡监狱，而且更难得的是能像泰勒这样神智正常，即使是参考他现在的这种状态。

“你饿了吗？”休小心地问。他无论如何也没有能力来处理这个上尉的遭遇带来的附加后果，所以他只能一边实践一边琢磨了。

而且泰勒看起来瘦的可怜，需要再长一点肉。他的脸颊凹陷进去，双眼深深地陷进眼窝，休之前还可以数清他的每一根肋骨。他同样也需要洗澡，还有理发和刮胡子，但是休没有提到这些。等他有点精神了以后有的是时间。

泰勒没有回答，休就说：“我让人给你拿点吃的。我知道这不轻松，但是至少试着吃一点，习惯一下。19，你能不能——？”

“不能。”生化人立刻回绝了他，“我是来保护你的，不是你的佣人。你不是说要像对待人类一样对待我吗？”

休必须要使劲咬住舌头才能忍住不反驳他。他转而去找了一个正在准备发电机的士兵，去给泰勒和两个女人拿了点食物。

 

 

卢卡在几分钟之内就出现了，差不多跟拿着泰勒的食物的那个士兵同时。

“寇波，你和你的机器人都出去，这是个私人的谈话。”卢卡——好吧，他没发火，但是接近了。

“恕我直言，长官，但是——”

“但是你必须听从我的命令。去找点吃的。”卢卡期待地盯着他，“出去。他要是就这么死了，我会告诉你的。”

休磨了磨牙，但是还是服从了命令。19-1026-71几乎无声地跟着他，头一次没有发表意见。天哪，但是休依然想发泄他的情绪。说不定是他电脑里管理感情的芯片坏了。或许提利应该检查一下，让他的情绪别再摇摆在乐于助人和傲慢无礼之间。

 

 

刚好提利也在迅速建好的餐厅里，她拍了拍身边的凳子以示欢迎。

“所以你选择了绿汤，看着不错。嗨，19！你记得我跟你说过我特别棒的女朋友吗？这就是她！”

迈克尔对二人点了点头。休很少见她笑过，通常只是在提利周围的时候。但是也没关系，迈克尔是一个很酷的孩子。

“迈克尔，这是19-1026-71，休的私人安全官，太棒了不是吗？他有史上最酷的生化人保护着！”

迈克尔还是没有微笑，朝19-1026-71伸出了一只手，“很高兴遇见你。”

让休惊讶的是，生化人握住了她的手。

休只能摇了摇头，坐在了提利的旁边，而19-1026-71占住了迈克尔边上的位置。

“所以，19，你还是没告诉我你怎么充电，而且我感觉舰长会想让我了解……嗯，所有事情。”

“是19-1026-71。”生化人声调平板地回答。

“好……吧，嗯，你看，理论上来说我是你的，嗯，医生，所以或许你应该回头让我诊断一下你的系统。”提利试着说。

“不用。”

“你看，总有一天，我们会在枪林弹雨的正中间，你可能会出一些情况，那时提利需要知道你具体是怎么运行的，这样才能修好你。”休打断他们，受够了生化人的态度。“所以要不然让她彻底地检查你，或者我就让卢卡介入。”

19-1026-71的目光或许能烧穿金属。

“行吧。”

迈克尔假装没在听，然而技术有些糟糕。提利低头盯着她几乎空了的盘子。

真棒，休告诉自己。休·寇波，煞风景的人。随时泼冷水，或是一个讨厌的生化人。

食物根本就不好吃。可能算是一种蔬菜乱炖，但是……嗯，休更想把它形容成他在积累护理经验的时候，从医院的地板上擦掉的东西，而不是一种可使用的……东西。最好还是别抱怨，至少他们还有食物。

“从克林贡飞机里救出来的飞行员怎么样了？”迈克尔问。

休耸肩，“嗯，他还活着。”休含着一口汤说道。“我想让他休息一段时间，但是舰长坚持要现在审问他。我是说，他会没事的，至少身体上。我就希望卢卡能让他真正地休息。”

“我希望他能告诉卢卡什么信息。我们在这就像是待宰的羔羊。”

这倒也是实话。

 

 

当休吃完了的时候，他们去了提利的工作室。提利已经完全整理好了，并且她立即就开始从很多地方弄来了各种各样的设备。她的工作室其实并不像看起来那么地乱作一团，但是她放置东西的规划对休来说依然是个谜。

“所以你想怎么扫描？”19-1026-71问，声音明显很沮丧。

“嗯，我要先做一次物理扫描，然后再仔细检查每一个身体部位，再然后我想做一次完整的系统诊断，包括你的记忆核心，你的处理器和出厂设定。”

“我有得选吗，还是——”

提利有点尴尬地笑了，“没有，抱歉。你看，我们对新来的士兵也是这样，除了你不用找休抽血什么的，你来找我。实在抱歉。如果你可以就站在这，我就可以——”急忙绕着19-1026-71，连接上多个设备，抬起几个屏幕。“好的，就——这会儿别动，我来——”她在屏幕上点了几下，诊断结果就显示在了玻璃上。看着确实很高级，休知道这个。

“等等，这个——这不可能。等一下，我得重新同步一下等离子塑钢射线。好的，现在……等等，这还是……”提利依然弯腰看着屏幕。“这不可能。怎么会——为什么，最重要的是，而且……这完全 **没道理** 。”

她走近生化人。“呃，所以……我也不知道为什么，但是我没法穿透你的胸板。你能不能脱掉衣服？全脱掉？”

19-1026-71扬起了眉毛，“有必要吗？”

提利叹了口气，“听着，我明白，我也不会想在这么多陌生人面前脱衣服。呃——嘿，迈克尔，休，你们去外面等怎么样？我们弄完了再叫你们进来。”

“好吧，但是提利，我想——”

“知道所有我发现的结果。我知道。现在出去。不是所有人都是超模，休。”

 

 

所以他和迈克尔等着，靠在外面的墙上。

“跟我讲讲这个生化人。”迈克尔说，轻轻地皱着眉，“他是什么？”

休耸了耸肩，“他不是战斗型，他不是个医生——他在这里完全没道理，但是他已经在这儿了，而且他……对此不太开心。他是个M7G，其中——”

“有人造意识。是，我听说过。”

“正是如此，这还让他有点不稳定。”

“那卢卡有没有说他在这里的具体原因？为什么不给你一个真正的战斗型来保护你呢？为什么是一个有人造意识的呢？”

“说实话，迈克尔，我不知道。我也从来没有见过提利在扫描生化人的时候出现问题。我是说，我对工程学了解得不够多，尤其是人类工程和生物工程里最精妙的部分，但是她都没有穿透胸板。我从来没见过、或听说过这种事。他们的外壳不都是由三聚体构成的吗？”

迈克尔点头，“是的。事实上不用三聚体做是违法的。”

“那多少有点……奇怪。”

“听着。”迈克尔转身站在休的前面。“我知道你认为我在胡言乱语，而且我知道你认为我有精神创伤，还在产生幻觉，所以你的专业意见或许不会把我要说的话当回事，但是……听我说，休。毫无疑问，这件事情有问题。这个生化人不应该在这里。所有M7G都被储存起来、强制下线了，重新建立传输通道需要好几周。这时间足够生产十几个全新的生化人了。有人计划把19-1026-71送到这里。而我想不到什么人会送一个非战斗型的生化人到一个正在打仗的行星，除非你想除掉它。他。你不能直接杀了这些生化人，休。有人想除掉他。”

令人不安的是，她说的很有道理。

“我相信你。”休说，“或者——嗯，至少听起来非常合理。”

迈克尔的微笑里有一点苦涩，“我也不是完全疯了。”

“是的，好吧。我见过你的扫描结果，迈克尔·博纳姆。”

她叹气，“好吧，要不然呢？”

“你感觉怎么样？”

“我没事。”

“胡扯。我都有事，而我只是在这里当医生。你——你经历的——你不得不做的那些事，迈克尔，这——”

“我知道。我们别说这个了。我在……调整了。”

“是吗？”

她耸肩，“不如就说，我已经努力做到最好了。我倒是需要一点安眠药，我觉得提利有点烦我在半夜弄醒她了。”

“没问题。”

对话中断了一会儿。

“我能问个问题吗，休？”

“可以，当然。”

“你从飞机里救出来的那个人，克林贡飞机，我需要加一句。卢卡怎么知道不让人对它开枪？他怎么知道他不应该击落这架飞机？他怎么知道这架特定的飞机里会坐着这个特定的人？”

“你在暗示什么？”

“你检查过他吗？完完整整地检查？”

“迈克尔……”

“你确定他是人类？你确定他不是一个间谍，用经过手术设计成人类的样子？”

不安在休的胃里蔓延开来。“听着，迈克尔。我——嗯，我不应该告诉你这些，但是我做了所有必要的扫描。我做了所有的检查，除非你想让我把他剖开，呃，他就是人类。”

迈克尔正要回答些什么，突然门被打开，惯性将它撞到了砖墙上。

“你们可以进来了！”提利从里面喊。“所以，我们尽可能地做了所有的扫描。休，过来看看这个。”她指向墙上的大屏幕。“你看到那个了吗？他胸腔里黑色的部分？”

“看到了。是癌症吗？”

“呃。”她奇怪地看了他一眼。“不是，为什么会是癌症？我无法扫描这片区域。”

休看了一眼生化人，他看起来傲慢又生气。

“也就是说我们不知道那里有什么，对吧？”

“是的，这很糟糕，因为他的系统里有太多隐藏的协议，我需要研究至少大半年的时间，才能明白他究竟能做什么。”

“大概有多少个协议？”迈克尔问道，一边滑动着列表。

“525,600.”提利小声说。

“什么?！”休转身看向19-1026-71，他微微地向后缩了一下。

“这不可能！”迈克尔惊叫。“多——多于二十五万个系统协议都是不可能的，更何况五十多万个？这——这——”

“读数是不会错的。”提利回答的时候耸了一下肩膀。“很诡异，我知道，但是这根本就不是最诡异的事情。准备好听其他的了吗？所以，一般来说，读数的时候，我会把头部上枕骨的地方打开，每一个生化人都有一块可移除的头骨，以便连接中央处理器。嗯——我没法这样操作19。他没有那块头骨。头部都是完整的结构。”

“所以你怎么处理的？”

“嗯，有几种绕过去的方法，比如一个HDMI-3接口，有了它我就能对这些有个概念了。而且……”提利低头看向她手里的PADD。“嗯。我让他执行了几个简单的协议，然后——虽然它们会经过他的中央处理器，但是被加密储存起来了，所有都是。基本上，他不能忘记任何事情，而且也不能强迫他忘记事情。如果我们知道他在哪里储存记忆，那倒也不是个问题。就我所知，他甚至没有上行端口，所以——”

“等等。”休打断她，“他没有上行端口？”

“没有。”

“这怎么可能？”

提利耸了耸肩，摊开双手。“休，你眼前站着整个人类文明最大的科技成果。我可以继续说下去——19身上有太多的事情都与我的认知相左，而且我才仅仅触及到了表面，重点是：如果他出了什么事，我应该可以修好他，但另一方面——我弄不明白他。他的胸腔里可能藏着一个炸弹，可能有——嗯，可能藏着任何东西。”

休又看了一眼读数。看起来像是一个患了癌症的肺，但那简直是天方夜谭。

“所以我们下一步怎么办？”

“你必须告诉卢卡。”迈克尔说，“他会想知道的，而且我认为我们承担不起瞒着他的责任。”

“承担不起瞒着我什么？”刚刚提到他，他就出现了。

休内心叹了一口气。他真想知道舰长是怎么做到每次都在最糟糕的时刻出现的。

“提利，告诉我，寇波，你和你的生化人回医疗室，照顾泰勒。博纳姆，你去向萨茹确认山区远征队的细节。”

 

 

当他们走出了车间以后，迈克尔扫视了休一眼。

“你知道，有时候我想知道他到底在计划什么。”她低声说，“我——我读不懂他。这从来没发生过，但是我读不懂他。”

“我有点惊讶他不想跟19-1026-71说话。”休承认，“但是——这是卢卡，所以我也没那么惊讶了。你想过来拿你的安眠药吗？”

 

 

当他们进来的时候，泰勒又熟睡着，他的生命体征看起来足够正常，所以休就让他继续睡下去。他让迈克尔拿了药就走了，然后去整理了一下他的医疗室，保持相对的安静，以免吵醒泰勒，同时也不让他突然被声音吓到。

19-1026-71一直站在屋子的正中间，引人注目地闲待着，但是休真的没有这个精力去争吵了。他搞不懂这个生化人。一会儿他几乎表现得很友好，一会儿他又是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

 

 

大约夜里十一点的时候，19-1026-71突然说。

“你应该上床睡觉了，你的生命体征不太好。”

休甩了他一眼，“所以呢？”

“你需要照顾好自己，才能照顾别人。去睡觉。”

但是天哪，休真想跟他吵架，仅仅是为了能够吵一架。但是生化人说得对。他很累了，他又头疼又渴望着一个热水澡，然后在床垫上坠入甜蜜的梦乡。

于是他确认了泰勒和两位女士都戴着体征手环，如果他们的体征急剧地变化就会报警。把一个刚刚从折磨和监禁中逃出来的人独自留下，或许不是太好，但是休忍受不了睡在医疗室里。飞行员不会有事的，又不是说休离得很远，他的营房就紧挨着医疗室。

 

 

而且……噢，他有自己的浴室，即使净水器已经有些年头了，台灯正散发着美妙的绿光，所以休立即打开了热水器，脱掉了上衣。

他回过头来把衣服挂在墙上的挂钩上，这时才意识到19-1026-71还在屋子里。准确的来说，在他自己的浴室里，因为他CMO的身份才是他的，他一个人的。突然没有上衣的遮挡，让他感到一种奇怪的脆弱。

“呃，19？你……介意出去等吗？”

“我必须要随时待在你的视线范围之内。”生化人回答，看起来就和休的感觉一样尴尬。

“我的眼睛在上边。”休脱口而出，很庆幸他的皮肤或许能藏住他的脸红。

19-1026-71猛地抬头。他的皮肤没能藏住脸红。有意思，休从不知道生化人是可以脸红的。

“抱歉。”

“我是说，我想洗个澡，所以我想要一点隐私。”休说。

“噢，我不会跟你进隔间里面的。我就待在这儿。”

休的下体抽动了一下，又一次要求着他的全部注意力。

“呃，听着，这个——嗯，额。我想要一些隐私。”休重复说道，脸颊开始燃烧。

“我可以在你脱衣服的时候转过身去。”

“不如你在外面等？”

“卢卡舰长的命令很明确。”生化人解释说。

上帝呀，想打个飞机怎么这么难？

“我想在洗澡的时候有点隐私。意思是自己一个人，完全一个人。我没有其他地方可以去，而且——嘿！至少看着我的眼睛，别这样……打量我！”休急了。最糟糕的部分是，他还挺喜欢被生化人看的。“出去，让我洗澡，麻烦你了。”

19-1026-71，脸颊通红，用脚跟转过身走了出去，稍稍撞上了门。休放松了一口气，然后用手掌贴住了胯下。

“下面。”他小声说道。没有用，当然没有用。谢天谢地，他真的很想解决这个问题。

他快速脱下了裤子鞋子和内裤，然后站进了淋浴间打开开关，在热流冲刷到肩膀的时候呻吟了一下。噢，他已经忘记洗澡有多么舒服了。他抬起头，这样水就可以几乎打到脸上，然后就享受着淋浴的感觉。水温几乎是滚烫的，洗掉了他身上积攒的灰尘，深色的旋涡流进下水道。休捧起水浇到脸上，按摩着他的眼睛。头疼还没有离去，但是至少他能洗澡了，还有一张真正的床等着他。

热水打在他酸痛的肌肉上无比美好，他就像永远待在这，但是或许门的另一边还有没耐心的生化人在等着，而且休想解决洗澡的时候更重要的那部分，以免上述的生化人闯进来。

不，不是洗干净。是更重要的那部分。

休用手抚摸胸部，紧紧贴着皮肤，在乳头周围转着圈。他实在是没有耐心完全享受这个过程，而且他的时间严重不足。他推测他会有十或十五分钟，19-1026-71就会踢开门进来，然后——

他脸上的表情会是无价之宝。他之前就在盯着看，或许是因为他从没见过人类脱衣服，但或许是因为他喜欢眼前的景象。可能在另一个宇宙里，他会一直盯着休，会上前来用手抚摸休的手正在经过的地方，从胸前向下，经过他的小腹，然后握住他的蛋。正常的情况下，如果有人抓住他的命根子，休会毫不犹豫给他一拳，但是……可能他会全身赤裸，然后可能生化人会站得很近，嘴唇轻轻地张开，瞳孔睁大，看着休，探索着他的肌肤，然后——

休颤抖着释放了呼吸，同时终于用手指包围住了他自己，肌肉记忆被唤醒，而且有着真实的触感补充。确实是过了太久了。

然后19-1026-71或许会——噢，或许他会请求触碰休，仅仅是为了知道人类是什么感觉，然后休最后会靠在水池上，同时生化人好奇的双手会畅游在他身上，蓝色的眼睛大而深邃，温暖的手指终于包围住休的勃起，笨拙地牵引着。他的嘴唇是粉色的——可能休会亲吻他，轻咬他的双唇，然后它们就会变成粉红色，然后可能他会——嗯……牵引力很舒服，水流增大了摩擦力，不是很理想，但是总比——肥皂要好，或许吧，休差点没拿住他带进来的一瓶沐浴露，挤出一点到手上然后继续它们的路径。生化人会——他会想被亲吻吗？会是什么感觉？休想象出热烈的双唇，光滑的舌头戏弄着他，皮肤因为另一个人的抚摸而刺痛。比性爱更让休怀念的东西不多，这种亲密，释放压力，和另一个人在一起。他成长的家庭在肢体动作上非常亲密，现在他极度渴望那种感觉。所以想象生化人紧贴着他，粗糙的衣服贴在休的皮肤上，直到，噢，直到休打开他的夹克上的拉链，抚摸他脖子上的肌肤，然后，或许——肥皂的触感更舒服，虽然比不上另一个人，但是非常顺滑，不像休真正的手的触感，更像是——蓝色的眼睛大大地睁着，粉色的嘴唇旁边的肌肤几乎透明——啊，或许两只手放在休的臀.部，然后他就可以抚摸他铂金色的发梢，同时19-1026-71含住了他，鼻子埋进了他的阴毛，他或许会呻吟一下，他会喜欢的，或许，然后他的舌头挑动着——

休粗糙地吐出一口气，伸手扶着墙来支撑自己。妈的，他上一次自慰已经是很久以前了，整个过程在脑海中经过得太快，而且他甚至没有想到应该去幻想别的人。19-1026-71随时都可能进来，看到休的手放在下体，胸部起伏着，而且他的眼睛会是那么的蓝，而且他可能会有点吃惊，可能会有点好奇，而且会问休他在做什么，如果——

“寇波医生，你没事吧？”门被打开了，放进来一阵凉风，同样还有一个疑惑的生化人。休在震惊中呆住了，手还在挤压着他自己。生化人看不到他，他觉得是这样。他希望是这样。噢天哪，要是他能看见休可怎么办，两腿张开保持平衡，而且——

“我——抱歉打扰你，但是你的体征显示出紧张的情绪，这个，在我看来，不是洗澡的目的。”

休是一名医生。休想拯救生命。休不想伤害别人。

休现在非常，非常想捅死这个生化人。他的蛋蛋已经又紧又高，而且只需要再来几下，或许几分钟，就可以结束了，而且他从来没有像渴望这次高潮一样渴望过任何东西。

“19，”他慢慢地说，声音里明显有着恐吓的意味（他希望吧）。

“你洗完澡了吗？”

“没有。”他从牙缝里咆哮。

“我觉得我留在这里比较合适，这样如果你的体征值再变得危险，我就可以帮你了。”

“我的体征值 **不是** 危险。”休说，突然意识到这个景象有多么可笑。他站在这，在渴望了许久的洗澡间里，终于能够打个飞机，整个“在生化人闯进来之前射完”的计划进行得很顺利，但是上文提到的生化人确实闯进来了，弄得休无处释放，现在还想留下来，说什么体征值显示他收到了威胁。

求求您了，他只需要两分钟，最多了。

是的，当然这种性行为会让心率升高，还有呼吸系统，还有其他很多他应该知道的东西，如果他目前全部的思考力没有都集中在下半身的话，而下半身已经在渴求一次高潮了。

而且最不幸的是，这不是唯一一个在渴求的东西。

妈的。

“你真的要站在那等着我洗完吗？”休问，心情界于顺服和愤怒之间。

“或许你应该快一点，节约用水。”是他得到的回答，怎么说都有道理，然而他非常想暴力地回应。

他放松了下体上的手，掂量着他有没有可能弄完手里的活，但是……不，他不能。不仅仅是因为在屋子的另一个人不知道他在撸的时候撸管很不好，而且他知道唯一能结束的方法是继续他的幻想，而19-1026-71待在另一个房间里的时候已经够糟糕了，如果幻想对象就站在这里，那就不是一般的变态了。还有，他在高潮的时候可能会发出声音，虽然门或许能挡住，现在却没这个运气了。

休无声地叹气，放下了手。它反抗地抽搐了一下，隐隐地抽痛着。真棒，他醒来的时候要面对世上最痛苦的晨勃。

他拿起肥皂，开始涂抹泡沫，努力使自己的触摸精准而不再回想他的幻想。至少能想着一个机器人高潮也行呀，妈的。

 

 

他走出浴室，浴巾已经裹了起来。19-1026-71不需要看到他的裸体和硬着的样子。他还没准备好这种对话。可能生化人会有性爱相关的程序，可能他完全不知道人类是如何繁殖（还有娱乐）的，可能他知道但是没有这个功能，但是不管怎样，休都不想跟他解释。

19-1016-71无聊地审视着房间。

“洗澡总是这么久吗？”他问，仔细检查着水池下面的管道。

“一些时候是的。”休小声说，懒得使用友好的语气。走过生化人的时候，他的下体又可悲地抽搐了一下。

他制服下面还有一个翘臀。

呃。

休把毛巾扔到屋子里唯一的椅子上，穿上了睡裤，系上带子然后低调地调整了一下自己。

“别告诉我你要留在卧室里。”他从肩膀上回头说，同时穿上了上衣。

“当然。”

休沮丧地呻吟，“别这样，你站在我的床边我睡不着。”

19-1026-71关上浴室的灯，走到休的身边。

“在卡车上你就睡在我旁边。”他说，疑惑地皱起了眉。

天哪，他真好看。而且他的嘴唇有一丝粉红色。噢不。

休大步走向浴室，然后又打开了灯。

“是的，嗯，在卡车上不一样。我们没别的选择，不是吗？”

他准备好牙刷，开始刷牙。

“喔里哟没有其他人，喔被咦击的可能性喂夫其喂。”

19-1026-71又走过来，这次疑惑全写在脸上。

“什么？”

休吐出泡沫，重复刚才的话：“我说屋子里又没有其他人，我被袭击的可能性微乎其微。所以你不用在我睡觉的时候待在同一个屋子里。”

“这是我的命令，我不能违背命令。”

“你不能还是不想？”

“有什么区别？”

休又一次放下手臂。看起来他不能好好刷牙了。

“好吧，你给我的印象并不是一个安装了防违规程序的生化人。”

“我不是。”

“也就是说你可以让我自己睡觉，但是你选择跟我对着干。这有点烦人。”

生化人没有回应。休可以清静地刷牙了。

 

 

当他终于关了灯，爬进被子的时候，19-1026-71还在房间里。休怀疑他没这好运气赢得这场关于生化人晚上待在哪里的争论了。

“你确定你不需要充电？”他最后绝望地问，但是19-1026-71仅仅摇了摇头。“那好吧。”

“祝你好梦。”阴影里传来回答。

休把自己卷进温暖的被窝，面朝墙壁。

一切都安静又黑暗。

他的下体又绝望地抽搐了一下。

如果他玩得巧妙——19-1026-71应该不会看到太多，或许他可以按住——啊，这感觉真好，现在再来点摩擦——

休正好用裤子的接缝触到了一个点，成功地用枕头蒙住了嗓子里不自觉发出的声音。

“你没事吧？”他的背后传来假惺惺的担忧。休诅咒他的坏运气。

他喘息着，“没事，没事。”希望能缓和19-1026-71的关心。

好吧。他应该避开这个接缝。但是如果他只是用手指包住自己，稍稍牵引一下，是的，就是这样，这很好，真的很好，现在想到一个蓝眼金发的形象，从背后贴住他，一个男人的凸起，他会——

“是有蚊子叮了你吗？你不应该挠的。我确定你在药柜里有一些乳液可以缓解痒。”生化人提出。

休停下了手，瞪着眼前的墙壁。

 “不，我没事。”他挤着牙缝说，不情愿地移开了手。这个夜晚会很艰难的[hard]。应该……有双关的意思。


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章会知道一些有关医生的往事  
> 提到迈克尔和乔久舰长的背景故事  
> 还可以看到保护欲满满的医生~

休被一阵不停的滴声拽回清醒的世界，过了一会儿才认出那是他的闹钟。他转过身盲目地找到了它，成功地关上，又缩进了毯子里。他既暖和又舒服，理想的情况是他现在可以把手伸到双腿中间，在晨跑之前得到一些放松。

“如果你关掉闹钟的话，很有可能就会再次睡着，然后就睡过头了。”一个声音传来。

噢对，天杀的生化人。整个宇宙里最大的贞操警察。

休用呻吟回答了他，然后把脸藏进枕头。

他就不能得到五分钟的平静了吗？

“你应该起床然后——”

“如果你不立刻闭嘴，我能保证你以后再也说不了话。”休咆哮道。

接下来的沉默十分美好。他的下体祈求般地抽痛了一下。

休呻吟着按摩着他的眼睛。他既行动迟缓又精神不佳，但是他还有病人要照顾而且——噢，他可以洗个热水澡。他想洗多少澡都可以，因为他们现在用海水直接过滤，也就是说水的供给几乎是无限的。他可以现在洗澡，去照顾他的病人，去跑步，再洗一次澡，然后吃早饭。这是个好主意。

休从毯子里钻出来后坐起身，一只手在疲惫的脸上揉搓。他的双脚碰到冰凉的地面，然后他缩了回来。

“早上好。”他冲着生化人的方向咕哝。呃，还是太早了。

他起身，凌乱无章地整理好床，然后走向卫生间。19-1026-71立刻跟了上来，但是休在他也走进卫生间之前阻止了他。

“好吧，是这样的：你永远也不能跟我一起进卫生间。永远都不能，不论我的体征是怎样的。除非我主动要求帮助或者是涉及人命关天的事，你不能进来而且不能打扰我。这里面没有任何有危险的东西，我也不需要你的保护。总之，独处时间对我的精神健康很重要。明白了吗？”

在19-1026-71能回答之前，休就关上了门，心里微笑了一下。他必须要至少有一小会儿的时间自己待着，而且他绝对不想节制住欲望的释放，仅仅是因为他现在有个生化人保护他。洗澡的时候能发生什么不好的事？

他脱下衣服走了进去，由于他没有关上加热器，水温立即变得滚烫。嗯，一个热水澡。没有什么比这一刻更接近幸福了。

除了上面提到的释放。

休用手指包围住他已经硬了的下体，然后牵拉着，立即呻吟起来。这次用不了多久。

他的大脑开始构造一个跟前一天相似的幻想，美好的蓝眼睛，另一个人的触碰，靠着他，手指在休的皮肤上燃烧，呻吟声被热水混杂在雾气迷离的空气中，他已经接近了，很接近了，只需要——噢，是的，感觉很好，休忍不住叫出了声音。

门哐地一声打开了。

“寇波医生？你——”

“我他妈的要掐死你了。”休爆发了。

“从你发出的声音来看，你刚才明显受到了威胁。”生化人抵抗道。

“我——磕到了脚指头。没关系的，麻烦你离我他妈的远——”

休被体征手环连接的设备发出的“哔”声打断，垂下了头，给了下半身一个悲伤的眼神。他人生中唯一的诉求就是一次高潮。是要求太多了吗？

于是他又进入了行动，迅速地擦干然后穿上衣服，接着拿起设备跑出了门。

 

 

是泰勒。当然是泰勒。他一半在床上，一半在床外，颤抖着，皮肤上冒出汗珠，张大的眼睛没有聚焦。休心里叹了口气，又是一个工作日了。

 

 

注射了一针实在剂量很大的镇定剂之后，泰勒平静了下来，休检查了Owosekun和艾伦，两个人都还在平稳地睡觉。当然了，这才五点五十，虽然整个营地都在六点左右醒来，现在他们却可以睡下去。休希望他不需要责备卢卡责备受伤严重的成员睡过头的事。他可能今天也让他们卧床，特别是Owosekun最近都不能走路。

 

 

他依然想去晨跑，于是当他检查好病人后就换上了轻便的跑步装备。

19-1026-71还在跟着他，但是他可能还在因为休的爆发而恼火，所以他保持着安静，而休可以真正地享受清晨的美好时光。

 

 

他绕着训练场跑完了他的三十圈，太阳清晰而明亮。他沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有思考什么特别的事情。生化人轻松地跟着，而且终于没有打扰他。

休觉得他们今天需要聊一聊。如果19-1026-71还是走到哪跟到哪，休会被逼疯。再加上如果他的态度还是这样摇摆，休会被逼疯 **两次** 。

 

 

当然跑完步之后的淋浴也被滴声打断，仅仅站在喷头下十秒钟之后。他开始觉得这是在针对他了。

这一次，他成功地在三十分钟内接上了一个被切断的手指，19-1026-71在一旁焦虑地看着。

 

 

之后他就去吃早餐了，一团灰色的东西尝起来隐约像是燕麦。天哪，他想念他母亲的早餐。

“你觉得这个是橙汁吗？”提利问，在他旁边放下一杯比她的头发还要鲜艳的东西。“看起来如果我盯着它太久，就会被亮瞎了。”

休忍不住笑了，“我听说里面有维生素。”

“放射性的维生素吧。”

“你也早上好。”

提利咧开嘴笑了，“噢是的，确实是一个美好的早晨。”她看向迈克尔正在取早餐的方向。“非常，非常好。我喜欢终于又能洗澡的感觉。”

“很好，你不想让她尿路感染。”休评论道。通常他不会暗示他知道别人上床了，但是看在他自己满腔热血地没有上床的机会，或是任何形式的释放，他决定酸酸地提起这些事。

至少提利还知道脸红。

迈克尔也心情好多了，而且看起来她睡得很好。

“所以，迈克尔，昨天萨茹怎么说？”休问。

她耸肩，“他焦虑得不行。我的建议是给他半升的镇静剂，但这只是个建议。我不知道卢卡是怎么忍受旁边站着一个人，时刻提醒着他我们马上都要死了，同时他还在，引号，赢得这场战争！引号完。”

他们都笑了。卢卡有的时候是很夸张，而有的时候指的是所有时候。

“但是总之，根据萨茹说的，计划是一旦飞行员能够重新工作，我和他就去观察另一侧的山脉。明显他之前去过，而且……知道一些情况，我跟着一起去是因为我是一个很好的战士，想想看。但是明显卢卡希望能在那里发现些什么。

“发现些什么？”休重复。

迈克尔的表情清晰地表明她也什么都不知道。“我觉得他话里有话，而且根据我的理解，飞行员掌握着一些特定的信息……或许能帮我们赢得战争。有关克林贡人正在研发的一种武器或是装置，而且山里可能有一座废弃的科研机构。”

“那就是我们的了。”提利评论道，皱着眉头。

“是的，或者是第一个在那里执行的任务，几十年以前了，叫做‘日光公司’。后来在破产以后，服务器里的全部的数据都被洗劫一空，所以我们也不知道山里有什么，或是他们在研究什么。”迈克尔解释说。

“可这没道理。”休打断她，“为什么要让我们最好的飞行员和最好的战士进入，让我加一句，非常危险且几乎没人去过的深山里，如此接近敌人的大本营，同时我们还在随时被攻击着。”

提利发出了反对，“你忘了迈克尔首先是一个科学家。她的学位是统计天文学家还有辅修的工程学，所以。是的，我也不喜欢这样，但是……卢卡可能确实选择了最优秀的人来执行这项任务。”她小声地说完。

她们很少公然展示情感，迈克尔伸出手，轻拍提利的手背。

“会没事的。”她安慰她的女朋友。

“我希望是，是的。”提利承认，“只是——我不知道。”

“你不是一个战士。”休补充道，“你来到这里，向我们所有人一样，你想探索这个地方。现在……现在我们打仗、杀人，我们在做这些从没想过的事情。探索的目的是指感叹生命的壮丽，但是战争……战争不是这样的。”

“我以为你们都是军人。”19-1026-71惊讶地说。

休苦笑，“不，我们不是。其中一些人更接近一些，但是我们的主要结构不是由军人组成的。原本计划是建立探索的体系，勘察这座行星，看看我们能不能建立永久的、有序的聚居地。”

“一座殖民地。”

“算是吧，是的。一部分是为了解决地球上的人口过剩，一部分是为了采矿，一部分是探索。然后……嗯，克林贡人也想要这些，但是双方都不想同意合作开发。像两个小孩子，争抢着一个分享起来会更有趣的玩具。”他没提到发生的事，谁发动的战争，那场爆炸，紧跟着的大火。尖叫声，小埃美特在他的怀里，绝望地吸进空气，咳出黑烟。

休发抖起来，突然嘴里的燕麦尝起来像烈火、飞溅的水泥还有年轻的、濒临死亡的生命。奥特拉本应是一个全新的开始，全新的尝试。

“休，你没事吧？”提利把手放在他的肩膀上，他试图赶走脑中的景象，浓烟充满鼻腔，灰尘落在他的白大褂上。

现在他的袖子是迷彩的颜色，而且他很久，很久没有消毒过了。本来他们的消毒剂储量就很低。

“我得走了。”他对提利说，还有迈克尔，还有19-1026-71，一个跟他绑在一起的生化人，身体里的秘密隔间可能会装着任何东西，或许是用来确保休不再失败，就像之前那样。

 

 

回忆的苦涩依然徘徊在嘴里，他开始了Owosekun腿部的第二轮肌肉再生。他或许能够在今天让艾伦出院，但是Owosekun看起来距离恢复还有很远。肌肉远不如表皮和结缔组织那样容易再生，而且那一枪带走了那条腿上面一半的股外侧肌，她还额外需要几个疗程。

“疼痛的程度怎么样，上尉？”他轻声问道。

她做了个鬼脸，“没关系，我经历过更糟的。就是再生过程感觉很不舒服。”

休笑了，“是的，确实。是因为——嗯，本质上讲，它会分别判断你的每一个细胞是不是在正常工作，这意味着，简单来说，你的身体表现为急速生长的状态，而这会有些不舒服，或是明显的疼痛。一旦再生射线停止，我就能给你一些止痛的东西了。还有三分钟，我不想给你太多负担。”

“是啊，每天半小时已经够受的了。”

轮到休做鬼脸了，“嗯……你需要每天做三次。”

“噢，不。真的？”

“是的，我不想被舰长谋杀。”

她露出了笑容，“好吧，行，我明白……这毕竟是战争。”

“想想真奇怪，不是吗？我来这儿是为了——哈，为了照顾儿童，现在……”他比划了一下周围的环境。

“什么，孩子？真的？啊。”

“这有——这里的空气和地球不一样，有一个科研项目，研究癌症引起的儿童慢性阻塞性肺病，我们，嗯，我们相信这里的空气可以帮助他们呼吸得顺畅一些，慢慢地修复呼吸道，你懂吧？”

“真的有帮助吗？”

休回想起埃美特。他的眼睛和他妈妈的一样。这是他注意到有关这个男孩的第一件事。

“是的。是的，有帮助。我看到其中几个孩子突然能够重新坐起来了，能够重新走路了。然后……有人挑起了战争。”他摇头，低下脑袋看向自己的脚尖。

“他们逃出去了吗？”

休紧紧地抿住嘴唇，艰难地吞咽了一下。肌肉再生仪响了两下，表示结束，然后他开始移走设备。

“我很抱歉。”Owosekun说，声音粗糙，“我不应该——抱歉。”

“我们心中都有恶魔，”休回答，“而我们还必须与他们共存。我去给你拿之前承诺过的止痛药。”

 

 

工作缓解了一点记忆中的伤痛，即使他做了一点整理，归档了一些东西，然后规律地检查了泰勒和Owosekun和艾伦。自从所有大型卫星都被克林贡人射下来以后，他们就没再得到过地球的消息，至少没有家人的消息。当然，卢卡得到指令，但是那些都先经过科恩维尔上将，而即便她也没有直接从地球来的消息。至于剩下的人——嗯，休甚至都不知道他的姐姐有没有顺利生产，没见过孩子的照片，没听过小家伙的名字，也不知道他母亲的髋关节手术怎么样了。

但是现在最让他恼火的是，他也没有任何娱乐可以寻求，不能下载书，不能看节目和电影，甚至不能玩游戏。他可能应该直接去健身房。

然而，在过去的几个月里，他每次无聊的时候都是这么做的，健身已经对他失去了吸引力。他只是想时不时地坐下读一本该死的书，或许听点音乐。自从战争打响，他就再也没听过音乐，他个人的电子设备要不然是在火灾中损坏了，要么就是在之后政府紧急征兵的时候被落下了。

或许19-1026-71会存着音乐文件？

或者可能没有，然后休会收到另一个粗鲁地回答，他真的不想再听到了。

“我去健身房了。”他冲着病人的大致方向说。“我会带着体征手环的报警设备，所以你们需要我的时候，我就会出现的。19，你跟着来吗？”

“当然。”生化人顺畅地回答，紧跟着休。

他真的很好看，这不公平，休转身出门的时候想。

 

 

他皮肤下面下无处安放的精力形成的涌动转化成为了运动，休成功地让自己汗流浃背，肌肉酸痛。有健身房总是好的，其他的让上百个士兵释放压力的方法，最终都会以痛苦收场（或者是营地里设施多到无法移动的地步）。至少在这个新营地，健身房还接近干燥，没有浸在十五公分厚的泥里，就像上一个营地的冬天一样。

休再次闭上眼睛，躲避19-1026-71的凝视。为什么这个生化人一定要跟着他，即使他们已经在安全的营地了——好吧，可能只是谨慎。但是他一直盯着休的方式，几乎不眨眼，触发了他大脑深层的害怕掠食者的动物直觉。同时休长期缺少性生活的事实也在帮倒忙。

但是……噢。他可以在运动完以后洗个澡。噢太好了。

休在做下一组的时候忍不住微笑，这应该是最后一组了，因为他不想太过疲劳。

他起身，放下器械，穿回夹克然后放松地绕着场地跑了一圈，拉伸肌肉，19-1026-71紧跟着他的脚步。生化人选择跟着他跑的原因简直是个谜，干嘛不远远地看着呢，就像其他的时候一样。

 

 

他能洗热水澡的事实依然是如此美好，休希望他能永远待在里面，好像他在冬天冻住了，直到现在才开始慢慢解冻。他没浪费一点时间涂抹肥皂到下体上，这个器官立即反应起来。他的膝盖也几乎立即变软，他祈求不管什么神灵，让他能得到这一次高潮。

他的嘴中吐出的第一声破碎的的呻吟有点太过大声，但是现在已经停不下来，这个时候，过去的爱人和幻想凝聚成一个几乎能触碰到的实体，一个理想的幻想对象，拥有着触感、安全感还有纯粹的鱼水之欢。

休持续戏弄他的末端，轻易地刺激到过于敏感的程度，他已经很接近了，很接近，很接近，水流冲过他的肩膀，迷失在自己的手在肌肤上的触碰，脑海中另一个热烈的身体紧紧贴着，接着他持续在潮湿的空气中喘息，他真的快到了，紧迫地需要，然后——

释放在他完全无意识的时候来临，他握紧了手，动作越来越急切，每一次末梢的刺激都像电流穿过他的脊椎，脑海中蔚蓝的双眼和浅色的皮肤是如此的靠近，近到可以触碰，手指接触着肌肤，呼吸扫过颈部，发梢让他的耳朵痒痒的。休跟随几乎疼痛的高潮呻吟着，然后甜蜜地缓和了下来，思维飘在云端。

淋浴将他冲刷干净，他忍不住微笑。谁知道高潮的感觉会有这么好。

他心中小小的、愚蠢的部分想再来一次，然后再一次，然后再一次，直到他睁不开眼睛，整个身体因为愉悦而疼痛着，手指伸进自己的身体然后发出叫声。

或者他应该小睡一会儿。

休冲洗干净，微笑依然挂在脸上。他差点跳着走出淋浴间来擦干自己，哼着快遗忘的歌曲，高潮引起的刺痛还停留在皮肤上。

 

 

19-1026-71站在他的房间里，毫无表情地盯着一堵墙。休拍了一下他的肩膀。

“嘿，记得我说过以后可能会需要人在医疗室里帮忙，我还可以教你一些？怎么样？你有兴趣吗？”

生化人用一种夸张的表情看着他。

“嗯，好呀？”

“太棒了？来吧，我们开始。”

 

 

跟19-1026-71一起工作居然很有趣，因为时不时他就会显露出一些幽默，讽刺且尖锐，而且正中休的下怀。

 

 

“嗯，现在几乎下午两点了，所以我要进行Owosekun的第二轮肌肉再生。你想观察吗？”休问19-1026-71，走到上尉的旁边，她已经做起了害怕的鬼脸。“你感觉怎么样，乔安？”

“如果太疼了，我能不能逃离医院，就直接证明我已经痊愈了？”她问。

休咧开嘴笑了，“嗯，通常我们相信病人不会逃跑的，但依照现在这情况来看，或许还真行。”

“没有其他办法了吗？”生化人问，从休的肩膀上方看过去。

“恐怕没有。或者说，嗯，没有我们目前能实施的方法。”

“那干嘛不等等呢？这跟卢卡舰长喂给你生殖器官有关系吗？”

Owosekun噗嗤地一声，“什么？！”

休在肌肉再生仪上输入几个词，隐藏住他的笑容，“是的，就是和这件事有关系。”

他看了一眼生化人。“嗯——理论上讲，是的。我必须尽快治疗每个人，让他们恢复状态[get them back on their legs]。字面上的重新站起来。现在，看，你就这样……”

 

 

在强迫可怜的上尉经历第二轮再生之后，休终于能够清点整个医疗室的仓储，给19-1026-71介绍手头的每一种药品。

“用完了的时候怎么办？”生化人最终问道，小心地整理各种包装，放回按照字母摆放的顺序，因为休有点强迫症，喜欢把东西都排成完美的顺序。

“硬撑过去？”休回答，“看看大自然里能找到什么，从击落的克林贡飞机里或许能捡回一些，祈祷没人受伤，祈祷我们能有按时的补给。”

“如果这些都做不到呢？”

休看了他一眼，“嗯，这是一场战争。”

“但是——”19-1026-71从没有像现在这样难过，“如果有人很痛苦呢？如果他们要死了呢？”

“那他们就只能等死了。”

生化人盯着手中的扑热息痛包装。“可这——这不让你害怕吗？你会眼睁睁地看着他们死去？我以为——你看，我以为人类最伟大的特质就是他们在乎彼此的生命，每一个人都在乎，这是最基本的原则。但是……”

“我在乎。”休轻声说，“我在乎。但是有的时候，我只能做这么多。我不是个军人，19，我是被强制征兵来的。克林贡人炸了我当时工作的医院，大火扑灭后的半个小时内，我的名字就出现在了一个名单上，然后我遇见了卢卡舰长。我没有军事训练，天哪，我甚至都没有训练过营地里如此严重的创伤。我是一个儿科医生，我们当时在研究，呃，一种肺病的治愈方法，常见于儿童——嗯，简单来说，有一些孩子，我们本来在治疗他们，在那期间发现奥特拉的空气与地球的刚好不同，可以缓解孩子们的症状。”

“但是战争打响的时候，他们都必须要回家？”19-1026-71的眼睛是那么的蓝，充满希望，休真想沉浸在里面，而不用面对他的回忆。

“他们都去了一个更好的地方。”他的声音感觉很空洞，“来吧，我们……我们把这些药整理好，就可以把表皮再生仪拿给提利修理了。”

 

 

当他们找到提利的时候，她正沉浸在研究克林贡的飞机里。休敲了两下依然完好的机翼，宣布他们的到来。

“发现什么有趣的了吗？”他喊。

提利抬起脑袋，朝他眯起眼睛。她的鼻子上有一抹机油，真是很可爱了。

“没有我真正想找的。”

“这是什么意思？”

“嗯，我们弄出了很多东西，一些挺酷的玩意，但是没有我想找的东西。”

休在她旁边弯下腰，看进飞机的肚子里，“那你在找什么呢？”

“卢卡相信克林贡人研发了——或者正在研发——一种飞机用的隐身装置。考虑到我们现在距离克林贡人这么近，而且除了抵达时的袭击以外，我们的巡逻队已经倒了四轮班，都没有看见过克林贡飞机，或是跟他们交火。我已经现在开始相信有什么事情是不对劲的。”

“隐身装置？真的吗？”

“想想吧，休。想想我们大部分被袭击的时候，我们连十分钟的反应时间都没有，因为他们已经如此接近了。而且……当然，一开始说是因为大家都没接受过训练、没有纪律，还有些可信。但是考虑到卢卡进行过的这么多次演习，他对每个人都这么严格，他重复多次的“永远保持警醒”的演讲……你懂的，他让我们做的这些恶心事？当然，这些都是必要的，我们确实在打仗，但是你不觉得我们会逐渐地早一点发现克林贡飞机了吗？所以肯定是有种类似隐身装置的东西，或者他们不知怎么就能骗过我们的传感器。”

“然后卢卡觉得，如果你拆了这架飞机，就能找到了？”

“是的。”

“所以……泰勒上尉，我们这边的人，这架飞机的驾驶员——他的任务是尽可能地完整带回来一架吗？”

休耸肩，“天知道。自从他跟卢卡谈话以后，整个人基本就一天一天地睡过去了。他的情况很不好。”

“他会恢复吗？”

“噢会的。只是可能没有卢卡希望得那么快。话说，提利，我把表皮再生振荡器放在车间了，有哪个笨蛋昨天没用好，把它弄坏了，恐怕我需要它赶紧修好，越快越好。”

听到战斗机低沉的轰鸣声接近，他们都立刻扬起了头。

“巡逻队只有七架了吗？”休怀疑地问。

“是的。说什么要保存兵力，以防突然袭击，我觉得是。迈克尔没说清楚，而且她当时没时间，呃，讲很多细节。她今天大部分时间都在跟舰长和萨茹谈话。”

他们看着飞机盘旋、降落，滑行直到停下，几乎排成一道完美的直线。

“我准备回去了，看看他们是不是都没事。”休说，“振荡器修好了叫我，行吗？”

“当然！”提利蹦蹦跳跳地走过来，在休的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。“照顾好自己，好吗，休？如果你有任何事需要找我，别犹豫。”

休微笑，“你真是个好孩子，提利。谢谢你。”

 

 

或许提利是对的，休琢磨着，走向归来的士兵们。明显他们当时没看到任何克林贡飞机，即使他们肯定接近了一个确认过的活跃基地——他们完全没有开火，仿佛只是在奥特拉的上空观赏了几个小时的景色。说实话，这让休提心吊胆，想到他们完全不知道敌人的位置，他们会攻击哪里，然后突然地，可能就会有一大群人死在他的手里，这都不是什么愉快的想法。

“哟，大夫！”其中一个士兵喊他。是加里克，他……不能算是休的朋友。

“加里克。”他打招呼，“飞得很顺利？”

“噢是的，飞得可顺利了。不懂大家干嘛要大惊小怪的。听说你弄了个机器人驻扎在这。就是它吗？看着不像呢。”

一种奇异的保护欲在休的胸腔里涌起。

“是的。”

“呵，总比再来一个博纳姆要好，对吧？可是，是的，我们没什么能汇报的。就出去浪费了点油，像之前的那些人一样。”

“哈，我猜那些额头上有棱的怪物都走了。”另一个士兵附和道，咧开嘴笑着。

休在心里抱怨了一声。加里克 **加上** 亚伯兰？他这是 **得罪** 了哪个神？

“那就别打破我们接连的好运吧。”他只说。

“什么，为什么？你需要放轻松点，大夫。”亚伯兰感叹道。他走过来拍了拍19-1026-71的肩膀。“你看，有这么宝贵的一架机器人保护你，好过其他人两倍，你没什么可担心的。天哪，还能用它打一炮什么的。”

怒火在休的胃里翻腾，但是在他反驳之前，19-1026-71突然迅速地移动，骨头的摩擦声传来，然后亚伯兰踉跄着后退，脸上吃痛地咆哮，护着一只手腕。生化人隐藏住得意的微笑，然后休感觉到了一种奇怪的骄傲。

“我不喜欢别人这么说我。”19-1026-71厉声说。

他们迅速吸引了围观的人群。

“妈的，真想知道舰长是怎么想的。先是博纳姆，现在又一个，什么，M7G？”一个声音问道。

“是的。脑子有问题的型号。去他妈的。”

同理心告诉休，他没有暴力倾向。通常没有。

“每一个没有工作的人，只会傻站着像一个混蛋一样，可以来找我完成强制的体测。”他喊道，站到离19-1026-71近一点的地方，转身审视着人群。这会儿他们不敢看他的眼睛了。

“但那是六个月一次的呀。”有人抱怨。

“你能不能 **闭上嘴** ，亚姆！”有人回敬道。

“所以，谁想先来？”休说，“没人？是呀，猜到了。都动起来，而且最好闭上嘴。”他瞪了一眼加里克和亚伯兰，两人还在紧紧地握着拳头。“尤其是你们两个混蛋。这是谈论队友的方式吗？”

两个人看着除了休以外的其他地方。

“有一天你可能需要他们的帮助。如果你在背后这样说我，我个人是不会倾向于帮你的。”

加里克回击道，“怎么，你更想让我们跟一个杀人犯和一个机器人交朋友？我们没那么缺朋友，寇波。”

“博纳姆没有杀人。”怒火使休的双腿不稳。他讨厌这样，总得来说他讨厌愤怒，这让他没有安全感而且气得发抖，但是他不愿意让任何人这样说他的朋友们。

“行吧。我猜乔久舰长就是直接突然倒地而死了。”

“乔久舰长，愿她安息，是被毒死的。她营地的医生确认过。”

“是，可不是吗，我的大副要是想捅死我，我也得中毒。”加里克喊起来。

“老兄，别说了。”至少亚伯兰有了点判断力。

“别说？我才他妈不。我们这有个该死的杀人犯，而且每个人都摇旗呐喊，好像她是基督再临一样！”

在一瞬间内，休走向他然后抓住了他的领口。

“你他妈的听着，加里克。首先，你没有博纳姆的证据，而且很显然你这么抹黑她的唯一原因是因为你知道你这辈子都远远比不上她，你要么是害怕她，要么就是嫉妒。第二——你敢再碰19一次，你再敢跟他说话，就算是你朝着他的方向呼吸，我都会亲手结果了你。现在带着你的朋友去医疗室，而且最好他妈的乖乖地等着我们。明白了吗？”

加里克僵硬地吞咽，然后点了头，“长官，是，长官。”

休甩开了他，后退一步，“解散。”他严厉地说。

两个士兵灰溜溜地跑了。休松了口气，接着转身看向19-1026-71。

“你没事吧？”他问，那种奇异的保护欲还没散去。

19-1026-71点头。

“当然。他们在说迈克尔什么？”

休叹气，“咱们，呃，咱们先回医疗室，治好亚伯兰，看一下其他三个人，然后我就告诉你，好吗？故事有点复杂。”

 

 

亚伯兰和加里克足够顺服，虽然加里克老是瞪着19-1026-71。休没有理他，他也不享受跟人吵架。

Owosekun和艾伦的精神格外得好，而且艾伦的伤口也顺利地愈合了。可能明天她就能痊愈。

泰勒终于坐了起来，而且当休问他感觉如何的时候，还颤抖的给了他一个微笑。休让他随时都可以站起来活动，只要第一次想起身的时候告诉休一下就行。结果他们当时就让泰勒第一次下了地，男人脸上的笑容让一切都值得了。

 “你感觉没事吧？”休问他，“没有头晕或者站不稳或者……没有吧？太好了，行，那我正式批准你做任何想做的事。但是我想让你继续在这里住一段时间，而且我绝对没批准你执行任何的任务。主楼里有浴室，二层，楼梯右边，以防你找不到。”休朝他眨眼，然后泰勒笑了笑。

“谢谢你，长官。”

“叫我休，而且不用客气。就……小心照顾自己，行吗？”

“谢谢你，休。”

“噢，还有，另一件事：舰长可能还会想盘问你。如果你身体不舒服不想谈话，就不用理他。告诉他你需要休息，是我的指令，如果他还有意见就让他来找我。好吗？”

“好的。谢谢你，我觉得我会没事的。”

19-1026-71微微皱眉地看着泰勒。

“为什么你觉得他起身的时候会有困难？”他问。

“规定如此。”休回答的时候耸肩，“他比较高，但是其他人也一样——如果你卧床的时间太长，撞到过头部，我就会在第一次起身的时候密切观察。不过，他也很年轻，所以我让他自己来。要是老人就别这么做，或者是大手术之后。要是想给患者足够的时间来恢复，通常我就会让他拄一段时间拐杖，或者是腿上戴固定夹板，然而，呃。”

 生化人点头，“现在告诉我迈克尔的事？”

 “我们找个隐蔽的地方。”休建议道。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章医生和十九的友情又进一步，中间轻虐的部分涉及战斗和血腥场景，然后提到了歌剧（这部分很喜感），揭示了一些十九的背景故事同时提出了更多的疑问。

找到的更隐蔽的地方是通往休的屋子的楼梯间。这里很冷，完全由混凝土建成，而且感觉像是以前休和高中朋友逃课的时候待的地方，后来变成了和他的第一任男朋友。然而恐怕他在这里接吻的可能性要小许多。

“好吧，所以首先，你必须保证不告诉任何人。迈克尔是个很好的人，我不想听到比现在更多人说她的坏话。”

“好的。”

“所以，是这样的。”休开始解释，身体前倾，把身体的重量放在胳膊肘上。“迈克尔本来不属于这个中队。她曾经是早期探险队的一员，她被分在乔久舰长的‘神舟’项目下面，作为她的大副。他们本该探索这个地方，汇编目录，测画地图什么的。然后战争爆发了，她的中队也变成了一个战斗分队。他们都进行了定期的军事训练，就像所有探险队的成员一样，但他们都不是真正的军人。迈克尔可能是最像一个士兵的探险队员了，但仅仅是因为她学过武术。然后，她的中队找到了机会与克林贡的元首交战，一个叫特库夫马的人，他——嗯，他觉得自己是克林贡人的弥赛亚再临。而且……所有人也都这么觉得，因为他是伟大的克林贡统一者，如果我们这边可以俘虏他，就能结束战争。不幸的是，乔久和迈克尔不小心杀死了他。乔久在打斗中被重伤——中了毒，我认为——最终她请求迈克尔结束她的痛苦。”

“那迈克尔……？”

“是的。唯一的问题是，她们当时距离营地有五天路程，所以没人目睹了乔久的死亡。他们确实在乔久的血液里发现了非常强效的毒药，但是当然没人能证明迈克尔没有杀了她以便提升自己的地位。通常情况迈克尔应该进监狱，但是卢卡想让她到他的中队来，因为她不仅仅是一个高明的科学家，还是一个强大的非正统战士。”

“但是现在大家都觉得迈克尔谋杀了她的舰长？”

休点头。“确实是的。问题是——这是战争，我们不能联系地球，而且，当你不在巡逻的时候，时间过得很慢。很多我们这边的士兵都是雇佣兵，所以他们不能算是，嗯，我怎么说呢？他们并不是最和善、最有教养的人，所以他们不太想去读本书什么的，然而还有什么能比坐在篝火旁搬弄是非更有趣呢？”

“这也太——我可不想听到别人这么说我。”

“我也不想。我不知道迈克尔是怎么做到时刻挺直腰板的。不幸的是，这——有好多蠢货在这个中队里晃悠。”

“那她到底有没有杀害她的舰长？”

休觉得这有点荒谬，“噢，我觉得没有。迈克尔不是那种人。她坚持自己的观点时可能会很强硬，但是通常那是因为她想救大家。她需要学着偶尔退一步，但她是个好人。”

19-1026-71点头，沉思着。

“但是——克林贡的……你说他是他们的弥赛亚……他死了，然后克林贡人还在继续战争？”

“是的。特库夫马现在被视作殉道者，他们甚至更孤注一掷地想赢得胜利了。”

“那如果他们真的赢了，会发生什么？”

“嗯，我们应该会被奴役做苦工。有一些关于克林贡监狱的传说，还有克林贡工厂，还有——不如就说，我还是宁愿咱们赢得战争。”

生化人发出了古怪的声音，“是啊，被奴役的感觉一定很糟糕。”

休内疚地皱起了眉。

“我很抱歉。我不是这个意思。或者——嗯。”

“这很奇怪。”19-1026-71说，听起来他好像沉浸在思绪里。“我一直以为我的……其他生化人，他们一定很讨厌这样活着——或者以这种方式存在。但是……可能他们没有。可能——可能，可能我们每一个都在以自己的轨迹经历这一生。你能明白吗？”

休笑了，“哇，瞧你。没看出来你是个哲学家。”

“我只是在想——看起来你在这世界上有一席之地，迈克尔也是，提利也是……所有人都是，即使对于一些人来说，是做一名职业军人。”

“所以你在琢磨你的位置在哪？”

“是的。”生化人用明亮的蓝眼睛看着他。“我不太一样，不是吗？我从来——我以前见过几个生化人，他们看起来都……嗯，别人对待他们的方式就和那两个士兵对待我的方式如出一辙，但是他们看起来并不难过。”

“你不一样。”休低声说，“你——我知道我们仅仅管你的意识叫人造灵魂，但是对于我，作为一名医生，灵魂就是灵魂。而且灵魂使我们成为人类，我觉得。我在植物人的病房实习过一段时间，你知道，仅仅靠着机器活着的人，他们的精神已经完全消失了，而且……我记得其中一件最诡异的事情，就是每天早上检查患者的瞳孔。我已经不记得原因了，但是还记得他们大部分都——已经没有生命了。就像是，他们的心脏还在跳动，他们还在呼吸或是被插着管，但是感觉不到他们的生命。看不到生命。这就是机器人给我——抱歉，生化人——一直以来的感觉。死的，只是对生命的模仿。但是……”他摇了摇头。“你不一样。我说不出为什么，但我觉得是你的眼睛。它们——你的生命是其他生化人都没有的，在我看来。”他抬头看到19-1026-71在盯着他，嘴唇稍微放松着。“抱歉，我没想——我不想侮辱你。我很抱歉，那太过分了，我不应该——”

生化人伸出手来，小心翼翼地放在他的肩膀上。“别道歉，”他轻轻地说，吞咽着。“这是别人对我说过最好的话。”

“噢。”休笨拙地回答，想到生化人从来没感受过任何人对他好。并且休也并不是一直都特别地友善。他对他大声吼过，他曾经瞧不起他，他之前又急躁又没耐心还没礼貌，而且还……不能说是种族歧视，那就是——生化人…歧视？

“我很抱歉。”他有点愚蠢地重复，“我——”

“不，你没有任何需要抱歉的！我很……这就是快乐的感觉吗？”

休看着生化人脸上的笑容，他扬起的眉毛和明亮的蓝眼睛。

“是的，这就是快乐的感觉。但是——听着，19，我还有很多需要道歉的地方。我之前——我对你不是很好，而且——”

“别担心了。都……没关系的。你压力很大，还有——”

“那不代表就可以这样对你。”

19-1026-71耸肩，依然笑着。“过去就过去了。你在那两个士兵面前保护我。这——这很好了，谢谢你。”

这一句，也让他的愧疚像锋利的刀一样插进肚子里。生化人并不认为这是他应该做的，也就是说休过去对他过于苛刻和冷淡，现在他觉得他需要感谢休帮他说话，这让他心疼。也是应该的，是休之前没做好。

于是他点了点头，朝生化人微笑，他也回以微笑，然后休的心脏在胸腔里古怪地跳了起来。

“噢我的天，你们在这里！”

休的心脏又一跳，然而这次是因为不同的原因。

“嗨，提利你吓到我了。”

“很抱歉打断你们，看起来刚才是个有爱的瞬间。”她微笑，“但是！我让振荡器又工作起来了，然后它需要，呃，一次系统诊断？然后正确地启动？而且，这个，我不想弄坏任何东西，所以我就没做这些。所以，嗯，如果你能帮我看一眼的话，那就太好了。”

 

 

于是他们一起去了，之后又去吃了晚饭，后来休忘记了他们之间的那个奇异的瞬间。

泰勒尴尬的加入了他们的晚餐，提利立刻就给他让出了位置。她很擅长让别人感到受欢迎，而且晚餐后来变得还挺有意思的。

在那之后，休让19-1026-71实施Owosekun的下一轮肌肉再生，同时他治好了艾伦身上的最后一点伤后让她出院了，指示她接下来的几周内要放轻松。突然这个时候他连睁开眼睛都困难，于是就决定上床睡觉了。

 

 

当休从卫生间里走出来的时候，19-1026-71疑惑地看着他。

“你没有洗澡。”他不走心地说。

休差点被自己呛到，洗澡毕竟有，嗯，另一层含义。

“呃，没有？我应该洗吗？”

“我以为你每天晚上都会洗澡。”

“这个，呃，我今天已经洗了三次了，虽然其中两次很短，再洗一次可能对皮肤不好。所以，嗯，对。”

“好吧，晚安。”

休走向他的床。生化人关上了灯，然后休再次蜷缩起来，面朝墙壁，背后19-1026-71的存在给了他一种奇异的安慰。

 

 

当灯光打开的时候，休的整个世界都在诡异地晃动，明亮的光线灼烧着他熟睡的眼睛。

“醒醒！寇波医生！醒醒！”生化人的手指强硬地抓住他的肩膀。

休眨了眨眼，眼底被照得刺痛。

“怎么了？”

然后他就听见了爆炸声，飞机轰鸣，炮火的声响，一瞬间内他就下了床，走过房间穿上衣服，套上夹克前就已经走出门下了楼梯。目前还没有人来到医疗室，但是他推开门环视了一周。交火的地方有一点远，所以他只能听见声响，看到远处夜空里电闪雷鸣一般的爆炸。

他跪下系好鞋带，幸好手指没有颤抖，然后找到了他的急救包。19-1026-71就在他的身后，于是他把另一个急救包塞在生化人的手里。

“即使不会用也没关系。”他迅速地解释，“总比搁在这儿没人用要好。”

 

 

一旦他们绕过了医疗室的房子，他们就可以看到战斗的全部火光，每一道亮光都点燃了天空。

“规程是什么？”19-1026-71问，声音响到让休在爆炸和炮火声中能够听到。

一架战斗机的油箱正好被击中，燃烧着旋转坠落，然后撞击在水面上，焰火熄灭，金属机身被残忍无情的大海吞没。休感觉他们接下来几天会埋葬许多人。

“现在我们做什么？”19-1026-71问。

休为了能保持镇定，假装没听出生化人声音里的一丝颤抖，假装他们俩没有害怕得胆战心惊。

“我们等。”

 

 

于是他们等着，随着时间的流逝，随着每一次爆炸声，休的胃部越来越收紧。他们能持续地听到对讲机里卢卡的声音，越来越多的飞机起飞，一些回来加油、装弹。

然后出现了第一架降落后没有重新起飞的飞机，接着休的双手就立刻被鲜血沾染，试图止住出血，下意识地重复着像是“没关系的，你会没事的”这样的语句，一遍又一遍。随着下一位士兵被带进来，他向19-1026-71喊着指令，然而一个伤员勉强被止住了血，就会出现下一个需要救助的士兵，有一个脉搏就在休的手指下渐渐消失。

又出现了其他的伤员。严重的，尖叫的，哭泣的，在喉咙里呜咽的，无声的。

 

 

黎明到来，紧接着是早晨。

不是每个人都活着看到了这个早晨。

休甚至感觉不到他的双腿疼痛，还有他的肩膀、后背还有手指。他没有时间换上另一件制服，一件没有沾满血迹和灰尘，并且相对无菌的制服。

他没有功夫去记录死亡时间。他甚至都不记得了，说真的，只知道有些人立刻就死去了，有些大约在黎明时分，还有些人晚一点。

19-1026-71用被单盖住了一部分僵硬的躯体，但是之后他们用完了绷带，于是休让他剪开了被单，暴露出下面的那些苍白的脸庞。

 

 

结束了，最终，都结束了。

但是休又巡视了一轮，然后又一轮，重新包扎伤口和检查绷带，实施静脉注射，分发药品，最终只剩下记录生命体征，第一次把它们记录下来，绞尽脑汁地回想着他给了谁什么药，他们分别受了什么伤，而且他的笔在手中颤抖，怎么也握不住。

 

 

卢卡推开门的时候，休正好站在一个病床前，这名伤员这辈子都不能再站起来了。他努力将她的欢笑声抛在脑后。

“汇报情况，寇波。有多严重？”

这可怎么回答？休的手指冰凉。

“八人死亡，剩下的有希望痊愈。”一个声音从远处说道，但是休已经分辨不出是他还是19-1026-71。

“他们需要多久痊愈？”

休空洞地吞咽，无法将视线从面前毫无生气的身形上移走。

“一周？或许更久一些？我不知道。”

“好吧，你有一周的时间，一天都不能多。”

“长官……”

卢卡的眼睛好像冰山，坚定不移，冷漠，无情。

“一周，寇波。我还有一场战争要赢，而且我不太想告诉科恩维尔上将我的中队死了一半成员，仅仅因为我的医生是个无能的笨蛋。去工作。我们早晨再下葬。”

卢卡离开了。休还站在那里，看着眼前年轻的少尉。

 

 

一个接一个地，每一个病床都有人来探望，一些带着眼泪，另一些带着闪着泪光的笑声。休做好自己的工作。

 

 

上午他们就用完了效果好的止痛药。19-1026-71拿给他的咖啡尝起来像沥青。

 

 

没人能睡觉。休的视线被电子信号和数字模糊，他需要看懂它们再采取措施。19-1026-71拿给他的咖啡尝起来像卤水。

 

 

他希望他能够盖住死者。他被一根电线绊到，差点摔倒。一只闪电一样快的手抓住他，然而这种接触使他害怕。所有这些寂静苍白的脸都是因为休作为医生的失败。他既渴望一个拥抱，同时又永远不想再触碰另一个人类。

 

 

他记下了死亡时间，一半都是编出来的，死亡原因，从这些他深知再也无法忘记却已经在脑海里变得模糊的记忆中推断，给一半活着的病人过量的止痛药，因为他们在恳求，而他无法选择让他们受苦。

 

 

已经是凌晨两点，而且他们几乎用完了止痛药，大部分人在睡觉，一部分永远地睡着了。19-1026-71拿给他的咖啡尝起来像成千上万个死亡的苦涩，还有小埃美特在他的怀中。休多么想躺在他妈妈的腿上再也不离开，但是他面前的PADD需要他集中注意力，于是他继续记录，继续回应他的病人求助的呼唤，重新包扎伤口然后重复着这些无意义的形式。

 

 

凌晨四点，世界有一点天旋地转。他们用完了止痛药。休拒绝了咖啡。

 

 

早晨六点，他希望他能帮助那些因疼痛喊叫的人。

 

 

早晨八点，太阳整个都悬在空中，他头一次走出医疗室，全身疼痛，感觉在过去的二十四小时里他变老了一百岁。

门外几米的地方有一个躺着的人。休觉得他像在水中行走。跪下的时候，他的膝盖抗议着。他寻找脉搏，什么都没有。他低头盯着脏兮兮的双手，血迹和污渍还有不知道他摸过的什么东西，机油还有这个世纪的枪支里使用的火药。

远处有人在跟他说话，休只想躺在沙滩上哭泣。

“你需要睡眠。”19-1026-71重复道，“来吧，起来，去洗个澡就上床睡觉。我会留在医疗室的。”

 

 

生化人几乎需要推着他上楼梯，然后休的身体再次进入了自动模式，从身上脱掉肮脏的制服，走进淋浴间。水流冲在身上，然后他站在那里，胳膊和脑袋都垂着。

他不知道他是怎么走到床上的，但是当他蜷缩起来的时候，他的身体如释重负地松了口气，即使休的眼睛依然是干的。他希望他能哭出来，但是他不能。

黑暗的、不省人事的睡眠几乎是一种宽慰。

 

 

不知过了多久，休又被叫醒，他勉强才翻过身来回答，抬头看向闯入者。

卷曲明亮的红发进入视线，白皙的皮肤和冰凉的手指放在他脖子上敏感的部分。

“嗨，抱歉叫醒你，我们在医疗室需要你的帮助。”她低声说。

休呻吟着，无力地捂住脸。“现在是什么时候？”他问。

“下午三点，我很抱歉叫醒你，我知道你需要睡眠，但是这很紧急。”提利重申道。

休缓慢的翻身下床，再一次穿上制服。至少他还有一件干净的。

“好吧，怎么了？”

“我觉得我已经重启了再生仪了，但是我想让你看一眼再试用。”

休穿上他的靴子，系好鞋带。

“我不太介意被这样的事叫醒。听起来很棒。”他承认，希望事情就像提利说得一样顺利，而不是另一个灾难。

 

 

休能在肌肉中感觉到这一天的消耗，走动的时候身体抗议着，而且他必须要强迫他的眼睛聚焦在提利给他看的屏幕上。迈克尔也在这里，旁边的什么地方，在背景中走动。

他们一起进行了诊断和检测，然后当他看到肌肉和皮肤再生得比他以往见过的都快时，休心中的一小部分愈合了，他看到病人痛苦的眉头稍微舒缓。

 

 

不知道什么时候，他们去吃了一顿饭，突然休意识到他已经饿极了。

“你知道，你可能是我见过的第一个看到这一滩食物还能如此开心的人。”提利评价道，永远都这么欢乐。

“他已经超过一天没吃东西了。”19-1026-71评论，虽然休忙着吃东西而没有抬头看，他基本能听见提利的脸垮了下来。

“我——噢，我很抱歉，刚才，呃。”

“没关系。”休说，“我只是，好吧，我真的很饿。”

“医疗室的情况怎么样了？”迈克尔问。

休耸肩，“卢卡想让所有人都在一周内恢复。然而我都不知道今天剩下的时间里怎么给他们开药。”

“止疼药用完了？”

“是的。全部都用完了。现在，卢卡可能像个打不死的小强一样，宁可疼死也不愿求助，但是我手里还有人甚至疼到都没法昏过去。当然，他们会痊愈，但我还是愿意让他们——感觉好受一些。”

“可是补给不是今天到吗？”提利问。

“等等，真的？”休猛地抬头。

“是的！萨茹确认过，至少迈克尔是这么说的。”

休忍不住微笑，“那——那真是太好了，真的。”

 

 

提利说得没错——迈克尔和萨茹也是——晚饭刚刚结束就有好几辆卡车开进营地。休在几秒内就辨认出了医疗车，然后拽住了19-1026-71。

“来吧，我们先拿止痛药。”

“我们可以就这么——”

“我不在乎他们不让我们做什么。这是紧急救护，我最好拿到那些药品。其他的东西都能等，甚至是绷带，但是我不想看到任何人再忍受痛苦了。”

 

 

又是漫长的一天，等到休走到床前的时候他的身体又在抗议了，奇怪的是他有些开心。如果他还在医院上班的话，绝对不会就这样离开工作——乱作一团、毫无章法，还有一卡车的箱子没有打开整理。但是看起来，他们收到了很多的补给，而且必需品基本都有了，也就是说联邦的人在工作的时候带了脑子，说实话这就是休对他们全部的要求了。他可以早晨再整理。

不可思议的是，19-1026-71的存在让他心安，休心中想着，这是他沉沉入睡之前的最后一个想法。

 

 

第二天并没有留给他足够的时间去考虑他已经有多么依赖生化人了。19-1026-71领会地很快（出人意料的是，不是很多生化人都有这个特质），只需要很少的指导就可以独自工作（同样是生化人中的一个相对稀少的特质），最重要的是，他独立完成工作的时候不是像一台电脑一样跟随着二元制的逻辑系统，而是像一个真正的人一样思考。

 

 

休在大约中午的时候得到了第一次休息，他立即决定用这个时间吃掉两份他们今天提供的食物。

让他意外的是，食堂满满地全是人，而且食物闻起来让人垂涎欲滴，以至于他的肚子立即抱怨了起来。19-1026-71奇怪地看了他一眼。

“你没事吧？”

“我要 **饿昏了** ，19，而且你知道这闻起来像什么吗？”

生化人盯着他。

“闻起来像是我 **几个月** 以来吃的第一顿正经饭菜，19。这——现在对于我来说，这才是快乐的感觉。”

“我有点担心你。”生化人回答，但是一丝微笑出现在了他的嘴角。

 

 

借着肚子里一顿热饭的力量，休成功地用蛮力把他的医疗室收拾出了一点样子。进行到一半的时候，他发现自己在哼一段歌剧，可能这就是其他意识清醒的病人都在奇怪地看着他的原因，但是他感觉好极了。

“你为什么要这样？”19-1026-71最终还是问道。

“哪样？哼歌吗？”

“是的。”

“我——”休合上刚刚堆满的柜子，“我很开心。嗯，我们又有了足够的储备，我有很大把握治好所有人，刚刚终于又吃上了一顿正经饭，而且味道棒极了，看起来终于一切都会没事了，而且我很开心。”

“你在哼什么？”

“噢，这是，嗯，是一个歌剧叫做‘魔笛’。我不知道你有没有……听说过？”

他应该没有，休在问出口的一瞬间里就意识到了。不，当然他没听说过，他应该从没去听过歌剧，他可能都不知道歌剧是什么，而且这样问很过分——

“魔笛？”

“是的。这个歌剧是讲——”

“我知道是讲什么。我的创造者以前经常听这种音乐。”

噢。

“不过根据你的哼唱，我倒没认出来。”

 **噢** 。

“看起来你的音乐技巧不是特别好，或许你应该彻底放弃哼歌。”然后19-1026-71转过身去，留下休目瞪口呆。

没礼貌。

“好吧，首先，我很擅长音乐。或许我没有特别美妙的歌声，但是我以前演奏萨克斯，我会识谱，而且——”

“你多大的时候演奏萨克斯？”

“什么？噢，高中的时候，大学里也吹一点。”

“那是很久以前了，不是吗？”

“什么？”休完全转过身来面对生化人，“这不重要，就像不会忘记骑自行车一样。”

“我不会骑自行车。”

“看吧！”

“可是这和你声称擅长音乐没有关系。我有完美的听力，而且刚才完全听不出来那是‘魔笛’，要不是你告诉了我的话。”

“我——这——你真没礼貌。”

“不，这是陈述事实。”

休有点受伤，“那，根据你的评价，如果我唱歌和哼唱都这么糟糕，那干嘛不证明一下你唱得更好呢？不然就显得你很不公平。”

19-1026-71缠好了线，放在挂钩上。

“好吧。”他清了清嗓子，“嗯，你想让我唱什么？”

“我不知道，随便什么。”

“好。”

然后他唱了起来，休差点忘记了呼吸。19-1026-71站在这里的方式带着一点下意识的害羞，手臂放松地搁在两侧，视线落在休旁边的某处。他的声音温暖又柔和，而且他唱到一些歌词的时候又带着感情。

这是一首情歌，休在几句词之后意识到，有关跟另一半拉手和拥抱，还有坠入爱河。

他在第一段之后停下，然后耸了耸肩。“你看？比你好多了。”

“我的天哪。你介意每天晚上唱歌帮我入睡吗？”

“我有那么无聊吗？”生化人的声音里又出现了一丝早期的敌意。

“不是，我的意思是——你的歌声太好听了，19。”

“不知道为什么，这对我的创造者很重要。”

“这很棒，你的声音很棒。”

19-1026-71低下了头，微笑挂在脸上。“谢谢你，虽然这不能算是我自己的成就，这只是……程序，还有工程设计那些东西。”

“是的，不，我不这么觉得。我认为——我是说，你有灵魂。这会——这种东西会进化，会改变，还有……你懂吗？”真是棒，他就像当年邀请尼克·杰森去毕业舞会的时候一样口齿伶俐。

但是19-1026-71脸上的笑容让一切都值得了。“谢谢你。你这么说真是太好了。”

但是休还想说得更深一些，想对他解释说是的，说19-1026-71是 **一个人** 而不是一个精巧的电脑有着清晰的逻辑。但是他感觉他会舌头打结，要不然会大出洋相，要不就是冒犯到生化人，而这两件事他都不想做。

 

 

他们又和提利、迈克尔和阿什一起吃晚饭，提利语速飞快地说着休一点都不懂的东西，但是迈克尔和阿什兴高采烈地听着，19-1026-71也是。

“你是在说，这场战争能够更快地结束，如果你能安装上这个——你叫它什么来着？”阿什问。

“我叫它托马斯，因为这比技术名词要好听多了。”提利惬意地微笑，而阿什用笑声回应。

“那就叫托马斯了。如果你在每一架战斗机的机翼上都安装上一个，嗯，托马斯，你觉得战斗能更快地结束，是吧？”

“啊对。而且我会确保我能做到。嗯，我了解到托马斯可能已经救了很多很多人，但是……”

“所以你真的是个天才？”阿什感叹道。

“等等， 你是在说我觉得你在说的事情吗？你 **理解** 托马斯，它是什么原理？”

“是的，我是说，大概——”

休没再听接下来的对话，默默地微笑着。提利是个天才，当然了，而且他也不太惊讶之前战斗中看到的那些闪亮的灯光是她的发明产生的，但是听她解释这些小玩意通常让休头疼。她最新的一批玩具，她这么叫它们，涉及空气分子操控。或者是其他的什么。休对化学和物理和她玩来玩去的这些科学一点概念都没有。

“所以你在哪学的这些？”阿什完全被吸引住了。真可爱。

“嗯，呃，我读过麻省理工，但是他们把我开除了，因为我好像……当时有点计算错误，明显炸裂一座礼堂的地基并不符合校规，然后……是的。但是后来我去了一个科技展，在那里遇见了一位出色的女性，尤恩·善，然后，呃，她在IGRG工作，而且她特别喜欢我当时研究的一些东西，然后她提出让我去她那里带薪实习，真的很棒，然后最终我来到了这里，然后——”

“尤恩·善？”19-1026-71打断她，瞪大了眼睛。

“是的，你认识她？我的意思是，还用说嘛，你当然认识她，她创造了M7G型号还有……嗯，其他的每一种机器人，然后她发明的人造意识，还有——所有东西，你知道，但是我是问你是像‘认识她’那样认识她？”

“她是我的创造者。”19-1026-71轻声说，“我——她是我的创造者。我不知道你以前也认识她！”

“尤恩·善简直上是所有星球上最出色，最聪明，最有才华，最智慧的人了！”提利激动地坐不稳当，“而且她人这么好，还这么善良，而且帮了我这么多，我实在是太有福气了能被她收到门下，而且——我不知道，她就是太出色了。”

“生前是。”19-1026-71纠正她，“她生前是。她——她过世了。”

提利轻轻地抽了一口冷气，“不！”

“很不幸，是的。”

“发生什么了？我都不知道她生病了！”

“她被杀害了。”生化人的语气有点奇怪。

“杀害？”迈克尔难以置信地重复，“为什么会有人想要除掉这一代人里最伟大的天才？”

19-1026-71耸肩，“我不知道。我只是——我认为她当时知道她已经活不久了。她告诉了我。我——她亲自制造了我。我不是在一座工厂里生产的，我是在她的车间里制造出来的。我在非常早期就有了意识，之后我们进行过很多次的长谈。她当时在害怕着什么事情，但是她一直没告诉我具体是什么。”他低头盯着自己的大腿。“我希望——我希望她当时告诉了我该怎么去帮她，她一直——她一直在隐晦地表达着什么，或者让我知道什么，但是她最终也没有机会完整地传达。”

“我很抱歉。”休轻声说，“这一定很难受。”

19-1026-71耸肩，“这改变了我的一生，我永远都不会忘记她。”

“而且她给你放了歌剧。”

生化人微笑，“是的，她真的很喜欢歌剧。”

“我以前的舰长见过她一次。”迈克尔说，脸上带着怀念的微笑。“皮帕——乔久对我说起过她。听起来她是个伟大的人。”

“所以才奇怪。为什么会有人想杀掉一个一直都被称为伟大的人呢？”

休叹气，“人类都很奇怪，阿什。而且——嗯，我不想这么说，但是善在世界上最大的公司工作，她基本上是整个研发过程的心脏和灵魂。这会吸引敌人。”

“是一个职业杀手。”19-1026-71说，“或者说——不是真正的独立雇佣杀手那样的职业杀手，而是另一个公司派来的。”

“你是在开玩笑！”提利喊道，“怎么可能，另一个公司？真的？那——那样风险是极高的。他们为什么要这样做？”

“我的建造者当时在研究一项发明。她老是说总有一天我会知道的，但是从没说过具体是什么。当时——天已经很晚了，一个冬天的周日晚上，所以整栋楼里除了我的建造者以外没有人，我在实验室深处她工作和睡觉的地方，然后我听到了门铃，然后——我记得我很疑惑谁会来找她，因为即使是CEO也不会在这个时间过来，但是我没太仔细想。但是她当时很吃惊，而且听起来她不认识来的人，所以我有点好奇就偷看了一点，然后我看见了他。他几乎有她的两倍高，然后抓住了她的喉咙，把她扔到了我藏着的地方，这样他的两只手都能空出来去打碎玻璃。他可能没想到还会有其他人在实验室里。然后——我的创造者，她在落地的时候受伤了，没办法起身，而且当时年纪也已经很大了。我本来就担心她的健康很久了。所以我就走向她，试图帮她站起来，但是她命令我不要动。她——我不知道她是怎么做到的，但是她一定是编写了一个子程序，让我无法违抗她，她只需要说——有点像是一个咒语，然后我就无法反抗，回到了我之前站着的地方。然后那个杀手把她扔出了窗外。她甚至都没有哀求他，她就——她就让他这么做了。”生化人吞咽了一下，“我没办法帮她。我当时什么都做不了，不论我有多么想去。”

提利的手捂住了嘴，“噢我的天，她真的是被杀害的。但是——你——你肯定可以认出那个凶手的。”

19-1026-71摇了摇头，“警察从没问过我。我猜测他们觉得我肯定什么都不知道，然后第二天早晨我就被另一家公司收进了仓库。在离开了仓库之后我才重新获得了，嗯，支配自己的自由。”

“那你就知道凶手是谁了！”提利喊道。一些人转过头来。降低了声音，她说：“你可以告诉警察凶手是谁，他们就可以调查出真凶和动机了。”

“警察从来不会听生化人的，不管有多么先进。”阿什插话，“我有——我的哥哥在警察局工作，他们有很多案子问一下生化人就可以轻易解决，但是大部分型号收集的数据都归属于制造公司，他们是不愿意公布这些数据的。”

“但是19不属于任何公司。”迈克尔皱起眉头说。

“我属于IGRG股份有限公司，但是，他们从不公布标记为‘公司机密’的信息这件事，可是声名远扬。”

“但是你知道是谁杀了善！”

“迈克尔，仅仅因为我知道他是为哪家公司工作的不代表就是他们想要除掉她。他可能特意戴着另一家公司的安保标志，而不是真正雇佣他的公司，有些人为了钱什么都做得出来。”

“但是！但是等等！等等！”提利在位子上跳起来。“你看到了他的脸，不是吗？那你就可以指认他了！”

“他可能坐上下一架穿梭机就走了。提利，没有希望的。假设他当时没有易容，他也还是不会说出雇佣他的公司，即使他是直接被某一家竞争公司雇来的，而不是什么隐蔽又无法追踪的地下网络。而且……我现在都不不能跟地球联络，而且——就像阿什说的，他们是不会听我说的。现在只希望能发现我的创造者试图告诉我的秘密是什么。”

“她当时已经担惊受怕很久了。乔久当时频繁地跟她联系，然后……善很害怕。她觉得有人想害她，还有她研发的一些东西。”迈克尔说。

“那她有没有告诉过你的舰长原因？”19-1026-71几乎在恳求。休的心脏收紧了。很明显从一开始19-1026-71的创造者就对他很重要，从他提到她时几乎虔诚的语气就能听出，而且考虑到她被谋杀的时候他被迫站在一旁，嗯，这对他来说一定很难受。但是想到他存在的唯一原因可能仅仅是为了保存一个秘密，这又是格外地残忍。

“没有，乔久没提到过。抱歉。”

“不，没关系。谢谢你告诉我这么多。”

提利低头盯着她的盘子，摆弄着剩下的最后一点食物，挂着她思考时的表情。

“我还是没明白。”她最终说，“就是，尤恩·善是个 **天才** 。她考虑到了所有方面，对吧？而且——她给19编写的子程序明确是为了在她被谋杀的时候让他不要插手。但是为什么呢？为什么不写一个子程序来保护她的生命？为什么不说出他背负的东西是什么？为什么不安排他去一个有人能揭示这个秘密的地方？这太奇怪了。”

“她当时很害怕，提利。或许她没计划这么多。”迈克尔在看向她的女朋友时，表情总是会变得温柔，休发现了。这非常的暖心。

“不是的，迈克，你不——你不了解尤恩。当我说天才的时候，我是认真的。她连去厕所都会考虑好计划B，C，D一直到Z。”

“说不定19就是应该来到这里呢？”休说，提出他的一点看法。

“来到一个随机的人类企图殖民的行星？当时这里还没有打仗。”

“不，但是这样想，提利。你说她是个天才。嗯，就算不是天才也能提前，嗯，几年就知道战争即将来临。”

“寇波医生，我不认为我的创造者预见到了这场战争，然后不知怎么地确保了在未来的某一天，我会被选出来保护你。而且——这些理论假说又不能使她复活，所以如果我们换一个话题的话，我会很感激的。”19-1026-71的声音很空洞。

他们都有点吓了一跳。

提利是第一个出声的人，“当然，抱歉，我们太不顾你的感受了。”

“不，没关系，只是……我不想再谈论这个了。”

“当然。”

气氛继续尴尬了漫长的几分钟，然后被阿什打破，带着一点假装出来的喜悦，但是他的出发点是好的。

“那，提利，再给我讲讲托马斯吧。你觉得它最终能破解克林贡的隐身装置吗？”

他们又回到了往常的嬉笑打闹，但是休的视线还保持在19-1026-71身上。生化人看起来沉浸在了他自己的回忆深处，毫无疑问是在重新回想那天晚上改变了他一生的事件。休看到过这种表情，尤其频繁地在迈克尔的脸上。失去与你如此亲近的人造成的后果必然是深远的。他为生化人感到抱歉。还没等找到在这世界上的一席之地，生活就已经被最可怕的事情搅乱。

休同时也在琢磨19-1026-71提到的这个“仓库”。眼前冒出了库房里满满的柜子都装满了生化人的景象。真是个可怕的场景，被埋葬着，直到又有人需要你。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无警告，但是可以看到十九（无意识地）调戏医生，还有可爱的提利和迈克尔。

休看到了下一次日出，默默地掐算着如果太阳现在才升起的话，他还要熬夜工作多久。他唯一能期待的就是吃饭时间了，可以在他的医疗室外待上宝贵的一小会儿。他起床的时候是……三点？四点，好像是？重新包扎伤口，分发止痛药，尽可能多地强迫他的病人进行再生治疗，因为再生得越多，他们需要的药品就越少，他们还能越早地重新开始工作。这让他心中发过誓的部分隐隐作痛，但不幸的是他做其他任何事情都毫无胜算。

 

 

卢卡走进来的时候大约是……大约是几点。休已经没有时间感了。

“大家怎么样了？”舰长问道，显露出了罕见的友好。

休喝掉他的第五杯……？咖啡，耸了耸肩，“我只能说，他们都能活下去，目前都没有忍受痛苦。”

卢卡点头。“嗯，这很好。坟墓已经准备好了，顺便一说。仪式在今天下午举行。”

然而有二十人不能参加，休苦涩地想。跟卢卡争论从来都是无用功，于是他保持着沉默。

“你能让泰勒上尉执行飞行任务了吗？”

休嘲弄地哼了一声，“当然不行。他才能勉强走路，而且我都不需要进行检查就能知道，他的手眼协调能力低于任何可接受的标准，他出去只会帮倒忙。”

“听着，医生。泰勒是我们这最好的飞行员。我需要他才能赢得战争。现在你最好拼尽全力让他在接下来的几天里恢复状态。我的中队失去了五分之一的成员，养不起懒蛋，尤其是那些不如他的。”

休带着同等的怒火回瞪着他，“舰长，恕我直言，我已经拼尽全力了。但他是人，需要时间来愈合，除非是我孤陋寡闻，世上没有能用静脉注射就恢复心理精神健康的东西。他会痊愈——在一段时间以后。”

“他的第一班飞行在周五，第二轮班，所以要不然让他在那之前准备好，要不然就在没恢复的情况下直接飞。你的决定。”

在休能给他一拳之前，他就走了，或许对每个人都好。

19-1026-71观察了他们的对话，批判地眯起了眼睛，“他总是这么……极端吗？”

“不，这是他态度好的时候。”休抱怨地说，然后回到了之前他在做的事。卢卡会带着他们所有人一起提前进坟墓的。

 

 

葬礼仪式短暂且简单。休回来的时候感觉有一点冷，但是还有工作要做，所以他没有时间考虑这些。尽管19-1026-71已经学会了很多，他还是不能替代休的那两个护士，他向上天祈祷希望他们还在这里。

 

 

当他的脑袋在午夜前碰到枕头时，他几乎有点意外。不过他已经没有这个脑容量来感觉到意外了。

 

 

第二天基本一样。休拼命地挺过去，喝掉一杯一杯的咖啡，但是他能感觉到身体在祈求他休息。19-1026-71用尽全力地支持休——这倒有点让人诧异，考虑到他们的初见是那么的不顺利——但是休自己包扎绷带会快一些，还有自己分发正确剂量的药品，自己调整再生仪。如果他有这个精力，生化不断地在他身后晃悠会使他焦虑，但更让人心累的是，19-1026-71不断地问问题，还企图帮忙，即便他什么也帮不上。

至少泰勒恢复得越来越好了，或许让他在周五参加第一次飞行并不算太早。休只希望他能有机会也帮他在心理上恢复，因为任何一个有感情细胞的人（那就是除了卢卡以外的所有人）都能看出这个年轻人正承受着沉重的伤痛。不过话说回来，可能卢卡意识到了他在强迫别人做什么，只是不在乎而已。

 

 

休低头盯着显示泰勒的数据的PADD，这个上尉耐心地等着他的指示。理论上说，他今天就可以离开医疗室了，理论上说，他以后需要的东西都可以随时来取，但是休依然有点不确定。

重新融入其他的士兵，可能也对泰勒有好处。

休叹气。在身边没有另一个医生来共同决策的情况下，他不想被迫做出这个决定。

“好吧，我决定放你回去，但是一旦哪里疼了，或者你感觉不舒服……只要有任何问题，我都需要知道。别企图硬挺过去，行吗？你要是晕在一架飞机里，带着它一起坠毁，我们是赢不了战争的，好吗？”

泰勒咧嘴笑了，“明白了，谢谢你。”

“你放他走的时候，好像不太开心。”19-1026-71评论道，好奇地看着休。

“是的，我觉得他还没完全愈合。”

“那为什么不让他留下？”

“我想让他体会一下接近正常的生活，之后再被卢卡派出去。而且，我也宁愿少在这里照顾一个人，谢天谢地了。”休说，感觉到生化人已经准备好了下一个问题。

“一百人的中队只配备一名医生合乎标准吗？”

说得好像他们还有完整的一百人一样，休苦涩地想。如果他能救活更多的人该多好。他们肯定已经减少到了八十人左右。二十条生命都落在休的头上，他应该保护的生命。

“我以前也有两名护士。”他回答，希望19-1026-71能体会到他的言外之意。

“他们去哪了？”

看来是不能。

“克林贡人送回了一个我们的飞行员，在她身上捆了炸弹，希望爆炸能够进一步瓦解我们。她没办法警告我们。我的一个护士在最初的爆炸中死去，另一个失血过多而死。我当时什么都做不了。”

“噢。”

“是的，还有其他问题吗？”他又在难为人了。他的母亲会生气的。

“抱歉我问你了。”生化人冷冰冰地说，转过身去。

休想叹气。有的时候他们能像陷入困境的两个成年人一样好好说话，愿意帮助对方，但是他们的对话也经常这样结束，其中一人使用过分的言辞，而另一人被侮辱。这比其他的事都让休的神经紧绷，肩上的压力，缺乏睡眠，无法衡量的责任，他只是希望能找到一个求同存异的平衡点。不幸的是，这看起来也不太可能。

于是他转身去进行下一轮的再生。他也做不了什么其他的事。当年或许就应该拿个生物再生学的研究学位，而不是一个医学博士。

 

 

他们甚至晚饭的时候都没看见提利或迈克尔或阿什，所以休就自己跟19-1026-71坐在一起，他表现得格外沉默寡言。这也对提升休的情绪也没有任何的帮助。

 

 

然后又是医疗室，做点这个，做点那个，还有无数轮的再生，注射药物，检查绷带和生命体征。

然后还有报告要填。发明战时官僚主义的人肯定是一个受虐狂，休觉得，因为说真的，所有病人细枝末节的报告，记录他们的每一次呼吸，每一分钟的疼痛水平，情绪状况什么的，这有点太过火了。而且对于负责一支军队那么多的伤员的唯一一名医生来说，他也才勉强能够完成，每隔几分钟都总会有人需要些什么。

 

 

体征手环连接的装置发出的滴声将他从美妙的睡眠中拽回，意识模糊，他好像在沼泽里挣扎，但是却宁愿被吞噬。

他带着严重的头疼，而且感觉自己有一百零二岁，关节和肌肉疼痛着。

“你想让我去——”19-1026-71问道。

休朝着他的方向抱怨地咆哮了一声，虽然他听着更像是一声呻吟。

“这是同意了吗？”

他没给面子回答这个问题。转而穿进靴子，抓起夹克，甚至懒得穿上他的制服。等他意识到需要拿上连接装置的时候已经有点晚了，然后他踉跄着走下楼梯，肩膀时不时地撞上墙壁。

 

 

是里斯，他平躺着，呼吸浅而急促，双眼因疼痛而闭紧。休能体会到，他真的能——他也不喜欢躺在难受的病床上，待在冰冷的医疗室，被很多痛苦的人环绕着，尤其是还带着最近受的伤——但是……他真的很累，眼睛后面的头痛又加剧起来。

即使这样，他还是在里斯的病床旁弯下腰，关掉滴声然后温柔地触碰他的肩膀。

“怎么了，里斯？”

男人必须要咬紧牙关才能回答，是的，休已经知道他怎么了。

“妈的——天哪，太疼了。让它停下，医生， **求你了** 。”

“我会的。”休向他保证，“给我点时间拿药，行吧？”

 

 

后来，他并不记得给里斯拿药，或是跌跌撞撞地回到床上，但是里斯的医疗档案上记录了休给过他一些药，即使药品真正的名字被拼错得像谜语一样，休都不知道该拿它怎么办。

他继续巡逻，他分发药品，就像昨天和前天和过去的五十年一样，然后他填写报告，他的眼睛沉重且疲惫，然后……

 

 

“寇波医生！寇波医生，有紧急情况！”

休被吓了一跳，差点掉下椅子，暂时地被惯性控制，紧接着眩晕感充满了大脑，迟缓地试图在几秒钟内找清方向。

“寇波医生！”

他眨了眨眼，试着想起这名少尉的名字，但是他的大脑和舌头都无法运转。

“好，我在这。”

“是威尔斯，长官。我不知道发生了什么，但是——”

休笨拙地向前走，立刻找到了——他都不知道能用来干什么，但是他找到了一根笔，于是他就拿了起来。可能会有用……是吧？

 

 

威尔斯的脸上全是血，休机械般地开始进行各种扫描，来确定是否有头部创伤，感谢这些必要的步骤都已经是肌肉记忆了。他很快就确诊了严重的脑震荡，让威尔斯卧床休息，告诉19-1026-71每小时记录她的体征信息，然后就退回了他简易的办公室，心不在焉地小口喝着咖啡。

 

 

可能是在四点左右，他放弃了，刚刚完成下午的巡床，在桌子上用胳膊当成枕头，随便地把几个PADD推到一旁。等他醒来的时候后背和脖子怕是要抗议，但是如果他能闭上眼睡几分钟的话，那就太好了。

嘿，或许如果他跟19-1026-71好好说的话，就能说服他帮忙按摩一次后背。噢，那听起来真好。他的手会很舒服。

休笑了，然后闭上眼睛， 然后睡着了。

 

 

他没想到真的会被肩膀上轻柔的手叫醒，但是他就在这，感觉到这些手指——舒适的温度，修剪好的指甲，确实是完美的——缓慢地向上移动直到按摩到他的脖子，轻柔地放松着他僵硬的肌肉，然后一路移到他的太阳穴。

“如果你脱掉夹克，我很愿意好好地给你按摩后背。”

“迈克尔。”休微笑着回答。她很少显露出来，但是她的心是很柔软的。而且她按摩的手法真的很棒。“嗯，尽管我很想，但是你可是有女朋友的。”

“是啊，说到这个女朋友。”

休坐起来拉伸了一下。他不知道他睡了多久，但是他确实感觉好些了。

“她又干了什么？”他问，然后注意到提利正坐在办公室的另一把椅子上，看起来有点惭愧，捂着其中一只手的姿势看起来状况不妙。

“你是说，除了表现得像个傻子一样？”迈克尔的微笑软化了她的言语，她走到提利那边，把双手埋到她女朋友灌木丛一般的头发里。提利靠着她。“她可能弄断了手指里的每一块骨头。而我需要那些手指还能恢复正常。尤其是这只手。”

提利咯咯的笑了，而且休也忍不住咧开嘴，已经拿到了便携的X光设备。

“你知道，博纳姆，就算我是你们的医生，但是有一些事情我还是不需要知道的。”

他迅速地治好了提利，送她们俩出去。19-1026-71很安静，但是一直全神贯注地听着。

“为什么迈克尔这么在意这只手？”他问，然后休在心里呻吟了一下。“这没有道理。两只手是——”

“提利是左撇子。”休打断他。

“所以……？”

“所以，因为她这只手更加灵活，所以用这只手取悦迈克尔的时候会更好一些。”

“取悦……怎么取悦？”

如果休不是在努力避免详细地解释他的两个朋友是情侣，并且还在发生关系的话（虽然生化人到现在也该知道她们在一起了），他会觉得19-1026-71现在脸上的表情很可爱。

即使是这样，他还是宁愿……不用这样做。

可能是绕不开了。唉。

“取悦她……在性方面。”

“那你该怎么做？”

“呃，我不会这么做，因为她们是我的朋友，而且我们不是——我们的关系不是……那样的。”

“假设呢？”

妈的，他需要更多的咖啡，但是手上这杯是空的，而且走到最近的咖啡机又有点麻烦。

“好吧，当两个人用那种方式喜欢对方，并且，你知道，同意进行，呃，性行为的时候，他们会，如果他们想的话，找到一个隐蔽的地方然后……抚摸对方。”他是个医生。这不应该这么尴尬，天哪。“我们人类做这样的事，因为这样我们会感觉很好。不是每个人都喜欢，当然，也不是每个人都有这种欲望，但是很多人都有。而且，很明显，当你的伴侣用惯用手的时候感觉会更好。”

“我两只手的灵活程度是一样的。”19-1026-71说，好像在闲聊一样。

“好吧，那你就可以把两只手都当作惯用手。我是说，通常都是要用两只手的，但是……你懂的。”

“那不通常的时候呢？”

去他妈的。

“这个，呃，一些人喜欢在享受欢愉的时候被压制住。这并不符合每个人的胃口，但是这个想法是很平常的，你知道。每个人想要的都不同，这取决于你喜欢什么。”

“你喜欢什么，寇波医生？”

呃，噢，额，妈的？！

他清了清嗓子。“这个，额，就像我说的，每个人都偏好不同的东西，而且……不是每个人都偏好相同的性别。就我而言，我偏向男人，但是……你知道，这只是我。而且……每个人都喜欢在不同的地方被抚摸，而且你知道。是的，额。”他又清了清嗓子。

19-1026-71还在期待地看着他。

“那你喜欢什么？”

“我——你是说，就我个人来说？”

“是的。”

“这个嘛，额，我。你看，额，19，我们不是——”他用手示意着二人之间的空间，希望能传达他想说的意思，“我们不是那种关系。”

“什么意思？”

“我们不是——我们俩不是——这不是——我们不是恋人，好吧？”

“所以你必须是一个人的恋人才能取悦他。”

“是的。”

“我懂了。”说完这句话，生化人又一次走开，忙着做其他的事情。

休还留在那里，冒着汗。有的时候感觉生化人是在刻意地调戏他，总有一天休会意志薄弱而无法拒绝他，因为……去他的，你不能在日常对话里直接问别人他喜欢在床上做什么。虽然也不是说他跟19-1026-71到目前为止的对话都算正常，但是——好吧。他的心跳有点快，无法在桌子上重新睡着，而且他的脖子感觉有点僵硬，所以他快速地去了一趟厕所，然后去进行了另一轮的查房。

 

 

两天之后，他终于进行了漫长的几天内的第一次晨跑。当然他更愿意稍微多睡一会，之前一直每晚都至少被叫醒一次，但是他也需要让生活恢复正轨。

 

 

他吃了早饭就去了第二轮查房，感谢上苍他的病人们都在修好的再生仪的帮助下恢复得很快。这让他保持着稳定的情绪，能够在医疗室清醒工作，还要填完所有的积压起来的文件。

 

 

在他的午饭和中午巡查之后不久，有人敲了敲门框。一瞬间内，休眼前生动地闪现了他当时跟站内一个特别帅气的医生搞在一起的场景，他们被一个护士的敲门声打断的时候，休才刚刚往嘴里塞进了一些美妙的东西。幸运的是当时还有个医生，不像这里一个都没有。

但是这里也没人可搞在一起，所以有没有医生都不重要了。

休转过身来，泰勒正靠在门框上。

“抱歉打扰你，寇波医生。”

休摇了摇头。“别担心，进来吧，坐下。我能帮你什么？”

泰勒坐在唯一的另外一把椅子上，不安地绞动着双手。

“你说过一旦有任何不舒服就来找你。”

“是的。怎么了？”

男人迅速了扫了一眼门，又看向19-1026-71，明显地不自在。

“19，你可不可以在外面等？是这个，嗯，医患保密协议，而你既不是医生也不是患者。”

出人意料的是，生化人甚至都没有提出异议。休转回来面向泰勒。

“告诉我吧。”

“我——”他抖了一下腿，没看着休。“我睡得很不好。我没法——超过几个小时是完全不可能的，而且同一个屋子里的其他人都已经因为我经常吵醒他们开始生气了。”

“噩梦吗？”

“对的。这——我不知道。呃，总之，迈克尔说你有特别有效的助眠药，然后，所以……如果你能给我一些。”

“当然。我能用检测你的生命体征来交换它们吗？”

“好。你想让我躺下还是——”

“不用，就这样待着，别担心。”

休拿出他的急救包然后进行了一次快速的检查。

“嗯，看起来很正常。除了睡眠以外，你感觉怎么样？”

泰勒耸了耸肩。“嗯，大家对我都足够友善，呃，定期吃饭的感觉很好，尤其现在都是新鲜的了，所以，是的。”

“好的。那卢卡呢？他还在坚持拷问你吗？”

“不，这……其实没什么关系的。他们——他想让我重新开始值班，但是你明确说过要等到周五？”

休严肃地点头，“听着，阿什，如果目前我有权力来完整地治疗的话，我会送你去接受至少一年的心理康复治疗，远离这个地方，然后我会安排全面的身体康复计划，然后你才有可能继续服役。有可能。”

“我觉得舰长不会——”

“就是这样。所以，是的，你会回去值班，你觉得怎么样？”

“我……我想做点贡献，所以……这也不是太糟。”

“你即将独自驾驶面对克林贡人，阿什。你觉得怎么样？”

“这是我收到的命令，我不能反抗。”

“我知道。但是——听着。我或许还能帮你一点，稍微延期。给你更多的时间。”

泰勒现在看起来快要哭了。“我——医生，我能拿到安眠药了吗？”

“当然。但是，我可以告诉卢卡——”

“谢谢你，但是我会没事的。”

这种语调是无法反驳的。休递给他药品，沉重地看着他离开。

 

 

过了一会，正当休在考虑让身体再一次小睡的时候，提利出现了。

“你知道吗？你看起来需要做一次spa，在桑拿里去个角质，同时找人做一个足部按摩！”她喊道，蹦蹦跳跳地坐到他的桌子上。

“提利，我感觉你没怎么做过spa。在桑拿里是没法去角质的。但我肯定不会反对足部按摩”

她咯咯的笑了，晃动着双腿。

“好吧，我不会碰你的脚，因为我明确地知道你怕痒还会踢我，而且你强壮到可以用我砸穿一堵墙，而且总有人来确保某人的紧张情绪不会高到爆表，但是，我很愿意试着帮你按摩肩膀和后背。”

“你说真的？”

“噢是的。”

“那谁去修那些飞机呢？”

提利耸了一下肩膀，拨开碍事的头发。“我之后还有很多时间。并且我们现在有足够的飞机能够起飞，这不会是个问题。然而，我觉得我们的医生并不处在完美的工作状态。所以！你准备好脱掉夹克和衬衫，让我施展魔法了吗？”

休呻吟了一下，然后握住她的其中一只手，亲吻了她的关节。

“提利你真是太好了，而且绝对是个天使，我爱你而且我这辈子都配不上你。”

他飞速地脱掉夹克和衬衫，转身用后背对着提利，她没浪费一秒钟就把手指放在他的脖子上。

休在触碰下开心地叹了口气，然后闭上了眼睛。

“所以，我可能应该告诉你，这是有代价的。”

“什么都行。”他回答，有点惊讶于他声音里浓烈的感情，于是快速地归咎于他之前实在太缺乏肢体接触了。

提利的手指舒缓地陷进他的皮肤，魔法般地找到每一个打结的地方，他忍不住呻吟了一声。

“所以，这个飞行员。阿什·泰勒上尉。”

“嗯哼。”

“他有点帅气，你不觉得吗？”

“你有个女朋友，提利。”休说话时已经有点含糊了。提利的手指太舒服了，而且他的脖子又开始恢复了生机。

“噢，我知道。除非迈克尔也想尝上一口，我是不会对他采取行动的。”

“我以为你只对女人感兴趣呢。”

“嗯，是的，但是……他算个例外。他很帅。不管怎样，这不是关于我想不想上他，而是你想不想。”

“嗯？”

“好吧，面对现实。大部分人有性欲的人，也就是很多人，需要时不时地上床。例子就是我们勤劳的医生。所以问题来了：在可预见的未来，你想不想也尝上一口？”

她的手指移动到他后背上的一个硬结，休一时说不出话，在一瞬间内百感交集。他知道表现得紧张是个坏主意，所以他尽力地靠近她的触摸，以便她打开僵住的肌肉。

他又一次呻吟，这种痛苦的快感还有——让人飘飘欲仙的手法混杂在一起，他可怜又迷茫的身体已经不知道该怎么反应了。最终沉淀为轻微的兴奋，然后他主动靠近提利的触碰，沉浸在感官体验中。

“休？”

“嗯？”

“你想分一口这个帅气的上尉还是不想？”

“你来就是为这事？”

“我来也是为了给你迈克尔承诺过的按摩，但是她一段时间都没兑现，但是我觉得，干嘛不一石二鸟呢。”

“我……啊啊……我觉得泰勒还没准备好，嗯，做任何事。听着，提利……”休的声音又渐渐减弱，接近极致的享受使他说不出话来。真他妈可悲。

“我听着呢？”

休挣扎着掌控住自己，“他受到了很严重的创伤。对他小心一点。”

“所以你没兴趣吗？但他是个男人呀，休，你喜欢他们的！”

“我有喜欢的类型。”

“他不符合吗？”

“不——不是特别符合。噢，天哪，提利，就是这里，这太舒服了。”

她更用力地按下去，休随着内啡肽的潮涌流过全身而呻吟着。

“给你找个男人上床真不容易，休·寇波。”

“你知道——嗯！——不是每个人都——或许我就不需要，就是， **需要** ，需要性生活。”

“休，我能在你身上闻到性挫折的味道。不是说，呃，我不知道，人们缺少其他人的触碰就会死吗？”

“你非要这样吗？”

“嗯，我更希望你能活着治疗我们。而且，我是你的朋友。”

典型的提利。

“现在我不需要性生活。”

“嗯，我没想提供。但是你说人们缺少触摸就会死，所以！”

“ **婴儿** 缺少肢体接触就会死，是的。我不是个婴儿。”

“行，好吧，那我来提供。”

休咧嘴笑了，再一次合上眼睛。

“但是！”

“噢天哪，提利。”

“我需要知道你喜欢的类型，这样我才能给你找个人来暖床。”

“我很确定这是性别歧视。”

“你喜欢什么类型，休？不告诉我就挠你。”

休笑了，“好吧，嗯，金发，通常是。”

“嗯好。所以迈克尔是安全的。噢等等，她的性别也错了。好吧，还有呢？”

伶牙俐齿，休想说。一个会反驳他的人，但是心底其实很柔软。浅色的皮肤可以跟他形成对比，不用太健美，休愿意用一切来交换一个摸起来有肉的伴侣。一个会在亲吻的时候用很多舌头的人，而且是休可以抱起来的人，而且只比休高那么一点点，有宽阔的手指和温暖的身体，抱起来很舒服，而且愿意从后面搂住他，浅色的眼睛和粉色的嘴唇，而且——妈的。不是生化人。妈的。

“休？”

“我不知道。性格好的人。”

“你想到什么人了。”

“没有。”

“就 **有** 。”

“提利，别提了。”

“好吧，行。所以，你在营地里有感兴趣的人吗？”

问题是——到现在，休已经不介意和女人睡了，这个他平时是没多大兴趣的。提利说得对，他需要上床了。

“或者，如果你的床足够大，等迈克尔去参加那个远征了以后，我就来跟你一起睡。”

“等等，远征？”休从她的手指下扭过神来看着她。

“他们没告诉你？”

“提利，这里没人告诉我任何事，我就应该默默治好所有人然后不提出任何问题！”

“可是你的工作做的好极了。是的，远征。卢卡舰长想要——嗯，应该是想要阿什飞几次巡逻任务，适应一下，然后他和迈克尔就组成一个二人的山脉探险小队。”

“我们这边还是克林贡那边？”

提利的表情畏缩起来，“你觉得呢？”

“噢，天哪。”

“是的。”

“可我们知道克林贡基地有多近吗？还是说只能希望他们待在山脉的另一边足够远的地方。”

“我——我不知道，迈克尔确实说了我们似乎已经画好了地图，多亏阿什带回来的情报，但是……说实话，我们只能祈祷最好的结果。”

休恼怒地摇了摇头，“去他妈的卢卡。”

“其实是萨茹。”

“噢，好吧，原来萨茹只要不用自己身处其中，就不再害怕危险了。”

“喔，休，别这样。你听起来比他还糟糕。”

“好吧，难道我是唯一一个觉得派我们的人去克林贡那边的时候，只知道他们基地的大致方位是个坏主意吗？最可怕的情况——”

“我知道！休，我知道，我跟你一样讨厌这个计划，可能还更讨厌一些，但是我能怎么做？我——我会把我的隐身力场的原型机给他们，但是我也只能做这些了。他们会有热成像仪，他们会有武器，还有其他东西……我没什么能给他们的了。”

“嘿，抱歉 。我知道这对你很难。”

“我只是——我希望我们能知道隐身力场是怎么工作的。但是……嗯，还能怎么办呢，对吧？”

“你还没……？”

“舰长想先修好所有的飞机。噢，哈，好吧，其实我应该同时做这两件事。但是为了迎接下一次战斗，他想首先保证飞机能够运转。”

“都是炮灰。”休叹息着小声说。

提利沉重地深呼一口气，“应该是吧。”

她的样子比休见过的任何一次都接近哭出来。他起身紧紧地抱住她。

“嘿，没事的。”他冲着火焰般的橘色头发说，他的鼻子被发梢碰的有点痒。“泰勒和迈克尔是优秀的士兵，而且他们会非常小心的，他们会安全地回来。别太担心了。”

她埋在他的肩膀里点了点头，过了一会儿都没有松手，她的体温慢慢地渗透制服的面料。

“谢谢你。”她最后轻声地说，然后放开了手，偷偷地擦掉不听话的眼泪。“我可能应该……”她向门的方向示意，“找到隐身力场装置什么的。谢谢你，休。”

“谢谢你帮我按摩。”

“噢，随时来找我。”一抹笑容回到了提利的脸上。

“别这么说，我可能真的要你兑现。”

她带着笑声一蹦一跳地离开了，休心中的重量减轻了一点。

“他们想在山里找到什么？”19-1026-71问，他一直保持着安静，休差点忘记他还在那（然而并没有忘记，提利非得问他喜欢的类型）。

休耸肩，“说实话，不知道。有的人说卢卡相信那里有个科研机构什么的，或者他想找到山里的什么废弃建筑，但是说实话，我也不知道。我并不是一个军事学家。”

“科研机构里会有什么？”

“我一点头绪都没有。应该是日光公司留下的，但这简直是自找麻烦。”

“废弃建筑呢？”

“也一样，可能是任何公司留下的。那时候——呃——嗯，我们管那几个年头叫“机器人的摇篮”，大约是奥特拉刚刚被发现的时候，而且，嗯，有无数的小公司企业之类的机构都在进行技术贸易，而且很多公司仅能勉强负担得起送人来这里。很多人都没再回去过。”

19-1026-71摇了摇头，“为什么你们这些人这么不在意自己的生命？你们生下来，长大，进化，改变，学习，然后就这么想再一次放弃自己的生命，为了什么呢？这些人的死亡又能证明什么，收获什么，拯救什么呢？”

“什么都没有。”

“然而你们还在这条路上送死。”

“我知道。”

“为什么？”

休忍不住笑出声，“你知道，这是世间万物的最终问题。小孩子坚持不懈地刨根问底，能把你逼疯，让人闭嘴最简单的方法就是一遍又一遍地问为什么，而这……嗯，这是最终极的问题，不是吗？我们为什么在这里？为什么世间万物是这样的？”

“那，答案是什么？你肯定知道答案！”19-1026-71喊道。然后，降低了声音：“我的创造者总是知道答案。”

休完全不知道该怎么说。但是19-1026-71看起来……这么伤心，这么迷茫，不知怎么的，这让他很想安慰他。

“你知道，有时候不去质疑所有的事情反而更好，而是去，嗯，去……在已有的事物中找到慰藉。在生活中。而且……我认为……对于有些问题，你只能自己找到答案。”

“噢。”看起来生化人对这个答案并不满意。

“我是说……如果你不选择自己的道路，那就不能算生活过，还有自己的，你知道，看待事情的方式。”

“怎么知道该如何做呢？”

休耸肩，“我们会学习。我是说——这只是……你知道，你活着，你每天都出去看世界，你收获经验，然后你从中学习，然后……嗯，然后你构建你自己的世界观。但是——听着，19，你没有这些经验是完全符合逻辑的，因为你，嗯，你还没有活到那么久。”

生化人的脸因为情绪而抽动了一秒，然后他转过身去，整理一些药品。休让对话就这样结束。有时候还是不寻根究底的好。


	8. 第八章

第二天，当卢卡大步走到休的面前时，他正试图在相对安静的环境下喝点咖啡，同时浏览剩下几个病人的最后一组数据，因为很明显舰长自带了传感器，能感应到别人这会儿只想安静地待着，于是专挑这个时候来谈话。

“我想让博纳姆和泰勒做一次全面体检。”

至少他很直白，不在礼貌用语上浪费时间。

休叹了口气，放下咖啡。

“越快越好，越细致越好——今晚前你就得批准他们执行一项特殊的探险任务。”

“有什么需要我知道的吗？”

“我想让他们处在巅峰状态，还要配备上急救设备。”

“那如果他们不在巅峰状态呢？”

“那你就让他们进入状态。寇波，你可能没意识到，但我正在打仗呢。我需要大家完成我交给他们的任务，而你的任务就是让我的士兵保持健康。”

“我明白，长官，但是——”

“很好。”然后卢卡又离开了。

休抿住嘴唇，控制着不去瞪他。

“给他一个斗篷和一把魔杖，就是个出色的邪恶巫师。可能再加上一顶长长的假发。”他灌下最后一口咖啡后站起来，伸展四肢。“我们去找他们，19，走吧？”

 

 

他们先找到了泰勒，就在被称为“坟场”的第二训练场附近，停着需要修理的飞机，以及他们俘虏的克林贡飞机。

他正靠着大部分没有受损的机翼，摆弄着手里的一个小东西，大小差不多和通讯仪相当。他一看到休和19-1026-71走近就把它藏了起来，吓了一跳。

休没有提起来。这个可怜的人已经承受了太多，如果他真的找到了可以挂在心上的物件，那么他有权利守护这个秘密。

“我听说你和博纳姆要执行远足任务。”休打招呼。

“啊，是的，卢卡舰长想让我们进入山区。去找……找废弃的建筑，我觉得。嗯，去看看有没有可以回收利用的技术产品，或许还能监视一下克林贡基地。是的，就是这样。我们到时候再说。我的主要任务是保护博纳姆。她负责贡献脑力。”

休点头，“那你真的重回正轨了，是吧？”

泰勒笑了，踢着面前的一块泥土。“噢是的，真的还挺快。”

“太快了？”

他又笑了，但是这次不那么真心实意。“你真的不用再问我了。我会没事的，我只是……这个过程需要时间，但是我会没事的。”

“行吧。”休的直觉对这个答案不太满意，一点也不。“那，无论如何，我们开始吧，好吗？我们去医疗室。”

泰勒紧跟休的脚步，同时将手里把玩着的东西放进兜里。

“所以全面体检和你之前给我做的有什么区别？”

休咧开嘴笑了，拍了一下他的肩膀。“你需要接种疫苗。我还要检查骨骼密度，心脏，呼吸，视力，听力……反应灵敏程度，手眼协调能力，各种有意思的项目。”

“我的手眼协调很好。”

“咱们走着瞧。”休无心地反驳。

 

 

泰勒是个很配合的病人，虽然他的身高使听诊有点别扭。

他让他坐下进行手眼协调测试，然后去叫来迈克尔。

 

 

提利跟着她的女朋友一起走来，欢乐地朝19-1026-71眨着眼，但是总体还是沉稳了一些。

正当休在整理血检结果的时候，她走了过来。他每天只有一次使用实验室设备的机会，说什么要节省能源。

“他们会没事的，对吧？”她轻声问道，看了一眼迈克尔的方向，她正在等着完成心电图。“只是一个任务，对吧？他们不会碰到克林贡人，对吧？”

“当然不会。他们会安全归来的。”这是打仗，他想说，他们当然会出事。他们甚至可能再也不会回来了。泰勒可能会发疯，山里可能会有熊。

“山里有熊吗？”

“呃。”休小心翼翼地把样本装在离心机里。“我觉得奥特拉没有太多的陆生捕食者。”听起来有点心虚。他的胃里有一种不祥的预感，有点像是焦虑症，但是尝起来更像胆汁而不是胃痛。这次任务中的某个地方让他感觉很不好。

 

 

他检查几遍了血样、心电图和其他收集到的数据，但还是编不出什么理由来留下他们。他们的健康状况很完美，当然这是好事，也证明了休是一名负责的医生，但是这也意味着他们肯定要执行这项任务了。

 

 

卢卡出现的时候，休刚好正式地将二人的合格结果录入系统，现在已经收不回来了。

卢卡站得笔直，审视着迈克尔和泰勒，他俩也站得笔直。他在休给的PADD上翻看着数据，假装评估他们的结果，虽然休的经验告诉他，舰长对医疗一无所知，但是，只要这能使他觉得自己很重要。

 

 

他差不多打了个响指，他们就离开了，听取最后一轮报告。休从侧面拥抱了提利。

“他们会没事的。”他保证。

 

 

他们正式告别以后，正在目送他们开车离开的时候，他对她说了同样的话，然后晚餐的时候又说了一次，她这次给了他一个闪着泪光的微笑，休的心碎了一点点。

“我有分离焦虑。”她对19-1026-71解释，他正在奇怪地看着她，“我的父母总是不在身边，所以我小时候很孤独，而现在我不喜欢孤独了。但是这也意味着——”她坐得更直了，“我可以睡在你的床上，是吧，休？”

 

 

她确实可以，即使这张床对于两个成年人来说太小了，休睡得比过去几周都要好。而且，这一次终于他不是被紧急情况叫醒，而是他的闹钟。

而且这一次终于工作轻松了下来，他能够放病人出院，慢慢地整理，清点库存，扔掉用过的材料，整个人都平静下来。

19-1026-71还是到处跟着他，像一个爱生气的小狗，但他要不然是已经完全地失去了跟休争吵的兴趣，或者他们的关系进入了一个新阶段，那倒是挺好，因为休可不想在余下的一生都跟一个人造人争吵。虽然休可能自己也挑起了一半的争吵。

 

 

不幸的是，增加的闲暇时间也让他大脑中更具创造力的部分重新上线，尤其是在每个角落里都能看见死神的那个部分。

他不是一个人——迈克尔和泰勒才走了一天半，提利就开始日渐消沉，越来越忧伤，失去了往日的欢脱。

 

 

休在午饭的时候开门见山地问她。

“迈克尔是我认识的最好的士兵。”他小声说，看着提利摆弄她的食物。19好像处在沉思中，所以休相信他和提利交心的谈话不会被打断。

“我知道。”她的声音微弱而胆小。

“但是？”

“但是我——我不知道。”

“你不相信泰勒？”

她大声地倒吸一口气，“不！不是，不是这样的，我相信他，真的，或者说，嗯，你知道——”她的声音又渐渐变小，“休，如果他们出了什么事怎么办？”

“山里还是很安全的。我真心觉得他们不会碰到克林贡人。”休试图缓解她的焦虑。“我是说，我知道这取决于他们往哪走，他们会接近我们认为克林贡人六个月前的位置。”

她呻吟一声，用双手捂住脸。“休，他们在哪做什么？卢卡为什么派他们去那里？他们应该找些什么？”

“我不知道。我希望我能知道，这样至少能做好准备——还有不论他们带回来的是什么。”

“这话什么意思？”

“呃。”休把他的盘子推到一边，身体倾向她的位置，谨慎地环顾四周。卢卡舰长不在附近。“所以……主要就是，你知道，我听到的一些八卦和篝火旁的故事，但是……我觉得这个地方，就这里，就是他的上一个中队驻扎的地方，直到他们移动到山脉里面。”

“可是他们死在山里了！”

“嘘，小声点！”休提醒她，“是的，他们确实死在山里了。至少是就我们所知。但是……传说，杀死他们的并不是克林贡人。”

“你是说山里面有什么东西？其他的……东西？本地的物种，或者——？”

“不。我认为是日光计划剩下的东西。”

“日光计划就是个企业笑话！他们没创造出任何价值！”

“从我听到的来看，他们不得不为了某些原因放弃整个计划。而且我认为——我知道这听起来没道理，但是我在几个晚上前才刚刚想到——没人知道他们当时在找什么。就——想想这些数字，提利。你知不知道有多少未公开的资金投入？上十亿，甚至上千亿。紧接着整个计划就被废弃了，他们声称所有的数据也都不见了。然后——想想吧，你自己也知道想要永久地消除数据有多么容易。而且还记得日光公司出现的时机，刚好就在自然灾害的第二年？”

提利这时恍然大悟，“一开始的时候没人知道，而且没人关注这件事，但是现在——他们已经遍布了所有地方，所有的工业领域。”

“正是这样。”

“而且——等等！”提利的大脑这时突然开窍，交叉连接起复杂的线索，除了她没人能想明白。“犯罪率。突然之间各地都犯罪涌现。先是自然灾害，然后突然地——嗯。一切都急转直下。人们变得可怕，环境被毁，空气质量下降了一百倍。但是——而且——你觉得那是日光公司干的？”

“闭嘴。”19-1026-71突然吼道，他们两个人吓得一哆嗦，他的双手砰地拍在桌子上，震动了盘子和餐具。“别说这个，不然我就让你们再也说不了话。”他的眼睛燃烧着冰冷的光芒，露出龇着的牙齿。

休的心脏跳到了喉咙里。从眼角的余光，他能看到提利的手在剧烈地颤抖。

“好。”他释放呼吸，声音明显在颤抖，“好的，我们不再说了。”

生化人缓慢地坐了回去。

“我——我得走了。”提利轻声说，匆忙地起身穿过了人群。

休可以感觉到19的敌意像一堵真实的墙一样，紧贴着他的肩膀和手臂。这残酷地提醒着他，即使生化人的表面是如此拟人，他绰绰有余的超人力量也可以轻易地压倒休。

“你这是什么毛病？”他问，如果他缺少什么的话，一定是缺个聪明的脑子。

“不关你事。”生化人厉声回答，但是远远失去了之前的怒火。

休举起双手，沮丧地叹了一口气。

他沉默地吃完了饭，特意地无视了生化人。不过19可能也注意不到。

 

 

尽管在19吼他们的时候，她肯定被吓坏了，提利在睡觉时间还是出现了，换上睡衣爬进了休的床。除了她这次选择了靠近墙的一侧，离生化人更远一点。

休抱住了她，掖好被子。感觉又回到了十一岁的时候，他和姐姐们像一堆小狗一样睡在一起。

“晚安，提利。”他对着她的头发说。

她拍了拍他的手，“你也晚安。”

 

 

第二天早晨，提利出门的速度远比休想象中要快。19真的是吓到她了。

“你知道，这样吼别人不太礼貌，尤其是导致他们之后的几天都害怕你。”他朝着19的大致方向嘲讽道。

“我知道。”生化人回答，“我的社交程序在正常运行。我昨晚刚刚检查过。”

“是吗，那你可能需要让别人检查一次，昨天你可是有一个明显的故障。”

“你们当时在讨论日光公司。”19指出，脸部表情再次消失，“你不许提起他们。”

“就凭你说？”休从浴室喊道。他把门留出了几厘米的空隙，仅仅为了继续他们的争论。

“你不许提起他们。”19重复道。

“为什么？万一他们真的插手过——”

门“哐”地一声撞到墙上，突然间温热的手指就卡住了休的喉咙，洗手池陷进他的后腰。19-1026-71贴得非常近，居高临下地俯视着他，手指在休柔软的皮肤上收紧，已经切断了呼吸的气流。

“ **你不许提起日光** 。”

“好。”休努力喘着气，“好的，我保证不会再提起了。”

生化人立即挪开了。

“很好。”

怒火又一次消失，就像出现时一样迅速。

休的心跳倒是没有那么容易平静下来。

 

 

他去完成他的晨跑，他的锻炼，他吃过早饭后回到了岗位上，始终都清晰地意识到19就在近处的某个地方。他从来都没想过生化人会是一个真正的威胁，他看起来太过天真无邪了，但是显然，休之前想错了。

不过，或许19这些突然失检的行为确实证明了卢卡跟日光公司的关联，休一边记录血样一边沉思。如果卢卡真的认为休对他的计划是一个巨大的威胁的话，是完全没有道理的，因为休在此之前几乎没有了解过日光公司，仅仅是为了他万一真的知道什么，就派给他一个生化人，这也说不通。卢卡比这要聪明，他最讨厌浪费资源了。

 

 

提利没有跟他们一起吃早饭，午餐也同样缺席。

“我猜你不会让我单独跟提利谈话了？”休问生化人，他正在面无表情地坐着。

他勉强得到了一个眼神的回应。

“行吧，那你就跟我来。我想让她查一下你的故障。”

“没这个必要。”

“你昨天对我们大吼大叫，今天又锁了我的喉，仅仅是因为我们不应该说起什么东西。听起来不像是一个正常运行的生化人会做的事。”

“ **你** 又对生化人有什么了解？”

“足够知道你的表现很奇怪，我想检查一遍。”

19-1026-71向天上翻了白眼，“还记得上次检查带来的好消息吗？我们只知道我的大脑里藏着五十万个秘密的通讯协议，再看一遍也不会有用的。”

休持续地盯了他几秒。

“我们？”他问。

“是的。我对这些协议的了解不比你多。”

“听起来好像你突然想配合了。”

“我不应该吗？”

“如果你杀了我，你可以逃走。你可以获得自由。”

19瞪着他，“可能这对你来说难以理解，寇波医生，但我对谋杀没兴趣。”他起身，“容我先走一步，我会去找提利，过一会儿我们会期待你的到来。”

 

 

提利已经在等着休了，19被连接在各种机器上，电线接进去又绕出来，屏幕上闪着乱七八糟的字母符号和数字代码。

“你能看出什么？”他问，匆忙地瞥了19一眼。生化人看着没有任何情绪，但他也并不处在关机模式。

“好吧，我精校了一下查找参数，然后翻译了一部分代码，来确认是什么语言，还有它们是怎么和，嗯，和我们说的话关联的。我觉得我找到了在‘日光’被提起的时候生效的那一段。问题是——你看到这行了吗？嗯，我认为它在系统里没有运行，而且还关联着中央处理器，中央处理器又连着内核，但是下一行又是正的，我认为它在运行一组次级处理器，而又 **没有** 连接内核。这倒是解释了指令中的分支，在这里、这里和这里——”她指向好几组代码，它们在休看来没有任何相似之处。“——但是却不能解释次级处理器在哪里，或者它存在的原因。嗯，不，不是这样，但是通常次级处理器都装在，呃，生化人连着的服务器上。”

“但你说过他根本就没有上行线路。”

“就是这样。所以有两种可能。要么上行线路隐藏的太深，我都没有找到，要么19就是他自己的服务器。”

“那到底意味着什么？”

“这个，呃——基本上服务器就是，像一艘母舰一样？或者说……你知道，就像弗洛伊德人格理论里的‘超我’？”

“弗洛伊德已经是陈词滥调了。”休插话。

“好吧，是的，但是对机器人不是的——抱歉，应该说人工自主生命形态——因为他们大致有三种意识层次。服务器的功能基本上就像是‘本我’，当然这是程序使然，但是它们的作用就是不停地一遍一遍重复检查生化人，除了掌握所有权的公司以外，没人能修改这些。”

“好吧，那这对19来说意味着什么？”

“呃，这个。”提利摆弄着一支笔。“我不知道。这不是——这不像是有人会做的事情，对吧，因为这是违法的。你必须要——基本上，法律规定每一个生化人都必须随时都可以被停机。通过服务器就可做到这一点，对吧，你可以直接关掉一台故障的生化人，不论问题是什么，或者可以让任何一个生化人做任何事，不论他们原本的程序是什么。但是通常你必须经过政府和拥有产权的公司两道手，还有外界的监管部门，才能接触到服务器。但是如果19真的自带服务器的话，他就有可能重新编写自己的程序。”

“那……这不好吗？”

“嗯，那定律对他就不适用了。至少他可以主动摆脱这些定律。”

“定律？”这完全超出了休的知识范围。

“机器人八定律？”

“呃……我应该听说过，是的。”

“简单来说：机器人八定律规定生化人不得伤害人类，不能获得完全自主和自我意识，还有基本上就是不能随心所欲。但是，嗯，19已经有了自我意识。”

休凝重地深吸一口气，向后靠在桌子上，双手插在胸前。

“真是让人安心。”

“那你想让我进行谋杀的部分了吗？这样你就不用活在认识一个有自我意识的生化人的恐惧里了。”19嘲弄他。

“你能关掉让他像一个混蛋的程序吗？”休反驳。

“噢我的天。”提利自言自语地嘀咕，再一次转过身去。

休又花了一会时间瞪着生化人，他的睫毛扇动着，闭上了眼睛，表情变成了深入骨髓的痛苦。

提利正在运行各种计算和程序，还有显示在屋里屏幕上的其他什么东西，随着她手指的点击，颜色和标志扭曲变形。这让休想到第一次看血相图的时候，除了这次他知道自己这辈子都不可能掌握计算机科学。

“我看能不能分离出关于日光计划的程序。”提利在尴尬的沉默中加了一句。

“以防我意外地杀害一些医学博士吗？”

混蛋，休心里想。他没说出来，是因为，如果19的情绪已经如此高涨，而且明显地出了故障，可能挑起争端并不是一个聪明的主意。

“那你能使它们失效吗？”

她笑了，声音又高又尖。“天哪，休，我不知道。这就像是——完全超出了我日常应对的范围，而且……有点像是脑科手术。这不是，你知道，好像不是世上最简单的事情，所以……”

“不是吗？”

提利朝他踢了一脚，靴子蹭到他的小腿，“闭嘴，别这么刻薄。而且你是个儿科医生，休，你也不懂脑科手术！”

“噢……是吧，我忘了，小孩子只有到十几岁才会长出脑子。”休戳到她的身体侧面。她尖叫了一声。

19假惺惺地长叹一口气。

“难怪人类这么低等。”他小声嘀咕。

“抱歉，你说话了吗？噢，可能我的低等听力没听见，不好意思。”

“你们俩！”

“抱歉，提利。”休甜甜地说，“倒是你有什么进展吗？”

“你们一直紧盯着我就没有——噢，没事了，你们看。”她投影到最大的显示屏上。

“啊，数字和符号，写得又小又长。太壮观了。”

提利又踢了他一脚，这次正中他的胫骨。

“别说了。所以，这基本就是每次‘日光’被提起的时候生效的程序。这——有很多种，嗯，他们是一种——他们像是……天哪，我怎么解释？就是一种自动的反应机制，基本上。就像——像非条件反射。19无法控制。”

“是吗，我还以为他掐我是为了好玩呢。”

生化人上前一步，手指摸过屏幕，显然能够读懂代码，“你能做点什么？我不希望非主动的程序自己运行。”

“就像我说的，这就像是进行脑科手术，只是你不知道每个部分的功能，而且手里拿的是锤子和花盆，而且早餐的时候喝了三杯酒。”

19眯起眼看着她，明显在试图搞清她是不是认真的。

“我可以——听着，好吗，我觉得我可以试几个方法，只是测试一下，自己写一点代码还有……一些相似的东西。给我……我不知道，给我一个小时？两个？与此同时，你们可以去舰长那里汇报，看看有没有他们的消息……嗯，迈克尔和——他们是不是还好……是不是发消息回来了。如果他们发过。如果他们还——好的话，这些。等你们回来的时候，我们——我可能会有一些结论。”

 

 

提利的测试占据了下午和晚上的大部分时间，当她在午夜时分爬进休的床上的时候，她的眼睛已经快合上了，紧盯着屏幕这么长时间。

 “有什么发现？”休小声问。

“嗯……明天，行吗？”

“行。”

“迈克尔？”

“没消息，但是他们肯定没事。”

提利叹了一口气，蹭得更近，然后她就陷入了熟睡。


	9. 第九章

“——而且……我不知道，休，我有点害怕，非常害怕。如果他的精神不稳定怎么办？如果他……”

“——不是人类？”休接上了她的话。“是的，我知道，我想过这个问题。我是说——我不知道克林贡人的血相图长什么样子。或许和人类一样。但是……我不知道。我懂你的意思，迈克尔，真的，但是……没有证据，我还是相信他是无辜的。”

“我明白。我也是，如果卢卡舰长没有相信我的话，我根本就不会待在这了。我只是……嗯。就希望只是噩梦吧。”

“你也做噩梦。或许他也提防着你，就像你对他一样。”休试图将语气放轻松，“你怎么样，迈克尔？你让卢卡来让我接电话，只是为了告诉我泰勒做的噩梦吗？”

“或许我想跟你说话，是想知道我的女朋友现在怎么样了。”

“你的女朋友看上泰勒上尉了。”

“我的女朋友是一个大大的蕾丝边。”

“我们都有愿意为之越界的人。”

“啊，是的，清晰的二元性别取向界线。”

休笑了，“就是这条线，让我想认识一下你爸爸，然后用我的医学博士扇他一巴掌。”

“没关系的。已经过去很久了。但是——提利喜欢泰勒，你是认真的吗？”

“她说他很帅气，还想让我也看到这一点，当我没看出来的时候，她说——我引述——“那我就不客气了！”如果这都不能证明……”

“你不觉得他帅？”迈克尔回头看了一眼，好像在害怕被听到，“别这样，休，他真的很好看。”

“不是我喜欢的类型。”

“什么是你的类型？噢——别说话。金发，不是人类，百分之百地没礼貌。”

休呻吟了一声，把脸埋在手掌心里。“别，别提了。怎么你也这样。”

迈克尔发出了罕见的笑声，“好吧，我就让你继续你的白日梦了。只希望19跟你调情的猛烈程度能像提利当初对我一样，那样你就能看清眼前的事实了。”

“迈克尔……”

“好吧。呃……我应该长话短说了。”

“所以没什么可汇报的吗？”

“没有，我也很诧异。外面这里倒也没什么需要汇报的。我看见了很多树。休……提利怎么样？”

“考虑到现在的情形……不算差。她非常想你，导致了她现在跟我一起睡觉，而且既然你晚上会乱踢，她在你身上绝对是浪费了。”

“别对我的女朋友下手，寇波。下次再联络的时候，我可不想担心你会抢走我的一生挚爱。”

“好吧，没问题。”休让步，“好好看住她，如果你一定要的话。我就一个人在这里……形单影只……没人暖床……”

“那是当然。远征队完毕。”

 

 

“看吧，很明显我的女朋友的品味很好。”提利在午饭时骄傲地表扬道，“如果你不想要，那他就正式归我和迈克尔了。”

19眯着眼睛的方式，说明他既烦躁又疑惑，却没有发表评论。

“归你了。”休大度地应允，“就像我说过，不是我的类型。”

提利舔了舔勺子，表情欣喜若狂，“嗯~他确实帅气。”

“等不及亲他了？”

“还有跟他和迈克尔 **同时** 牵手，休，说真的，那会很棒的。毕竟我有两只手！”

“我的天哪 *。”休叹了一口气，让提利咯咯的笑出了声。 [ *本句为西语]

“好的，我不再说了。迈克尔怎么样？”

“她挺好。”他下意识地回答。这确实是实话，迈克尔挺好的，而且她对泰勒的担心完全处在医患关系的保密的条件下。或者说医-患-患。原则是一样的。“不过她说她想你了。我真希望你也能在那，但是我能让卢卡允许我跟她联系的唯一原因是——”

“因为你是一个医生，是的。 **唯一的** 医生。”

“而且她这么要求了。”

“或许下次她会需要机械方面的帮助。或者我可以在明天之前弄一个医学博士。”

“个人偏见。”

提利在杯子里撅起了嘴，“你真无礼。”

“ **人生** 如此，提利。”

休看着她撅得更高了。从某种角度来说，提利是他最喜欢的妹妹。不过他倒是不敢真的告诉他的四个姐妹，那他肯定会被赶出家门。

“噢对了！我看了一眼代码——”19抬起头来。“——我觉得如果我把它们打乱的话，肯定会出问题。但是我也想出了一个办法，嗯，如果这么做的话，我认为是可行的。”

“有多大的把握？”生化人问。

“嗯，至少百分之五十。”

休摇了摇头，“风险太高。我们还是算了。”

“你知道这能预防我不小心杀了你吧？”

“但如果我们不知道这还会对你造成什么影响——我——我们不能冒这个险！真的这么轻易就可以改变你的代码吗？我倒是不知道打乱代码意味着什么，但是……”

“嗯，不算是改变，更像是——你看，打乱代码听起来很酷。但……不是的，我要做的是——嗯，好吧，你看……我……想做任何改变的话，都需要理解19运行的代码。编程的语言。然后我必须要弄明白哪些子程序是关联在‘不可说’子程序上的，然后我必须要弄明白怎么来，就是，把它们分离开，这样19还能继续运行，而且……是的，这需要很长时间。你看，问题是——到现在为止，代码都毫无逻辑。就像是，我怎么解释呢？就像是你会说一门语言，你可以用这门语言跟人交谈，但是有的时候语言会变化。有点像是这样。”

“好吧，还用了其他的编程语言吗？”

“当然有了。”休真是想不明白为什么生化人的语气如此烦躁，即使话题在讨论他的大脑。“我的创造者不太可能在我的代码里只用一种语言。为了确保没人能把我拆开得到全部的机密，最好的方法就是使用两种或者以上的语言来运行。”

休努力地压制着想到‘把人拆开’时的颤抖。

“我要做的是，呃，监测19的……基本上算是他的脑部活动，然后我会按照19的行为和相关的子程序来确认一个公共元。”

“像罗塞塔石碑 *。”

    [ *解密古埃及象形文字的一块关键文物，用来比喻解决一个谜团的基础。]

提利点头，“是的，基本上是的。除了这个可能会，你知道，救我们的命。”

“但是问题出在代码上，对吧？”休又问。

“问题出在，我一听到别人提到那些项目，就直接掐别人的脖子。人是会被掐死的，医生。”

“问题出在我现在还不懂这门语言，所以即使我能猜出哪些代码在影响19的行为，也是没办法确认，还不知道该怎么处理它们。就是……我不知道怎么关掉它们，目前来看。”

“提利，我一点都不了解编程。所以……你平时怎么关掉它们？”

她笑了，“啊…休。挺简单的……只需要在那一行之前加一个单引号就行。你知道，不是两个小撇，而是一个？它们叫什么？”

“我——不知道。”

“上标号。”19说。

“是的，就是它！所以，在开头加一个上标号或者斜杠，然后就一下取消了。”

休感觉他的大脑有点膨胀，“那之后应该不受影响呀！。”

19用他的浅蓝色眼睛盯着他，表情难以琢磨，休的肚子里有什么东西在变化。呃。“大部分生化人的程序都没那么简单。”

“而且19的程序是我见过最复杂的，有可能……他的子程序是互相关联的？就是……妈的，我怎么解释呢？”提利难受地扭了扭，天哪，单从她的这些可爱小动作，休就能理解迈克尔是怎么爱上她的。

他真的太孤独了，对吧？

“你得，就是……把代码想象成……嗯，想象成解剖！所以，如果我拿走了，呃，我想想，就像，如果我拿走一个器官——”

“但是你不能随随便便就拿走器官，提利。”

“就是这样！19运行的方式意味着我不能这么做。他不仅仅是一台电脑或者音响，而是远远复杂许多。”

“谢谢。”19嘲讽道。

“但是！通常都有变通方案的，对吧？就可以，呃，可以拿掉——或者关闭——坏掉的部分，对吧？”

提利做了个鬼脸，“可能吧？我不知道，我从来没有——这些都是前沿科技。我必须要保留……这个，呃。嗯，呃……我必须要……呃。等等，嗯。”她的声音渐渐变小。

休看了19一眼，但是生化人的表情没有暴露出任何的情感。

“你能不能，嗯，重编你自己的程序。”他问。

“你能不能，嗯，让你的身体别得癌症？”

在休回答之前，提利再一次加入了对话：“你身上还有没有我没发现的USB接口？”

一个意味深长的*停顿悬在空气中。[*pregnant：怀孕的，意味深长的] 

休现在真的不应该开玩笑。

他张开嘴，但是被19模棱两可的“没有？”打断，于是他没再说话。

“我们可以安一个吗？给我看看你的手腕。”提利要求他，拉近他的手臂来检查19的皮肤。“奇怪的是……”她的大拇指扫过19手腕的内侧。休的手指古怪地刺痛了一下。“我不懂，我的意思是……你这么像人类，但又不是。”

“我没有心。”19的语气夹杂着一丝苦涩的遗憾。

“噢你有的！你——疯狂的的是，你确实有。你的心脏将你的这种血液泵进……你的动脉，你也有动脉。”

“但是我没有心——在精神层面上。这只是一个泵而已。”

休的喉咙酸痛，“你有心。”他低语道，更像是在对自己说，而不是生化人。当他们在楼梯间谈话时19微笑的方式。当他被侮辱时和被表扬时，神情体态的差别。当他想得到答案时的懵懂。他的天真，但并非愚钝。

“你有心。”他重复道，清了清嗓子，“我——我是个医生，我知道的。”

提利正朝着他微笑。

“噢~~休，这真浪漫！”

提利需要闭嘴。

“我们说说USB接口吧。”

提利的大拇指又开始轻抚19的皮肤，如此地温柔。休交叉起双臂，把指甲埋进手心里。

“好的，我们来看一看。”提利带着最后一抹微笑说道，然后转过头看向19.

他真是可悲，不是吗？

提利的手指依然留在19的手腕上，非常温柔，时不时地轻抚一下，然而19能够保持不动声色的原因仍然是个谜。

他们说到了USB接口和电源线，以及连接诊断设备的方法，同时休一直盯着苍白的皮肤下露出的一抹蓝色血管。

 

 

晚些时候，提利带着19去了她的实验室，又连上了一些机器。或许是不需要USB接口的设备吧。谁知道呢。

休肯定不知道，他又回到了工作中，暗暗责备着自己说的那些关于心的胡言乱语。19可能是这个星球上最迟钝的人，但即使是他，也总有一天会明白过来，而且休的情感真的受不了那个时候的打击。

 

 

当他听到开门的吱呀声和提利在卫生间里的动静时，休已经差点睡着了。他让自己再一次入睡。他总有一种感觉，很快他就会想念这些能有六七个小时不间断睡眠的夜晚了。

提利爬上床，紧紧地搂住了他，这就是他记住的最后一件事。她又舒服又温暖又和谐。

 

 

“寇波医生！寇波医生！”戴特莫？好像是？

休呻吟着翻过身，眨了眨眼睛看着她。

“舰长现在需要你和提利过去。我——只知道这些。但是很重要。”

上尉的脸色苍白而紧张。难怪呢，卢卡经常让她掌管夜间任务，不知道是为了什么。休真希望他能有足够的精力来关心。

提利吸了吸鼻子，企图再一次抱住他。

“几点了？”他问，冲着可怜的上尉眨着眼睛。

“刚过三点，长官。”

“凌晨？”

“是的。”

“妈的。”

她带着惭愧的表情微笑了一下，“是的。”

 

 

十分钟之后， 休的手指握住戴特莫放在他手里的一杯咖啡，她正感激地朝他微笑着。理论上讲，他和提利两个人都穿着制服，但是感觉一点都不像。另一方面，卢卡却一如既往地精神抖擞，不断地踱着步，让大家都十分不安。

“半小时前我们收到了远征队发来的信号。”萨茹解释道，他长长的手指在按钮上飞速跳动，使屏幕亮了起来。

画面模糊不清，又闪着雪花，但是迈克尔的脸就在上面。

“基地，希望你们正在接收画面。我们发现了——嗯，我们并不知道是什么。这—— **嘶** 。”

声音突然中断，只剩下迈克尔的脸，嘴巴无声地动着，明显是在强调什么事情，然后镜头转向了她身后高大的建筑上。画面扫过泰勒上尉，正在查看周边环境，明显非常警惕，然后视频也中断了。

“我们就只有这么多。接收到的时间是两点十七分，大约后五分钟我们又收到了一个短信号，自此再没收到过他们的消息。”

“我分别指示博纳姆和泰勒每隔半小时就发送一个短信号。”卢卡烦躁地哼了一声，“在最后的这个片段前，他们有两次都没有发来，现在早超过了半个小时，他们依然没有发过。”

“所以他们肯定出事了。”最好先说出显而易见的事实，是吧？

“不会的！”提利立刻说。“或许——或许他们忘记了。或许，呃，他们被旁边的建筑结构屏蔽住了。或许他们进去勘察然后就忘了。”

“不过那个建筑是什么？”卢卡盯着提利。“你知道吗？我看不出来，而且我想知道。”

“一座废墟？可能是一座废墟，对吧？山里有成千上万的废墟。”提利的语气不太肯定。

休没想明白他在这的意义。他完全可以留在床上，抱着薄薄的毯子，做着他这几天一贯做的梦。可能也不算什么美梦，但依然比捧着一杯寡淡的咖啡要好。

“容我说一句——”萨茹，永远都彬彬有礼，即使他们正处在该死的战争里。休差点笑出来。“——这确实看着像一栋大楼。”

“那是谁建的呢？肯定是一种什么废墟。我是说——谁会在深山里建造一座——这种东西呢？”

“萨茹，给我们看看那玩意暂停的画面。”

卢卡的大副照做了，成功地抓到了一张建筑的清晰图像。

“看起来像是一座巨石塔。”休试着猜测，能做出 **一点** 贡献的话，至少他就没有被白白地叫醒。“或许是以前的另一个文明留下的产物？或许他们灭绝了？发生了全球性的灾害？”

卢卡漫不经心地挥了挥手，“没有数据支持大灭绝的存在。”

“那这些图案呢？”提利走近屏幕，“你们看到了吗？这里浅绿色的线？”

他们都上前一步。

“不是克林贡的标记。”休说，“他们不用绿色。他们的文化里绿色象征着厄运。”

“所以你也能看见？”

“真是迷人。”噢，萨茹，“如果说错了就纠正我，但是这些都不是地球文明使用的图案，不是吗？提利，你能不能对它们运行加密程序？”

“我——怀疑不行，说真的。嗯，我需要先看能不能提取清晰的图像。让我试试。”她移动到控制台边上，开始敲击输入。

休喝了一口咖啡，盯着图片。绿色的线条勉强可见，可是一旦看到了它们就没办法无视了。

控制台上突然传来“叮”的一声，然后屏幕上静止的画面变成了泰勒上尉的脸。

“基地，请回答。这里是阿什·泰勒上尉，远征队一号！我们……进去，然后……博纳姆……没有她的信号……收到了吗？基地，请回答！”

“我们能回应吗？”卢卡绕过来贴近提利，她吓了一跳，差点从控制台边跳开。

“不能，长官，只有单方向，而且信号非常地差。”

“那就改进呀。”

泰勒焦急地观察着周围，好像害怕被袭击似的。

“她离开了。我不知道为什么，但是——”声音和画面都断开了一瞬间。“——而且一直在说一个叫‘皮帕’的人，说她是……睡觉的时候。我不知道她还是不是她自称的那个人。而且这个基地不是——我们收不到清晰的信号，我们发送不了短信号。这是一座巨大的石塔，晚上会发光，我们是因为这个才发现它的。我们能用……把它打开，然后进去。大部分是空的，但是我们能从两个终端下载数据，但都是完全无法破译的语言……位于巨大的悬崖边上。博纳姆猜测它曾经在水下，但是…嗯现在露出来了。不管是什么，我从没见过类似的科技……”画面又一次变得模糊。“还有——”

泰勒的声音中断了。

“把他弄回来！”卢卡愤怒地说。

提利的手指在控制台上飞舞。

“我没法——没办法锁定。他的位置非常不清楚，我没办法锁定他。那片区域被有一个巨大的能量源屏蔽住了。可能是因为那个巨石塔…还是什么。”

“我们必须派一个小队出去。”休说，“舰长，不论是什么，听起来都很危险。我们需要派人去接他们出来。”

“太冒险了。戴特莫，叫人准备好雷达。我要进行长距离扫描。”卢卡的手指在台子上敲击着鼓点。“提利，你负责这些录像，弄明白这个巨石塔是什么，还有泰勒在胡言乱语些什么。萨茹，我要前哨的数量加倍，巡逻加倍。寇波，你跟我来。”卢卡朝着他的私人会议室摆了摆头，“把机器人留在外面。”

卢卡和19之间的情谊算是消失殆尽了，休一边跟着一边想。他过一会要跟19谈一下，看看他对那个石塔的想法，他一直都格外地安静，仅仅徘徊在休的身后。

身后的门砰地一声关上。卢卡走到他的桌子后面，用他的前臂支撑着身体。

“这次的对话严格保密。告诉我你对迈克尔·博纳姆的专业评估。”

噢。原来是这样。

“她非常勤奋，而且是一个十分专业的人。”

或许他能逃过一劫。休又喝了一口咖啡，碰到冰冷的液体时忍住没有皱眉。

“嗯。还有呢？”

“还有什么，长官？”

“这个，泰勒上尉说她失去了神智，跑进了一个我们认为是外星建筑的地方，念叨着什么‘皮帕’。听着耳熟吗？”

“我没明白你指的是什么。”

“你之前告诉我，博纳姆面对乔久舰长的死，心理恢复得很好。现在听起来她已经疯了。我觉得你可以解释一下。”

好吧，这就很难了。

“允许我直言，长官？”

“批准。”

行吧。

“我是个儿科医生。这是在打仗。博纳姆是个科学家。我认为我们都可以一致同意，我们两个人都没有完全掌控眼前这种情况的能力。”

“继续。”

休吞咽了一下。“当我检查博纳姆的时候，我一直在规律地进行检查，她没有提起任何反常的事。”这一刻他如履薄冰，必须要小心。“我尽了最大的努力批准她参加这次任务，考虑到我手头的时间和现有的设施。而且——在他们两人中，博纳姆不是心理压力最大的那一个。我认为你现在没有看到大局，长官。”

“那大局是？”

“我不知道。但山里有什么东西。我觉得可能是一种致幻剂，但是……现在，看到了那座巨石塔，我认为可能确实是一种外星科技，影响了泰勒和博纳姆两个人的心智。”

“嗯。”卢卡盯着他。

“长官，我们需要派救援队过去。不论是什么，他们都不安全。”

“我会做出判断。医生，我需要你准备好医疗室。如果我的判断准确，我们很快就会需要你的最佳状态了。”

“那博纳姆和泰勒呢？”

“他们都是训练有素的士兵。我认为他们能把训练技能用到实处。解散。”

“长官——！”

“解散，医生。去找你的机器人。”

 

 

令人担忧的是，19的表情平静如水。

“我们去看看提利发现了什么没有，行吗？”休朝着他的大致方向说。

当然他没有听到回答。好吧，或许可以理解。

 

 

“提利？”休朝着她的车间里面喊。

“这边！”

她藏在好些庞大的控制台旁边，周围都是屏幕，每一个都显示着泰勒惊恐的脸。

“发现什么了吗？”

提利转过身来，大大的眼睛里充满恐惧。

“是的。看这个。我看遍了视频里的每一帧——嗯，我写了个程序来看——来寻找里面的任何，就是，变化，或者背景里的异样。看这些。”她点开了几张静止画面，每一张上都是移动中的泰勒。“看到这个阴影了吗？”

“看到了，然后呢？”

“嗯——这不可能是迈克尔。不管怎么看——她根本就不穿——不管穿上多少盔甲，她的轮廓都不是这样的。不管是哪个角度，或者光线怎样。”

“提利……”

“这个——可能是一座雕像，但是……看到接下来的这几帧了吗？”

阴影动了起来。伸出了一只像是胳膊的东西。

“休……”

他抱住了她。“提利——他们——他们会没事的。他们都是优秀的士兵，两个人都是。”

这几句话冰冷地攥住了他的胃。

“噢我的天…哪。”她喃喃自语。

“他们会没事的，他们会没事的，他们会没事的。要——相信他们。他们能做到的。迈克尔能做到的。”休努力地抑制住呼吸里的颤抖。他不需要一个博士学位就知道，他再也见不到迈克尔了。不论山中的那座建筑是什么，不论她看到的异象是什么，不论这些骷髅骨架是谁的——迈克尔永远都不会知道了。

提利的嗓子里发出了第一声呜咽，休把脸埋进了她的头发里。他不能被这种事击垮，可他的心已经被紧紧抓住。迈克尔死了。只是战争中的另一个不知名的受害者，但是他认识这个人。她曾是他的 **朋友** 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有主要角色会死去太久的。不用担心 :D


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章提示：稍微提到手术描写，还有同类相食现象。小19即将获得姓名。

长夜漫漫，大部分时间休都醒着，不断按摩提利的后背，她一直埋在他的肩膀和胸膛里呜咽，直到最后累得睡着。不知从哪里汲取了力量（可能是她对卢卡舰长的恐惧），她当时还能一直保持着镇定，直到向卢卡汇报完她的一点点发现。之后他就将自己锁了起来，以便向最高指挥官联络，把设备都留给了他们。然后提利不得不赶忙完成她清单上的所有修理任务，同时休回到了他的医疗室，整理了一会儿，紧接着就被大量的工作淹没——一支巡逻队带回来了两名伤势严重的飞行员。

出乎寻常的是，19一直保持着沉默，跟在他身后，也没有提供任何的评论。

现在他们在这儿，被叫醒后经过了漫长的二十小时，休正在盯着黑暗中根本看不见的天花板，希望他能感觉到什么，可是心中只有无穷无尽的空虚。当然他和迈克尔的关系没有和提利亲近，但是提利可以算是他的一个妹妹了。迈克尔是——生前是， **生前** ****“仅仅”是一个朋友。现在她已经不在了。

休还记得他失去第一个病人的时候。一个小男孩，刚刚满七岁。癌症最早出现在他的眼睛里，然后扩散到大脑。他们尝试过化疗，尝试过眼球切除术，尝试过脑科手术。最后，他坐在他的床边六个小时，和他的妈妈一起安静地守夜，直到这个小小的孩子呼出他的最后一口呼吸。

他被击垮了，这一点他还记得。记得在那之后抱着孩子的母亲，记得检测那已经不存在的生命体征，验证仪器并没有出错，记得他的记录和签名。记得之后捧着咖啡坐在休息室，期待着自己能感受到什么。记得回到家，蜷缩在床上，盯着墙面。记得眼泪流下来，然后是啜泣声，再然后是用枕头压抑住的吼叫。记得在那一天去健身，是个很糟糕的主意，因为他让自己练到筋疲力尽，为了没能拯救这个孩子而惩罚自己。

现在是迈克尔，死了，就和前面的成百上千个人一样。最初，当他还在上班的时候，是孩子们。然后是他的祖母。然后是更多的孩子。然后战争开始了。

“我希望能给人们的生活带来光明。当他们因疾病的突然出现而恐惧惊慌、手足无措时，我就可以帮助他们。这就是我成为一名医生的原因。”他在进入医学院的面试里说。

孩子们当时都害怕极了，不理解发生了什么，为什么他们必须要在医院待这么久，还要吃药；家长们都害怕失去他们的小宝贝。休需要跟他们坐下来面谈，解释，提供安慰，这些工作都要持续一段短暂的时间，或者在很多案例中，永远。

迈克尔当时也害怕极了，害怕发生在她身上的事，看到乔久的鬼魂缠着她，害怕战争。

还有提利也害怕极了，害怕失去迈克尔。

现在她已经失去了。

休理应感觉到什么。因为人类都是这样——他们会感受。一直如此，尤其是在情感没有容身之所的时候。

但是今晚，万籁俱寂，奥特拉广袤的大地都可以承载他的情感，但休只是坐在这里……等待着情感的到来。但是它们没有。

他的身体和眼睛都很疲劳，但是他无法入睡。他不想逃离进睡梦中来否认现实，而是心中暗暗地希望，或许迈克尔的死总算会刺痛他，这理所应当。

他身上可怕而自私的一部分同时也享受着提利蜷缩在身边的感觉，肢体的接触依然能将他的内心点亮。这样真的让他很幸福，在此之前他已经很久没有跟别人睡在同一张床上了。毕竟战场不是上床或者恋爱的场合。

然后，不由自主地，他的思绪又一次飘到了19身上。他有一颗心。在他放松戒备之后，或许他的身体会是温暖而柔软的。尽管休非常喜爱提利，她到底是一名女性，而休却喜欢同性，感谢上苍。而且他现在正渴望着性爱，这不是太差劲了吗；他的朋友刚刚死去，他的另一个朋友正紧紧地抓着他，好像一根救命稻草，然而他满脑子想的却是沉浸在其他人中。感受到生命的气息，或者其他任何东西。逃离现状的冲动和重新振作的渴望奇异地混杂在一起。

虽然19可能对此不太感兴趣。

休几乎笑出了声。生化人当然是不感兴趣的。但这是个美妙的想法。他的皮肤上覆着的双手，温暖的呼吸，紧贴着的身体，可以亲吻的嘴唇，还有可以牵起的手。用手指和嘴唇和舌头轻柔地探索，分享着轻声的笑语，清晰地体察到周围的一草一木，又同时飘荡在几光年以外。就只是……在一起。亲密关系。天哪，他真想念这个。

还有他们小的时候养的兔子，它们总是乐此不疲地用沾满青草的爪子弄脏大姐的白裙子，而且它们在奥特拉的大地上奔跑，休必须要捉住它们，但是19正在一个温泉里洗澡，背对着休，转过头时眼睛里闪烁着红色的爆炸火光，克林贡的炮火越过大地，战斗机紧贴着地面的样子就像一群萤火虫，这时他身体前倾，去亲吻他在中学时暗恋的人，卢卡，穿着克林贡盔甲，站在一个便利店里，然后——

“提利！提利，提利，醒醒，寇波医生，你也是，醒醒，这很重要！”

休猛地吸气，试图坐起身，湿透的衬衣贴在身上，冰冷而难受。

又是戴特莫。

“寇波医生，我们 **需要** 你去医疗室，就现在。是博纳姆，还有泰勒，而且——而且一切都很糟糕。就现在，求你了。”她很惊慌，显而易见，并且还在摇晃提利的肩膀。

提利一动不动，所以休绕过她爬出来，穿上裤子，然后是衬衫，然后是袜子和他的靴子还有夹克，他的手指迟缓且笨拙。他真的好想回家，拥抱他的母亲。

19神色警觉，微微皱着眉头，他真好看。提利也终于起床了，穿进了靴子和夹克，然后他们一起踉踉跄跄地走下楼梯——

医疗室灯火通明，亮如白昼，迈克尔正坐在其中一张床上，弓着背，双手捂住躯干的侧面，制服上沾满了污渍和烧焦破碎的痕迹。泰勒在另一张床上，看起来没好多少，但是——

“噢我的天哪，你还活着！”提利尖叫，趔趄着跑向迈克尔，不小心绊倒，直接跪了下来，下巴撞在迈克尔的膝盖上，接着突然抱紧了她，导致迈克尔发出了吃痛的声音。

休需要行动了。

是的，迈克尔明显还在流血，所以必须先照看她。

“19，我需要你去帮泰勒好好地躺下。检测他的体征，评估他的大致状况。”他命令道，身体已经快步走向了放绷带的推车。

 

 

总的来说，伤得不算太重。当然，迈克尔最近不能用这只脚走路，而且休真心希望他能成功地抑制住感染，绷带的松紧程度刚刚好；泰勒的烧伤已经处理好，手腕也复位了，两人都在休息，提利坐在迈克尔的床边，紧紧握着她的手。

 

 

休盯着迅速减少着的药品，这时第一声爆炸传来，像铅一样灌进他的心中。又一场战役已经到来。

 

 

就像之前的每一次一样，首先是仓促地包扎几个烧伤的士兵，然后……然后就是剩下的。爆炸声撼动着周围的大地，偶尔天花板都会摇晃到尘土飞落。休把情绪锁了起来，以他最冷静专业的方式去照料这些伤员，尽全力抵抗住恐惧，只想着医生的职责。

 

 

他甚至都没有意识到炮火声已经停下了，直到突然间，他已经处理完了每一名伤员，也没有新的被送进来。

相反，清晨的阳关洒进敞开的大门，透过上方的窗户，然后……

休转头看向他的病人，每一个都接受了治疗，每一个都会活下去，每一个都有止痛药，然后还有迈克尔，活得好好的，然后……一切都没事了。

警笛发出信号——接连两个高音。敌人已经全部撤退。所以情况还不算糟糕。

休看向19，忍不住微笑。生化人正在专注地听着里斯上尉说话，帮他整理骨折的手臂上的固定绷带。谁知道19会成为一个如此合格的护士呢？不过话说回来——他有足够的同情心，还乐于助人，一旦看穿了他佯装出的怒气冲天和高人一等的表象，还有这一层自以为是。或许他只在休的面前才这样。或许他被战火改变了，但不是像休一样逐渐坚硬起来，他反而变得柔软。

没有太多时间思考这些哲学问题，于是休接着整理手头的骨骼再生仪，抱怨联邦没有给他们送来既好用又轻便的手持设备，那速度可是快了百分之五十，还能无线充电。然而，他手里的几个设备都跟二十世纪末的心电图机差不多大。

“告诉我，医生。”阿利安自己就将身体挪到了正确的位置。她的髋关节受伤了，膝盖骨也要重新换，身上有七处挫伤，全是因为跟一架克林贡战斗机的正面对撞（但还是安全降落了），但是她的精神还格外活泼。可能是药物作用吧。“只是我的错觉，还是你也感觉我们要赢了？每一次交火的时间都在变短，克林贡人派出来的飞机也越来越少……我们这一边的伤员也没那么严重了。”

“这个，我当然期待着胜利了。”

“嘿。”她的手伸出来，温暖地握住他的手腕，“我们都会回家的，医生，很快的。”

“希望如此。我想念油炸玉米饼了。”

她露出了一个大大的微笑，躺回了靠垫上。

“再来十五分钟，我就把它收走。如果你感觉到严重的疼痛，肌肉痉挛，脚掌或者小腿抽痛，或者灼烧感，就喊我，好吗？”

他给埃文斯也用上了骨骼再生仪，然后检查了里斯，又扫描了他的手腕，但是这次用的是大号的扫描仪。19从他的肩膀后面观察着。

“我也用再生仪吗，长官？”

“嗯…需要手术。有一块骨头碎片的位置很不好，我不想让它碰到神经。或者更糟，长到尺骨上。”

“在这儿也能手术吗？”19惊讶地问。

“嗯，我也不太想，即使这里有杀菌的装置，我也没有一个完全无菌的手术室……或是风淋室……或是隔离舱……或者是任何最近十年的科技成果，但是——看到这里了吗？这个碎片？我 **可以** 试着凭运气手动归位，但是里斯上尉肯定不会乐意的，而且我完全看不到距离神经的远近。”

“这根神经很重要吗？”

“正中神经？是的，挺重要的。假如他还想弯曲手指，或者保留指尖的触觉的话。”

“但是神经周围没有个骨头什么的吗？”里斯看起来更苍白了一些，“保护它的东西。有——有吧？”

休忍住了窃笑。左手。是的，如果是他，也会担心这个。

“想象一张闪闪发光的玻璃纸，但是比店里能买到的还要薄一半。没有的，神经周围没有保护。至少没什么能抵挡住我摸索着给骨头归位。”

“但是你可以手术？”

休放大了扫描的画面，调整摄像头的角度，试图看得清楚一点。“我当然可以手术。甚至——19，你能不能检查一下我还有多少异氟烷？我肯定会给你全身麻醉，而且不用太担心感染，人在更差的条件下都不会感染，但是当然有一定的风险。”

“别告诉别人，医生……这 **可是** 我的左手。”

这回休笑了出来，“除了这点以外，我觉得我们的武器专家还是有两只手的好。”

“说不定有用呢。”

“我要去查房，检查一遍存货，再考虑怎么手术。你没有严重的疼痛吧？”

“噢，没有，只要不移动胳膊，就几乎不疼。”

“好，这很好。”

 

 

19确实找到了异氟烷，休也有一整箱的无菌设备，而且他还找到了正好能放下里斯胳膊的移动工作台。

“怎么了？”19问，感兴趣地看着休的储备。“用这些不能手术吗？”

“可以。”

“那问题是什么。你不是应该尽你所能来帮助别人吗？”

“正是这样。尽我所能。19，我是一个儿科医生，专攻呼吸科和癌症研究。”

“所以呢？”

“所以外科手术，尤其是在这么极端的情况下，还是骨科，并不是我的强项。”

“所以你不能给他手术？”

“我可以。但是……我——我害怕犯错。”

“那如果你犯错了，会发生什么？”

“如果我碰到了神经，就会产生损伤，而且，取决于伤得有多严重，他可能会失去触觉或者移动能力。如果我弄断了神经，嗯，那就更糟糕了。如果我伤到动脉，唯一能做的就是尽快止血，那可能又会阻断手部的血液循环，这样肌肉会萎缩，他就需要换一只新手了。那我在这里就一点办法都没有了。”

“你可以重生这根神经。”

“现在手头没有这个技术。我可以尝试着用其他部位的神经接上，但是——我不太擅长外科手术。除了理论知识以外，我一点都不了解神经嫁接。我几乎没有接受过骨骼和肌肉手术的训练。”

“但是他需要你的帮助。你为什么不帮他？”

“因为我害怕失败！”听到自己的声音提高，休畏缩了一下。他看了一眼周围，病人好像都没听见。“因为我害怕失败，”他小声重复，“我知道，失去手部的灵敏性和一些肌肉功能不算太严重，理论上是的，如果我们——等我们回家以后，如果他需要的话，可以换一只新手什么的。但是如果他现在需要这只手，而且如果这次手术给他带来任何负面的影响，那就是我的错。而我只能接受这一点。我觉得你没懂。”

19完全转过身，皱着的眉头在他清秀的脸庞上格外显眼。“不，我不明白。如果你尽全力做了手术，而且在这种情况下又没有任何其他的出路，即使你做得不如其他医生的水平，那又怎么会是你的错？”

“因为我会伤到他。我对这次手术负责。是我。不是其他什么潜在的医生。不管我怎么做，我都要为结果负责。所以——告诉我，我怎么能说一句“去他的”就不管不顾了。”

19抿起嘴唇，看向别处，吞咽了一下，好像想说什么却说不出。

“你肯定会——做得很好的。”他最终还是说，“你——你很好。对他们都很好。你会做正确的决定的。”

“希望如此吧。”

 

 

19在手术中充当助手。其实他能做的也不多；这不算是个大手术，但是有个人站在这里递东西，好奇地观察着，又在听到问题的答案后频频点头，仿佛休是个永不会出错的知识宝库，这本身就令人心安。

术中没有任何意外。休把断掉的部分固定在桡骨上，清除了一点碎片。他成功地取出来了大部分，毕竟它们都十分细小，缝合了伤口，然后让19打开了骨骼再生仪。里斯醒来的时候几乎没有痛感，可能屋外灿烂的阳光正合时宜。

 

 

休把手术刀上的刀刃取下来，把一切能重复利用的东西都扔进了消毒剂，这时候提利从他的小隔间上冒了出来。

“嗨。”她假装压低声音，却还是能让人听到，“我的女朋友怎么样了？”

“很想你，也恢复地很好。我很高兴她能回来。”

“噢，我也是！我……当时可害怕了，休。谢谢你……陪在我身边。还有，她——她能走了吗，还是说你需要她再留几天？”

“你可以带她走了。小心着点，注意她的脚踝，宠着点她，没必要就别让她走路，如果她不想用拐杖，就赶紧给我打小报告，行吗？”

“好。”

“噢，还有——提利！”

她停下脚步回头，已经走到了储藏室门口。

“止痛药。她的药瓶里的量足够用好几天的，不管是平时坐着还是再生的时候，或者是在你的实验室里之类的，都和住在这里没有区别，只是我不需要随时检查她的生命体征了。另外，你俩可以继续那个被你们称作是调情的活动了。”

“不是‘称作’。就是调情。”

“你们俩说话就像冯内古特在警匪片里一样。这不叫调情。这叫……诡异。”

“好吧。”提利靠在门把手上，甜甜地笑了。“至少我在和喜欢的人调情——而且——还在认真地谈恋爱。所以你——”她搞笑地摇了摇头，“——没资格说我。”

她扬长而去。休暗自笑了笑。提利真是一个暖心的孩子。

 

 

他趁着记录体征和更换各种再生仪之间的功夫收拾了一下。过了一会，卢卡带着额头上一处割伤走了进来，休倒是觉得他大惊小怪了，但是（很不幸）伤口不严重，很快他就又风风火火地离开了。

泰勒也出院了，舰长认为他手部的伤已经不影响行动和工作了，所以他承担起了修理工作。

最终其他的士兵也都一个个地走进来，快速地处理了一些细小的割痕和淤青，还有受伤的手脚和肋骨。休不得不严厉地批评了弗雷少尉，他身上还带着三块弹片就不管不顾地走来走去，嘴里还说着“没什么大事”；有几个人进行了必要的输血，因为这几个笨蛋觉得他们还挺好（提示：他们并不好），但是整体来说，情况不算严重。

“这次交火还不算太糟，是吧？”19问他，侧身走到休的身边，他正在观察着整个房间。

“是，不算。”

“为什么？你们要赢了吗？”

休笑着哼了一声，“我倒希望是。呃，我不知道。我……我真的不知道。我当然希望是，但是说不好。”

“为什么说不好呢？”

“为什么？”好像变成了19现在最喜欢的问题。

“嗯，我们几乎不了解对方军队的行动。或者他们还剩下多少人。这可能都是一场精心布置的骗局，假装他们力不从心，即将输掉战争，或者是另一种精心布置的骗局，而他们已经派来了一队又一队的士兵，潜伏在什么地方。而我们什么都不知道。”

“为什么不知道呢？”

“各地都没有情报，间谍没有收获，对方没有逃兵……或者——可能他们有，但是卢卡没有告诉 **我** ，所以，是的，我说不好。”

休可以看到19从旁边盯着他。他的目光让休的胃里涌起一股沉沉的暖意，即使19可能还有其他问题，而且他看着休的原因并不是为了欣赏他，嗯，他还是很喜欢这种感觉。

当然这一刻很快就结束了。

“人造卫星！有人造卫星！”

休好笑地看了他一眼，“奥特拉上没有。”

“好吧。 **很明显** 不在奥特拉上，是在轨道上。”

“轨道上也没有。”

生化人看起来，嗯，有点火冒三丈的。而且……天哪，还挺可爱。

“所以你是在说，你们的人 **一批一批** 地死去，只是因为你们没有足够的情报设施？这——这——这是我 **这辈子** 听过最愚蠢的事了！你们都无缘无故地死去，只是因为你们的首领把资本主义理念看得比人命都高！”

休耸了耸肩，“嗯，你知道……”

“这是什么意思！他们——这——如果他们根本不想提供取胜的基本物资，干嘛还要派你们来这儿！这完全没有意义——”

“小点声。听着——我……说真的，我已经不知道地球那边的情况了。当时——几年以前，发生了一件意外……呃，怎么给你解释呢？就像是天平突然被打翻。整个世界原本正在缓步进入和平的后资本主义社会……然后变成了，直说的话就是……一个反乌托邦社会。”

“所以到这里找死比留下——”

“没人是来这儿找死的，19。这——我——”

“为什么会没有卫星？为什么你们要在陆地上战斗？为什么不用宇宙飞船？”

“用不了的。奥特拉是——他们没说过，你看。我们根本就不知道。有人做过调查，也得出了结果，然后他们什么都没说就派我们到这里来了，还再三保证过一切都正常。真实的情况是，奥特拉是最不适合人类的星球。而且——在战争打响之前，我们还能够离开。然后克林贡人就来了。你从这里看不到，但是自从他们——我们——噢，不知道是哪一方先开的火，在太空里发起了一场战役，所以奥特拉现在才少了一颗天然卫星。取代它的是一片密集的小行星带，一旦你活着降落到地表就再也不可能离开了。”休看了一眼19，观察着他的反应。

“所以你们……被困在这里了。永生永世。你们会死在这里。”19脸色苍白。

“除非我们赢得战争。如果我们赢了，克林贡人都，这个，死去或者投降了，那我们或许能够派清理船过来，扫清小行星带。然后飞船就能降落，再带着我们起飞。”

“但是如果你们输了……”生化人的声音变得柔软，透着难以置信的恐惧，语气就像休刚听到这些消息时的心情。

“我认为如果被克林贡人俘虏，我们活不了多长时间。他们往往会，嗯，从我们听说的来看——”还有从泰勒在和迈克尔出发前说的话来看。或者说，他不敢说的那些话。“——他们往往会把没有用处的人类囚犯储存起来。”

19没有回答。毕竟一时接受起来有点困难。

休抱紧胳膊来取暖，从敞开的大门里吹来的风有些冷。不过卢卡可不在乎，他特意要求他们开着大门，也不知道是为了什么。至少大家都有一张毯子。而且至少外面照耀着的是相对暖和的太阳，不是寒冷如霜的月亮。

也没有人抱怨。经历了刚刚过去的冬天，现在他们都很感恩这一点点的暖意。

“他们吃人。”19说。不是提问，而是陈述。他明白了。

“是的。”

“你们呢？会吃囚犯吗？”

“不会的。我们也没抓到多少，但是不会的。”

“真了不起。”

休冷哼一声，“我们可骄傲自己还能‘保留着人性’呢。然而还不是像这样，朝着其他的生命开枪。杀死他们。眼下还是成年人。但是……谁知道呢。我们快要再一次堕落到谋杀儿童的程度了。”

“再一次？”

“在二十一世纪，当时……不太合法，但是在一些国家里，谋杀带来的后果并不严重，每个人想要多少武器就有多少。总有各种各样的借口，你懂的，说这个人有精神疾病什么的，把责任推到有精神疾病的人群头上，让他们当替罪羊，这样社会就不用面对自己的混乱失调。大家都做出反思祈祷的样子，但是……毫无作用。”

“干嘛不没收武器呢？”19干巴巴地说。

“人们总说那样就无法保护自己了。”

“但是如果没人持有武器——”

“是的。”

“真 **愚蠢** 。”

“是的。”休重复道。

“还有——精神疾病是可以治疗的！这不算借口——”

“噢，我知道，我知道。最后终于有足够的人想明白了，找到了理智，就像捡起掉在地上的钱一样，然后武器全部消失了，突然间枪击案大面积减少。显而易见。然后更多的人找到了理智，然后就开始用外交谈判来解决问题。我们意识到了，不论长相或信仰是什么，我们都还是人，然后成功地达成一致，共同利用所有的资源，忽然间我们发展得越来越快。”

“你们人类居然能达到星际航行纪元，而不是提前被自己的愚蠢害死，真是个奇迹。”

“差不多吧，是的。但是我们变好了。”他观察着19，看看这能不能给他点安慰，“我们变好了很多很多。”

“然后就又跌进了深渊。”

“然后就是现在这样了。”

“发生了什么？”

休耸肩，“我不知道。我真的——不知道。自然灾害。忽然间资源急剧匮乏。各地区的政府一个接一个地倾覆，就像多米诺骨牌，原因是有人传言，他们一直都满嘴谎言——每一件事上都在撒谎。就像是气泡一下子被戳破。头一天还没事，第二天就走上了下坡路。当然人们开始说，很明显一个乌托邦是不可持续的，注定了会失败。哈，可能吧。所以……嗯，自那以后已经过去了七年，有的时候我觉得——嗯。”休清了清嗓子。有一些事，一些担忧，他不能告诉19。

“你觉得你们回不到以前的样子了。”

然而19够聪明，自己就能想到。

“我成长的环境，是那颗星球最接近乌托邦的时候。”休小声说，“当然，一切都急转直下得太快，到现在还让我心惊。”

“我的创造者以前常常会给我讲这些。没有人生活在饥饿中。每个人都有地方住，有工作，有自由接受教育的权利，免费的医疗。到处都有图书馆，剧院，公园。公共交通。无污染的能源。没有战争。”

“没有战争。”休重复，“我——我一生中见过最严重的灾难，是一场海上事故。船员们都没留心，意外搁浅，他们不得不弃船逃生。有几个人死了。但是……在这场战争中，我已经看到两倍的人死去，还仅仅是在这支小队。我一直都知道我会面对死亡。我是一名医生，毕竟在肿瘤科工作，而且还有——还是有很多——很多情况下，我们做不了什么。癌症不是完全可治愈的。但是这还是天差地别。”

“你可以帮他们，对吧？帮他们走过最后的阶段。”

“是的。可以。在这里就不行了。他们只会……死去。或早或晚，他们都会死去。而我，只能眼睁睁地看着。”

他对上19的视线。他的眼睛里透着一种不可名状的东西，蕴含着休从来没见过的情感。

“你应该知道这种感觉。”他透露道，“眼看着别人死去。”

“我知道。”

休伸出手，握住19的肩膀，让他倚靠着他们触碰的地方。

“真希望我能给你一些安慰，但是……这感觉并不会慢慢消逝。”

“这就是作为人类的意义吗？拥有同情心？拥有情感？”

“很不幸，是的。”

19低头看着自己的鞋子。

“其他的也像这样吗？其他的生化人？”

“我没问过。但是我认为他们不是的。你——你非常与众不同，19。”

具有人性，休本来想说。因为他手指下的肩膀摸起来就像肌肉，皮肤，还有骨骼。因为他听到过19安慰受伤的士兵时鼓励的话语，尽管那些话有点生疏僵硬，看到过他给予他们的一抹微笑，还有……是的，那个三周前，被卢卡强塞给他的，愤世嫉俗的人，已经全然不同。

“你是个很好的人。”休的嘴巴背叛了他。

19嘲弄地笑了，“我不算。”

“什么？你当然是了。”

“我不算是人。”

19肩膀的热量不停地渗进休的手掌。

“你比许多人都更像人。”

“这样说并不能让我更喜欢你们这个种族。”19转过头看着休，真真切切地看着他，凝望着他的视线。他眼睛里的东西太过丰富，休差点没看见他嘴边微微挑起的，戏弄似的得意。他的心脏快跳到嗓子里了。

“你好像挺喜欢我们的。”

19眨了眨眼，移开了对视着的目光，低头看着他的鞋子，脸颊微微泛红。

“其中一些人，是的。”

休上前一步，手掌移到19的肩胛骨上，依然能感受到他的热量；体温很正常，是的，但是休比常人更冷一些。

不过他并不知道该说什么，于是就只是站在那儿，轻轻地按揉着19的后背。

“你是一个非常好的人”他最终说道，“我——是的，我很高兴你在我的身边。而且……有意思的是，你每一天都越来越像人类。抱歉，这可能冒犯到你了。”

“不，我明白你的意思。谢谢。这……对我很重要。我是说，我依然不是——人类，我没有心脏，而是一个液泵，没有名字，而是一串数字，但是我确实感觉到了——更强的生命力，不知道这说不说得通。”

他的眼神又一次看向休，很长的一段时间里，两人都没有看向别处。

“你可以挑一个名字。”休的嘴巴有些干。

19点头，又一次移开目光，自己笑了笑。

“我能告诉你个秘密吗？”

“当然。”

“当我——当我真正觉醒的时候，你知道，有了意识，我很快就开始渴望一个名字。而且……当我——被关机储藏起来的时候，有很多闲暇的时间去考虑这些选择。”

“所以你已经选好了名字。”

“不过没人用它称呼过我。”

“我会的。如果你愿意告诉我，我会的。”

“保罗。”

 **保罗** 。休的心跳像小鹿乱撞一样。他们站得真近。

“很高兴认识你，保罗。”


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章很甜，很甜很甜。

清晨，休又一次被人推醒，而不是被闹钟叫醒，但是这次没有平时那么急迫。他可以呻吟一声，然后翻个身，宁可继续昏睡也不愿意醒来面对丑陋的现实。而且在他翻过身后，推他的人就停下了。

真好，休默默地想，然后又睡着了。

 

 

“寇波医生，这次我 **必须** 要坚持了。”这个声音并不生气，更像是觉得好笑。

休咕哝了一声，希望能准确地表达出他的烦躁，又深深地把脸埋进了枕头。他肩膀上的手继续摇晃着他。

“寇波医生，请起床。我知道你不愿意，但是你的病人需要你。”

他翻过身，仰面朝上，眯起眼睛看着上方的人。

出乎意料的是，屋里的灯是关着的，唯一的光源就只剩下灰色的晨光。

保罗歪起脑袋，一直看着休。

“没想到说‘请’会这么有效。”

他退后一步，收回了手，休立刻就想念起他的触碰。

“早上好，保罗，”休说，伸了个懒腰，差点错过了保罗脸上一闪而过的惊讶。“怎么，以为我会忘记吗？”

“我——没有。”

“你撒谎的技术真糟糕。”

他清晰地看见保罗正在努力地忍住脸上的笑容。当然，他没忍住。真是开启新一天的美好方式。

 

 

他检查了所有病人，并且安排好了第一轮再生，他们都睡眼惺忪地盯着他，有的人还抱怨了起来，说他们“既然是伤员，为什么要在大早上 就叫醒他们？！”，在这之后，他换上运动服，希望能在营地里人多起来之前就去跑步，就不用赶上人多的时候了。

就在他离开楼门之前，保罗拦住了他。

“你要去跑步吗？”

“呃。”休示意了一下他一身的行头。“是的，怎么了？”

“你上一次吃东西已经是……前天了，可能吧。我不记得了，我很抱歉。寇波医生——”

“休。”

“什么？”

“叫我休。”

保罗吃了一惊，但是他很快就调整了过来。

“好吧。休。你现在不能去跑步，你需要吃饭。”然后：“别跟我争执。你可是一名医学学士，我不想质疑你是怎么拿到学位证的。”

他的嘴角扬起了一丝顽皮的微笑。

“噢。是这样吗？”

“我只是关心你的健康。”

“如果你真的关心，就会每天早上用欧式早餐和热巧克力来迎接我了，”休说，看着清晨的太阳缓缓变成橘黄色，照在保罗的发丝和耳廓上。

然而，很明显他说错话了，保罗的表情一下严肃了起来。

“我可以试试，但是……我并不知道欧式早餐是什么。”

“我们先凑合吃了这里的早餐，再告诉你。”

 

 

餐厅依然空荡荡的，他们发出的每一点声音都格外响亮。保罗坐在休的对面，手臂交叉着放在桌上，看着休吃饭。

“你不吃点吗——？”

“我有味觉，”保罗面无表情地说。

休笑了出来，因为，是的，这倒是个拒绝军粮的好理由。“我觉得我的味觉很久以前就死去了。所以——给我讲讲。你怎么获得能量？你不吃东西。我也没见过你把手指插进插座，你的肤色也不适合太阳能。所以？”

“如果你告诉我欧式早餐是什么，我就告诉你我是怎么充电的。”

休咧嘴笑了，低头盯着他的盘子，里面没有一样东西能算是美味。

“就是……通常在酒店吃到的早餐，或者在飞机上。这个不太好形容，但是……非常美味。有炒鸡蛋，香肠，一些面包卷，牛角面包……果酱，冷盘。咖啡，橙汁，可能有茶。切好的水果。玉米片。”他的声音充满了期待。“煮鸡蛋，葡萄柚，还有切片面包。有的时候还有煎饼。”

“味道是什么样的？”

“嗯……很好吃。比这里的要好。如果你去高档的地方，可能会停不下来，因为实在是美味。噢，还有华夫饼？有的时候会有华夫饼。”

“你很喜欢吗？”

“噢，是的。华夫饼加上香草冰激凌，还会融化在上面。”

“那又是什么味道？”

“噢，我不知道。特别美妙。同时有冷热两种口感，有一点脆，甜甜的，而且很软。非常好吃。我小时候，附近有一家华夫饼店，有的时候我们一直央求，我们的父母就会在周六早上带我们去那里吃早饭。”

“你有兄弟姐妹？”

“一共三个。两个姐姐，一个妹妹。她们现在都有孩子了，真是奇怪。”

“你想要孩子吗？”

休笑了。“噢天哪，你怎么也这样。我妈妈一直催我。说实话，我不知道。可能吧……可能战争结束以后，等我回家，一切顺利的时候，等我有了工作和爱人。可能那个时候吧。我知道我的妈妈很想再要几个孙辈，但是她说如果我只养几只动物也没关系。而且我的姐妹已经给了她四个小家伙。不过我觉得第五个已经在路上了。”

“听起来……真好。家庭。”

“你也可以有，”休脱口而出。“噢……这个。妈的，抱歉。”

“是的，不太可能。没事的，没关系。”

“说说你怎么充电。”

“希望医学生毕业的时候不需要掌握转换话题的技能，要不然我就得质疑你的医学博士的合法性了。”

“噢，我一开始用你的名字，就这么没礼貌了吗？原来你是这样的人？”

“是吧？”

保罗的眼睛蓝蓝地闪着亮光。休没办法移开视线。是的，蓝蓝地。因为保罗好像总是能让他变得笨嘴拙舌。

“很好。那我最好继续用这个名字，对吧？”

“我——”保罗是在脸红吗？“我很乐意，是的。”

“是的。好。”

休的脸颊现在真的发烫了。希望不会太明显。

“是一个生物反应器，顺便告诉你。”

“什么？”

“生物反应器，”保罗重复道。“我的能量来源。还有盐类。”

“所以你是需要吃东西的！”

“显而易见。”

“但是——你从来不吃饭的！为什么你还能，嗯，运转呢？”

保罗忽然避开了他的视线。

“等等，我去给你拿一份早餐。”

“别！”保罗猛地伸出手，把休的手腕按在了桌子上。“别去，嗯，没有这个必要。”

“什么？可我从没见你吃过东西！”

“我——呃，我吃能量棒。”

休慢慢地坐回椅子上。保罗没有松开他手腕上的力道。

“能量棒。肯定不会好吃。”

“难道这些就好吃吗？”

“也对。所以——等等，所以我办公室里的存货是被你吃掉了！”

保罗畏缩了一下，环视着桌子。

“可能吧。”

“要是能给你一些更好的食物就好了。这样吧——等我们回家了，我就带你去吃真正的美食。”

“我真心希望它们会好吃。我可不想到最后发现大家一直在说谎。”

“你还跟谁聊起过食物？”休尽量不显得那么嫉妒。

“提利？”

噢。噢，那就没关系了。是提利就没关系了。

“她跟你说了什么？”

“有蛋糕。还有……一些我没太理解的东西，但主要是蛋糕。”

“是的，提利对蛋糕的爱快赶上迈克尔了。”

“那你呢？”

“迈克尔是我的朋友。”

“不，我是说，你也喜欢蛋糕吗？”

“说实话，要是有人不喜欢蛋糕，我还会担心呢。”

休整齐地将餐具摆在盘子上。天哪，他之前真是饿极了。现在还饿，说实话。但非常不幸，错过的份额不能累加，而且他没那么笨，在这么短的时间内再扫自己的徽章的话，系统是会发现的。至少，他的午餐会被扣掉。

他还是不满足地看了一眼取餐机。

当然，保罗注意到了。

“你还饿吗？”

“噢——不，我没事的。”

保罗用最严肃的表情盯着他。休感觉自己又脸红了起来。

“行吧，是的，我当然还饿着呢。我昨天一天都没吃饭，而且最近又缺乏睡眠。我当然还饿着。”

保罗摇了摇头，起身走到取餐机旁边。

“别告诉我你要黑进去，”休冲着他身后喊，但是保罗好像没听见一样。他转而去研究起了显示界面。

“真的只有一种选择吗？”他对休喊道。

“嗯，不是的。有早餐，午餐和晚餐。”

“但是现在只提供早餐。”

“现在是早餐时间，当然只提供早餐了。”

休自己笑了笑。保罗真是很贴心了。

保罗把餐盘放在休的面前，微微皱着眉头。

“想说说你是怎么黑进取餐机的吗？”

“我扫了一下我的徽章。很明显，大家都没时间去给机器人定制徽章。”保罗小心地没有在话里显示出蔑视，但还是在语气中隐隐透露出来。

“我跟‘机器人’打过交道，”休说，说到‘机器人’的时候弯曲手指做出引号。“你不算机器人。”

“你怎么这么确定？”

“因为我觉得，在漫长的一天以后，如果我朝你发脾气，你会反击。”

“我当然会了。”

“看到了吗？”

“这就是你的理由？”

“这同时也让你变得有趣。”休找了眨眼，在桌子下面轻轻地踢了一下保罗的小腿。

“是……这样。嗯，我并不有趣，但是……”

“你是个有趣的人，保罗。我用了一段时间才适应你，但你真的是一个有意思的人。”

“谢谢你。”

他们安静地坐了几分钟，同时休吃着第二份早餐。

“你和提利在代码上有什么进展吗？”他忽然问。因为……保罗在过去的几天里格外友善，而休非常想保持现状。

保罗轻轻地叹了口气。

“没有。她有一些想法，但是……我认为她还需要更多时间。”

“好吧。抱歉。我相信她一定会想出办法的。”

“我也是。我不——”保罗看向别处，突然紧张了起来。“我不喜欢失去控制。我——当我的创造者死去的时候……”他没说完。他不需要说完。休知道他的意思。

“这感觉最糟糕了，失去控制。”他同意道。

保罗苦笑。“确实。而且我想——这听起来很幼稚，但是我不想让你讨厌我。”

“我不讨厌你。我们都不——好吧，呃。提利也不讨厌你。迈克尔也是。我觉得泰勒不讨厌你。阿利安肯定不会，还有戴特莫，或者Owosekun。里斯不讨厌你，还有弗里。”

“等我——如果又发生意外，而我真的伤到人了怎么办？到那时他们就会讨厌我了。”

休模仿保罗之前的动作，身体向前靠在桌子上，轻轻地用手指握住他的手腕——他可以感觉到保罗皮肤下面的脉搏，骨骼和肌肉，还有柔软无比的皮肤，感觉到保罗紧张的手指放松下来，放下了戒备，或许吧。

“提利会确保这不会发生。不管是什么问题，她都能解决。听着，她是我们里面最聪明的一个。你不会做得比她更好。”

保罗抬起头，让休能够用拇指轻抚他的手掌。

“谢谢你。”他轻声说。

“我知道你很害怕，”休说，不敢抬起头来，一直盯着他的拇指在苍白的皮肤上划着圆圈。“但是一切都会没事的。我们小心一些，不提起触发词，而且提利会想出办法。”

保罗的手指几乎握住了他的，隐约触碰着他。休的另一只手正贴在自己对侧的胸骨上，手心因为空气中紧绷的张力而出汗。

“你是怎么做到不害怕的？”保罗问，有点突然，只是他的音量依然保持低声而私人，好像他的世界全部由休组成，真是个美好的想法。“昨天是我第一次见到你……你知道，害怕。我之前都不知道——不知道你也会害怕。”

休笑了。“我经常会害怕。只是……嗯，假装冷静能好一些。因为这种恐惧并不是你能改变的。你看，如果你怕蜘蛛，你可以主动去面对它们来‘治好’自己，或者你可以主动躲着它们。但是这种恐惧……生命中的许多事情，你没什么办法来减小这些概率，你明白吗？如果你在找新工作的时候，面试官不喜欢你表达的方式，或者不喜欢你以前工作的公司，那你可能就得不到这份工作。如果有人的车辆失控了，就会出现事故，进而导致一场堵车，你就会错过你的计划。如果别的地方干旱，可能商店里忽然就没有你最喜欢的一种苹果了。都是因为——变量太多，一直如此，这场战争也是，你懂吗？如果你开始琢磨这些可能发生的事，你会发疯的。或者让自己得上焦虑症。”

“但你怎么做到不一直想着这些呢？”

“西酞普兰，”休说。“我开始吃药的时候是……呃。记不清了。十七岁，可能吧？准确的来说，它是一种抗抑郁药，但幸运的是，它对我有抗焦虑症的作用。”

“噢。”

噢不，保罗百思不解的时候简直太 **可爱** 了。休真想捏捏他的脸颊。

“抱歉，我没想——”

“嘿，没关系的。”休捏了一下保罗的手腕。“你没有冒犯到我。只是——我懂你的感受。我真的懂，焦虑症能让人变得一团糟，而你毕竟处在一个史无前例的情景下，你肯定还没反应过来。只是——我希望你不用适应这里。”

噢，是的，保罗生气的时候也非常可爱。休很喜欢他皱眉的样子。

“这是什么意思？”

不可爱的是，有一秒钟的时间，他的手抽动了一下，好像要从休的手掌下收走。

“我不想让你在战争中待得太久，以至于习惯了这里。我想让它结束。因为——不管以后发生什么，都会比现在要好。”

保罗又放松下来。休继续在他的手腕上轻轻地划着圈。

“这可不一定。我猜我会被送回仓库。至少在这里我能……你知道。跟人说话。活着。观察世界。经历一切。体会一切，你能明白吗？在某些层面上来说，待在这里反而更好一些。”

“你确定你不能离开？”

“即使他们不再怀疑我是个杀人凶手——我也是个机器人，休。我不是——我不是一个公民，或者任何类似的身份。我没有人权。这场战争绝对是更好的选择。”

“那如果，有人能够买下你呢？”

“这样，首先，我会被冒犯到。”

“当然。”

“然后我还是会被冒犯到。”

“但是你就能在外面自由走动了。”

保罗冷笑。“别说得像一件新鲜事似的。这理所应当。”

“我知道。”

“不过整体来看，这听起来确实好一些。至少能待在外面。”

“我能明白你为什么会更喜欢打仗，”休说。“不过，这不是——生活还远不止这些。或许——我不知道，或许有一天你会看到。我希望你会。”

我希望我能带你去看。我希望我能给你买早餐和午餐还有晚餐，去博物馆，咖啡店，冬天去滑雪，夏天去海滩，我想在你身边醒来，给你买玫瑰花，拍难看的自拍，在凌晨三点一起被电视剧感动得泪流满面。我想偷穿你的衬衫，我想随手涂鸦你的名字，一边咯吱你一边亲吻你。

可能是被战争弄得疲惫不堪，或者休真的已经陷得太深，亦或是两者兼有，但是他想让保罗永远都不用离开，就像他已经渐渐变得不可替代。

或者，引用他的大姐常说的话，“休，这太gay了。”

是的。是的，真的是。

保罗冲着他微笑，有一点困惑。“休，你还好吗？你刚才好久都没说话。”

“我很好。”休勉强给了保罗一个微笑。“没——没事。别担心。”

“好吧。”

接下来的沉默并不算尴尬。休尽力避免被这些念头吸引，但是他的想法不断地回到保罗身上。他的表情。他的声音。他的真诚。他的脉搏在休的手指下面，跳动的触感被休自己的脉搏掩盖住，但是依然可以清晰地感觉到。

最理想的情况是，他很愿意在嘴唇下感受到同样的脉搏，贴上保罗的脖子，呼吸着他，拥抱着他。

他真的需要治治相思病了。

“嘿，现在能让我去跑步了吗？”他问，努力地不在脑中描绘保罗的脸庞，他粉红色的嘴唇，下颌的角度。

保罗假装长叹一口气。“如果你非要去的话。”

“你可以陪着我。”

“我可以。”

“当然，你不是必须要去，但是……我很愿意你陪着。”

外面的声音很吵闹，整个营地已经醒来，正在取他们的早餐。

“而且，”休添了一句，努力地让笑意不那么明显。“毕竟我需要你的保护。世界上邪恶的东西太多了。”

 

 

保罗确实在保护他，即便只是跑在休的旁边，格外地安静，但在这之后他递来了一瓶水，所以休很有安全感。

之后快速地洗了澡，然后他就又在医疗室中奔走了起来，交替使用着再生仪，同时保罗在表中记录下体征信息。

他们分发了药物，然后指定的士兵给伤员带了早餐进来。

所以，整体来说，一切都很好。

当他检查库存的时候，休一直这样告诉自己。每次他治疗一个病人以后都必须清点一遍。当然，查库存的过程还不错，因为有保罗来帮他。这个狭小的房间既算作休的办公室，也充当主要的储藏室，他们必然会碰到对方。这大概有点可悲，休很享受他们时不时的擦肩和触碰，但或许还是不要过于分析自己的心理比较好。

“这是最后一箱匹米诺定了吗？”保罗问，瞪着纸箱子，好像它冒犯到他了一样。

“还有其他剩下的箱子吗？”

“没有。”

“那可真棒。”

“它有什么作用？”

“嗯？”

“匹米诺定有什么用？”

“基本是一种止痛药，是一种见效快的强效止痛药。”

“所以它很重要。”

“所以它非常重要，是的。你确定这是最后一箱？”

“嗯，除非你还有另一件储藏室……”

“我没有。”

“那就是了。”保罗微微地耸肩。“这就是最后一箱。”

休点头，试图忽视掉肩上忽然沉重的压迫感。

“休？”

保罗叫出他的名字，就像一声呼吸。轻柔而温和。

“我——没事的。我们可以将就。”

“还有其他的止痛药。”

“是的，还有。”休转过身去清点无针注射器，咽下嗓子里涌上的恐慌。不过他能感觉到保罗的视线落在他的后背上，可能在琢磨——

“你的心率加快了。”

“是的，没错。”

保罗的手包裹住休的肩膀，轻轻地捏了一下，休努力地稳住双手，继续整理着针头。

“会，嗯。会没事的。”

这些词在保罗的嘴里显得尴尬，拘谨，有些凌乱，但透着实实在在的真诚。而且，还有藏不住的恐惧。

真是让休充满了自信。

 

 

“你 **当然** 需要告诉休了！这不像是伤到了脚趾！这很严重。”

休看着提利拽着迈克尔和泰勒走过院子。他站在外面呼吸一下新鲜空气，虽然这一刻的平静很快就会被打破，他也不愿意错过眼前的景象。提利真的就像一个小妹妹一样。

“我们需要谈谈，”她宣布。“迈克尔和阿什觉得没必要，但是我们真的需要谈谈，有大事要发生。”

 

 

他们坐在了休的卧室里，因为这里正好可以给他们一些隐私，同时离医疗室也近，休可以在需要的时候去照顾他的病人。

迈克尔感激地重重坐在了床上，然后提利用力推了一下泰勒，坐在两人的中间。休漫不经心地将穿过的衣服从一张椅子上拿走，又推给了保罗另一张，然后他们坐成了一个圆圈。

“所以。”提利上下摇晃着。“你们俩想告诉寇波医生你们看到了什么吗？”

“好吧，我提到过我们看到的骷髅骨架，”迈克尔立即开始说。“绝对是庞然大物，而且很明显，要么是巨型蟒蛇，要么是一种鱼类。”

“是的，你提到过。”

“嗯，那里还有很多。而且……寇波医生。休。你我都知道我和泰勒上尉都不是神智完全健康的人。这是事实。然而即使经受过不同的心理创伤，即使两人都产生了幻觉，逻辑也表明我们应该产生不同的幻觉。”

“是的，”休说。

“但是我们看到了同样的东西。就像是……像一只昆虫。”

这些话悬在空中，休不知道该怎么回答。

“它的眼睛会发光，”泰勒补充道。

噢。这真是……棒。

“你们都看见了眼睛发光的虫子？”

“是的。但是——它并不存在。全都是幻觉。而且不像我看到皮帕的那种，更像是——嗯，不太一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“就像是被一层纱遮住，”泰勒说。“而且……看不清楚，非常模糊。”

“但是它对我们说话了！”

“一个眼睛发光的虫子在一层纱后面对你们说话了。好吧。它说什么了？”

“这个。”

泰勒和迈克尔对视了一眼。

然后泰勒说：“它说我们不能接近一把枪。如果我们去了，日光公司就不会，呃，呃，它说如果我们接近了枪，我们就完成了日光[Sunbeam]的任务。我们不能这么做。”

从视线的余光里，休看到保罗僵住了，一动也不动。进展真是棒。

“噢，我们不能，嗯，提起这个名字。S公司。S任务。随便叫它什么，”提利说。“呃，19不喜欢听这个。”

“他叫保罗，”休心不在焉地说。“但是再想想这条信息。它说的是什么枪？是在巨石塔里面吗？”

“噢对，巨石塔。”泰勒扯了扯他手腕上的绷带。“那是之后的事了。我们听到了这条信息，之后才第一次见到巨石塔。”

“我们当然接近它了，”迈克尔说。“这个时候设备就开始出现故障。发出短信号越来越难，我们的手持扫描仪一直在闪烁，即使什么新情况都没有——”

“——我们的手枪都下线了，然后又上线，不断地改变模式，”泰勒补充道。

“然后我们就看到了——那个东西。”迈克尔努力让自己显得坚强。“它就像……噢，天哪，它可怕极了。”

“它 **闻起来** 很糟糕。你以为克林贡监狱里腐烂的狱友就够难闻的了，但是那东西……”

“它就像——也像一种虫子，但是有刀一样的前……足，不管昆虫的这些脚叫什么，大约有两个人那么大——”

“而且尾部像一只章鱼。”

“而且正在腐烂。”迈克尔轻轻地发抖了一下。“它在腐烂，但还活着。或者说——已经不算活着了，这才是可怕之处。它用刀一样的前足在地面上拖拽着身体，而且还发出一种机械的声音，但是有的地方还能看见它的里面，而看起来就像——我不知道，就像机器人，全是电子和机械的部件。”

“而且上面还长着苔藓和地衣，好像已经在那里很久了。而且还是一种奇怪的蓝紫色。”

“好恶心！”提利说。“那是什么？”

泰勒也一样被恶心到了。“我们不知道。但是……我觉得不是一种动物。”

“那扫描仪呢？你们当时能扫描吗？”休基本上在自言自语，一旦涉及到动物和外星人，他可不是什么专家。

“扫过了。扫描仪，呃，管它叫‘独立曲速强制隔离装置’，”泰勒说。“但不管是什么，我觉得它早就不能运行了。”

迈克尔点头。“它的移动非常不稳定，就像是损坏的机械装置。实在是 **太过** 诡异了。”

“所以我们选择了战略性撤退，然后，嗯，就又看到了巨石塔，决定进去看一看。它在一座高高的山上，有一条小道蜿蜒上去。巨石塔就在悬崖的边上，还有几个小型建筑挂在上面。”

“我们尽可能地往上走，地上还有沙子，好像曾经是一片沙滩。我们就在那里发现了，呃，一个。”迈克尔发出古怪的一声。“紫色的石板。我们用它解除了力场，这才进入石塔的里面。”

“紫……紫色的石板？”休问。“所以，重复一遍——你们产生了同样的幻觉，一只眼睛发光的虫子站在一层纱后面，告诉你们一把什么枪，还有——S公司，然后你们看见了一种机械生命体，一半是章鱼，一半是昆虫，脚上长着刀，在森林的地面上拖着身体，然后你们爬上山坡，进入了一座闪着绿光的巨石塔，用一块紫色石板关掉了表面的力场。是这样吗？”

“然后我又看见了皮帕，”迈克尔轻声说。

提利伸出手握住了她。

“她召唤我进石塔。泰勒让我别去，他认为是一个陷阱，但是我没听。”

“那石塔里面有什么？”休身体前倾。他已经有了一个理论——如果克林贡人真的躲在巨石塔里面，迈克尔可能真的被他们植入了迷幻装置，这就解释了她和泰勒共同的幻觉，而且克林贡人当然会给手里的每个人类士兵都植入相同的东西，因为从内部瓦解他们更加高效，要么这些士兵会被逼疯，或者就会被慢慢地控制住精神。

“什么都没有，”迈克尔说。“嗯，有一个数据终端，但是我们无法接入，还有几个，呃，不同的东西，但是里面完全没有活物。然后泰勒把我拽了出来，我们决定尽快远离那个地方。我们后来碰到了克林贡人，成功地引开了他们的物资，但是恐怕最后还是把他们引到了营地的方向。”

“什么都没有？”提利重复道。“怎么可能什么都没有？那些爪子呢？在——阿什，在你发出的最后一个视频里，你身后有一个人。”

“那是迈克尔，她在侦查角落。”

“噢。”

那是好消息了。或许这颗行星上没什么可担心的，除了克林贡人，奇怪的机械僵尸章鱼虫，还有巨型外星建筑。休真想离开，扔下这一切。

“我们必须进石塔。”保罗说。“它是强制隔离平台。我们必须进去。”

“你说什么？”

迈克尔觉得这一点都不好笑。

“我是 **不会** 回去的。”

泰勒也是。

“休。”保罗转身看着他，眼神古怪地紧张。“我们必须进去。你明白吗？这很重要。”

“为什么？”

“我们必须进去。我知道我们必须进去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.“蛋糕”是无性恋群体中一个很老的梗，这一章的一个彩蛋。


	12. Chapter 12

“好吧，”休又一次试着问。“你为什么想进那座建筑？你以前去过吗？”

“不。但是——我们必须去。我没法解释。”

“是的，我看出来了。”

“你说里面有东西，”提利说。“所以你早就知道。为什么你没有告诉我们迈克尔和泰勒会发现它呢？在我们看传输画面的时候，为什么你什么都没提呢？”

保罗垂着头，看着他的双手，散发着痛苦和迷茫。

“我不知道，提利，我什么都不知道，但是——我能感觉到——像是内在的动力，可能吧？就是这样，我知道我需要去那里。我什么办法都没有，你看不出来吗？有——东西在强迫我。就感觉像——每次你提起‘日光’的时候，会产生一种冲动，只是这次……更加强烈，强迫我行动。和攻击你一样，但也——我不认为——”他恳求地看着她。“如果我们一直说下去，而我一直琢磨下去，我觉得我会控制不住我的行为。我觉得我会逃走，自己去找强制隔离平台。”

“你为什么叫它这个？”迈克尔问，调整着坐姿，用身体差不多把提利挡在保罗后面。

休忍住没有皱眉。希望保罗没注意到，这肯定会打击他的自尊心。

“因为它是一个强制建立隔离区的平台。”

“什么隔离区？”休需要知道。“这座星球上没有建立过隔离区……尤其是打起仗以后。虽然征兵很难，但也从没有建立过任何的隔离。”

保罗摇了摇头。“不是你们。是先驱者。”

“行…吧。提利，你检查过他的程序了吗？尤其是坏掉的那些？”

“休，我不是在编故事！”保罗生气了。“我不知道我为什么会知道这些，但我确实知道，他们是真的。我只是需要——有一把钥匙，在什么地方，我只是需要找到它。”

他们都愣住了。

“不是真的钥匙。我说的是一把虚拟的钥匙。可以解锁我的知识。拼图上缺的那一块。”

泰勒揉了揉他的太阳穴。休必须要随时注意着他，以防他的精神承受不住。

“我觉得……如果可以调取你的存储器……”提利建议道。“我应该——能看看有没有被锁住的记忆，看看能不能解开。”

“我不太愿意。”保罗的声音十分冰冷。

“嘿。我只是想帮忙。”

“抱歉，我不想公开记忆。这是隐私。”

“那我们怎么帮你——”

“我不想让别人搅和我的脑袋，谢谢你！”保罗喊道。

提利没有退缩。实际上，休从没有见过提利这么生气。

“听着，你不能总是这个样子。你朝别人发火，用这些支离破碎的信息散步恐惧，然后你又提出这种无理要求，即便你能看出迈克尔和泰勒被那个地方吓怕了！你不能强迫我们去，又不告诉我们原因！我们——我们对那个地方一点都不了解，但他们俩都被搅乱了心智，现在怕得要死。而他们可不是胆小的人，所以不管怎样，那肯定是个可怕至极的地方，还有什么奇怪的机械章鱼虫出没，还有幻觉——你不能强迫我们去！至少告诉我们原因！”

在提利的爆发后，众人都沉默了，保罗更低地垂下了头。

“保罗，你需要留在这里，”休轻声说。“卢卡不会让你走的，而且……你不会战斗。那地方很危险。”

“如果这可以结束战争呢？”

蓝色的双眼转过来看着休，真是不公平。

“我们没法确定。而且……保罗，我需要你留下。我知道你不是来当护士的，而且我知道你根本就不想待在这里，但是我需要你。我们都需要你。”

“但这可以结束——”

“我们没法确定。求你了。留下。”

“那万一我再次失去控制呢？我已经伤到你一次了——”

从眼角的余光，休可以看到提利瞪大了眼睛。是的。她还不知道。

“——如果我控制不住，又伤到你怎么办？你死了就一点用都没有了。”

“如果我跟你去侦查什么外星建筑，也一点用都没有。这支分队需要我，那就意味着他们也需要你。求你了。”

“等战争结束……那时你会跟我去吗？”

是的，他的眼睛太过蔚蓝，休怎么说的出口，他怀疑他们根本活不过这场战争。

“好的，是，我会的。” 

 

 

就这样，保罗在余下的一天里再也没有提起过巨石塔，同时他们照顾着伤员。

当休准备上床的时候，他也没有提起，休的心中很是感激，他整个身体都在疼痛，急需几个小时的深度睡眠。 

 

 

当然他的愿望没有实现。

滴声太过熟悉，将他从无梦虚空的睡眠中拽上来，就像被从泥中拽出，缓慢而粘稠。有人需要他。他是唯一能救命的人。

“嘘——，”有人轻声说，温暖的手放在休的肩上，将他按回床上，回到睡眠中，不，不，这不对，他必须去——有什么事情需要他——滴声，是有意义的，他必须做些什么，是什么呢，温暖的床，深不见底的梦乡吸引着他。

“我去就好。”

休又睡着了。感觉真好。

 

 

当他刚上大学的时候，忽然没有了母亲每天叫他起床，他就用起了手机上的闹钟，而且，因为他想在每个早晨都听一些好听的音乐，就选了他最喜欢的歌曲。最后变得讨厌这首歌，还有之后的每一首，后来他就开始循环使用手机里自带的铃声。

都比不上他对这个闹铃的厌恶，每天清晨被叫醒，已经持续了……嗯，战争什么时候开始的来着？一个世纪以前？感觉像是的，休能够在骨子里感觉到过去的每一天。

床陷下去了一点，好像他的妈妈就要轻抚他的脸颊，用温柔的声音叫醒他了，而他快要被惹恼了，因为他不喜欢在早上被别人碰，但是——

“休，你想不想让我去第一轮的查房？体征和再生仪什么的？你可以多睡一会儿。应该没什么太复杂的，有的话再叫醒你。”

休试着发出声音。他完全不知道——保罗？在说什么，但他应该心里有数吧。不过趴在床上很舒服，毯子好像自己就跑上了他的肩膀，露出的脚有点冷，但他觉得温暖而惬意。脚太远了。

床上的凹陷又消失了，门发出声响，休睡着了。

 

 

美丽无比的金色阳光洒进窗子，空气中飞舞的灰尘变得显眼，几乎能把休正在盯着的水泥地板和墙面变得精致优雅。他感觉真好。可能有点饿，但今天是周日，意味着他的爸爸正在做早餐，做好了就会叫他，而休完全不介意在床上多躺一会儿。他做了一个有关战争的噩梦，但至少里面有一个帅气的男人，他有蓝色的眼睛和浅色的头发。

金灿灿的阳光照在水泥地上。

水泥地。

噢。

妈的。

太阳起得比他早。

噢， **妈的** 。

休掀开毯子的动作太快，结果缠在了里面，差点掉下床，发抖的手一边把它从腿上扯开，一边已经捡起了裤子衬衫还有夹克和没系好的靴子，嘴里一股早晨的味道，这时他已经走向门口，穿过房门的时候一下撞上一个人，把对方直接撞倒在了冰凉的水泥地上，他的牙齿碰伤了嘴唇的里面，撞上了那人的嘴。

保罗的嘴唇很柔软，他的眼睛是闭着的，休能尝到血的味道。

水泥地真冷。

保罗非常温暖。他的大腿紧贴着休、

他轻柔地呼吸，然后睁开了双眼。它们真蓝。他的嘴唇非常柔软。他真好闻。

休快要当场 **去世** 了。

他缓慢地站起身，首先是四肢撑地，蹲着，站起来，对保罗伸出一只手，拉他起来，他的嘴里充满了铁腥味和尘土味，视线四处躲闪。

“抱歉，”他沙哑地说。

“你没事吧，休？我伤到你了吗？”

他下意识地舔了一下嘴唇。

“你受伤了！”保罗喊道，伸出大拇指轻触休的嘴唇。“我很抱歉，我没想——”

“我没事。”

“我是来叫你起床的，但是……你已经醒了。我只是觉得——你应该——别把生物钟弄得太乱。”

“抱歉我睡过了。”

说话的感觉很奇怪，保罗的大拇指还在休的下嘴唇上。轻柔地抚摸了一下，之后保罗就放下了手。休的五脏六腑里有什么东西在振动。

“噢，你没睡过！是我让你多睡一会儿的。”

他有吗？休勉强记得一段可能发生过的对话，他当时还半梦半醒。

“一切都很好，你不需要担心。我只是想来看看你。希望你睡了个好觉。”

“是的。是的，我只是——我醒来的时候不记得你……”休没说完，视线躲避着保罗。

“没关系。你想去吃早饭吗？”

休只想继续亲吻他。

“呃……”

他需要洗澡，他需要……彻底醒过来，别再期望他能一直在地面上亲吻保罗，这次会很认真，或许会有舌头，让他慢慢地放松下来，轻轻地呻吟，回吻着他。

“现在几点了？”他最后艰难地说。

“一点差五分。”

妈的。噢，天哪。

“卢卡舰长不知道我让你睡懒觉了，顺便一提。所以如果你想的话，可以洗个澡，我去看看还有没有早餐，然后再跟你汇报我的工作。”

“行。”

因为休是世上最大的混蛋，还因为他没法正眼看保罗，他转身进了房间，走向浴室。

 

 

后来仔细想想，这好像也没什么用。因为保罗给他拿了午餐，正坐在桌子对面摆弄着什么东西，自顾自地哼着歌，脸上挂着浅浅的微笑，而休只想站在他的双腿中间，沉浸在亲吻中。

“他们已经不提供早餐了，”保罗抱歉地说。

“呃，没关系。”

当休坐下的时候，保罗没有挪开，而是依然摆弄着手里的笔。

“我一直在想，”他开始说，噢不，要来了。“你是对的，我们不应该去巨石塔。那或许只是我的想象力太丰富了。而且战争结束以后有的是时间。我一直在琢磨，我一直希望我的创造者是为了一个特殊的目的而建造了我，但可能她这样说只是为了……你知道，向我解释我存在的意义，也是向她自己解释。孩子的出生是因为父母爱对方，因为他们想要繁衍后代。但是机器人，我们不是的。他们大多数——我们大多数生来就带着任务，你懂吗？要完成一些事情，修建房屋，护理，教书。但我不是。我觉得——我觉得她创造了我，只是因为她很孤单。所以可能这就是我存在的意义，陪伴别人。但这……还是不一样。我昨晚读了很多资料，关于精神疾病——希望你不介意我用了你的PADD——而且我觉得，我可能把自己的主观意愿投射到现实中了。我太想找到活着的目标，以至于产生了幻想。所以，我很抱歉——这整件事都是。我没想把压力全都放在你身上，而且我很感谢你还能耐心地跟我解释，而且……谢谢你告诉我这里有人需要我。这感觉非常好。”

哇。休可完全没预料到这个。

“是真的，”他轻声说。“我需要你，非常需要。要是没有你的话，我都不知道还能不能坚持下去。而且……可能我们都需要找到自己的目标，但我们也需要活下去。你是在陪伴，没错，可你也——你在拯救生命，保罗。没什么是比这更特别的了。所以，我应该说，谢谢你留下来。”

“我也很抱歉刚才撞到你。你确定你没事？”

休笑了出来。

“是的。是的，我已经治好了。只是嘴唇破了。”

还有一个吻。

“抱歉我亲了你，”休脱口而出。

保罗轻笑。

“是个意外。那不就意味着，它什么意义都没有吗？”

噢。扎心了。

但是休还是笑着说，“是的！”接着投入到面前的食物中，保罗开始说起治疗病人的细节。大部分是更换再生仪，分发药品，记录体征，都是他会做的事。

 

 

休自己也巡查了一圈，同时保罗把体征值都记录在档案里，而且有好些病人都让休传达他们对保罗的赞扬。他不由地微笑。保罗确实进步很大。

当他回到办公室做无聊的文书工作时，迈克尔正靠在门框上。

“我需要跟你谈谈，”她低声说。“单独谈谈。”

“我的房间，”他提议。“保罗，你现在一个人可以吗？”

保罗点了点头，专注于眼前的工作，所以休领着迈克尔走上楼梯，帮她坐在他的床上，自己也拿过一把椅子。

“跟我说说。”

“我告诉过你，我看到了皮帕，一共有好几次，对吧？这个，它们——这些幻想——幻觉，如果非要这么说的话——它们正在……变强。”

“还有呢？”

“好像她，我也不懂，就好像她正在一点一点地变成实体。最初，它们出现的时候，它们……还不算什么。她非常模糊，完全透明。而现在……有的时候她看起来——好像我能摸到她。”迈克尔绞动手指，盯着地面。

“你很害怕，”休轻轻地说。

“是的。因为……如果她正在变强，那我就在变弱，对吧？我是说精神层面。”

“迈克尔，你受到了严重的心理创伤。”

“我知道，但我——不是应该正在恢复吗？”

“如果接受适当的治疗，一个真正的精神科医生，合适的药物，是的，你会慢慢恢复。但是现在的情况，考虑到你承受的压力，没有恢复并不是你的错。我明白你很害怕。这很正常。”

“我能做什么？”

“什么能让你感觉好一些？有的时候需要释放，有的时候需要时间。你需要什么？”

迈克尔更用力地绞动手指，明显正忍受着疼痛。

“我需要告诉别人，”她忽然说，抬头看着休。“我需要——我觉得——我只是——我从来没——啊，抱歉。我从来没有告诉过任何人，当时发生了什么。或者说……没有说出过全部。”

“如果你需要告诉别人，我愿意听。”

“她……她一直都戴着一个，好像是一个饰品，是过去的爱人留给她的。一种装置，她有时候会用，但是它——我觉得它没什么作用。她会把它贴在脖子上，脖子的侧面，像这样——”迈克尔演示，手掌贴上她的脖子，手指正好在下颌的部分。“它闪着蓝色的光，我就知道这些，还有生产商是IRGR。我有一次拿起来看过商标。她经常跟我说，总有一天她会告诉我它是什么。但是……”

“在告诉你之前，她就去世了。”

“是的。后来……我们坐在货车上，她就要死了，她又拿出那东西，我以为她会……交给我之类的，用这个东西来纪念她，但是她——她把它打开了？拿出了里面的东西，像是一个小芯片，然后吞了下去，然后她说我必须杀了她，我必须保证我会杀了她，在那之前她让我帮她放进去了一个新的芯片，一直藏在她的狗牌里。她把它放了进去，然后……”迈克尔的声音渐渐变小，盯着地面，轻轻摇头。“然后她又要我发誓，保证我一定会杀死她，要我拿出匕首，搁在她的喉咙上，然后……就在她让我下手之前，她把那东西放在了——不算脖子的后面，耳朵后面那里，然后她抽动了一下，眼睛翻上去，她开始发抖，她没有——她还能动，但是……完全不一样了。”

“怎么不一样？”

“我小时候……我——我收养家庭的祖母去世了，衰老而死，但就在她去世以前，我们有时候会去疗养院看她。她得了晚期老年痴呆，完全认不出我们。她基本上不能移动，就只能眨眼呼吸。她的眼睛是一片空洞。后来……”

“皮帕也是这样？”

“是的，”迈克尔小声说。“就好像灵魂已经不在了。”

她的嗓子里传出一声抽泣。

“她……不见了。身体还在，但我已经感觉不到她的意识了。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我杀了她。一刀切过喉咙，伤口深及到脑干，她肯定死了。”迈克尔又抽泣了一声，马上又用手捂住嘴，以免发出更多的声音。

休离开椅子，坐在她的旁边，用胳膊环住她。她很愿意地靠在他身上，卷发碰到他的下巴，弄得痒痒的。

“那个装置呢？”他轻声问。

“我以为——我不知道，这太愚蠢了。但我记得最早的人造意识研发实验，他们当时试着保留住人的意识，研究形成灵魂的电磁模式，后来那些实验被禁止了。我以为……”

“你以为她还活着，保留在那个装置里。”

“是的。”她转过头看着他，眼睛里闪烁着泪水。“是我疯了吗？”

“迈克尔，你爱她。如果这是疯了，那清醒就太过可怕了。”

“但是她不可能还在，对不对？全部的意识都保存在一个……一个芯片读取器里。太科幻了吧？”

“可能吧？但那些实验，最早的那些，是很多年前了。谁知道他们当时发现了什么呢，可能性太多了。”

迈克尔又靠在了他身上。

“所以你认为她可能还在那东西里面？”

“还在你手里吗？”

“在。我——随身带着。不过我觉得电池可能没电了。”

“你后来做了什么？”

“我从来没有给人看过。我也，没告诉过别人。提利知道，但她——不知道全部的故事。我真是个糟糕的女朋友，可能吧，但我不想——她会接受不了的。”

“你不想给她增加负担。”

“是的，我不想。”

休点头。她当然不想。迈克尔的外表或许很坚硬，但她内心柔软，她知道提利的同理心太强，没法再承受一个重担，尤其是现在，她已经给了迈克尔很多支持。

“你用过这东西吗？”他问。

“这个，呃，要用的话，我得先知道它是怎么工作的，对吧？所以……没有。”

“你用乔久的方式用过它吗？”

“你是说我有没有——贴到脖子上？”

“是的。”

“我——”迈克尔摆弄着靠在床上的拐杖。“是的。是的，我有过。别告诉别人，但是……我被他们关进监狱的时候，听证会之前，我用过一次。我把它藏在了内衣里，因为他们不能——嗯，不能让囚犯脱衣检查，所以我成功地瞒了过去。然后……我在牢房里的时候……没有其他人，周围特别黑，我——我太想念皮帕了，休。她是一个很好的导师，很好的人，还有——还有——噢，天哪。她——这件事，求你别告诉别人，因为——嗯。”

她沉默了，时不时地想要说些什么，但没有说出口。

休静静地等待。

“她是我的朋友，是我的导师，但远不止这些，”她终于说。

“你的爱人。”

“是的，”迈克尔吐出一口气，双手又一次捂住嘴唇。“是的，她是的，我——休。我知道——我——噢天哪，我——”

“你让她免受了很多痛苦，迈克尔。虽然——作用不算太大，我知道，但试着往这方面想。你没有强迫她受苦。”

“我真希望她还在。她肯定知道该怎么做。那个生物是什么。只是——我们的生活都被难以理解的科技统治着。有的时候我想——我已经不知道我到底想要什么了，休。”

“想回到七年多以前，当时最大的威胁是决定不好到底该做些什么有趣的事，对吧？”

“是的。应该吧——应该吧，是的。还有和提利结婚。”

微笑又回到她的声音中。

“你能不能多告诉我一些有关那个装置的信息？”他轻柔地提出。毕竟还有很多开放性问题可以问。

“我把它放在了脖子上，就像她一样。”

“然后发生了什么？”

“呃。”迈克尔笑了。“这会听起来很荒谬。”

“比看到发光虫子的幻觉还荒谬？”

“好吧，是的，说得对。呃，我放在了脖子上，就像她之前那样，然后它……产生一股电流之类的东西，很痛，我昏了过去。当我醒来的时候一切都还一样。直到一个小时以后，那是我第一次看见她。在视线边缘，若隐若现，但她真的在那里。”

“从那以后，她变得更加——她的样子更加真切了？”

“是的。所以……就是这样。我真的是精神失常了。”

“可能吧。我说不好。迈克尔，我想给你的大脑做几次扫描，如果你不介意。”

“为什么？”

“那个装置对你产生了影响，很可能幻觉的产生和它的影响是相关的。我想进一步研究。如果你不介意的话。完全是你的决定，当然。”

她皱了皱眉。“你应该也想看一眼那个装置吧？”

“如果你允许的话。虽然让提利看一眼，可能帮助会大一些。她比我懂得多。”

“她已经担心得够多了，担心十九——保罗的代码，还有卢卡，我，阿什。我不想让她更加担心。”

“好的。没关系。”

“不过我不介意大脑扫描。”

“没问题。”

她又一次依靠在他身上，头枕着他的肩膀。

“你其他方面怎么样？”

“挺好。没有太多痛感，但也没有太多睡眠。我能活下去。别担心我。”

“担心是我的工作，迈克尔。”

“担心你的保罗吧。”

“他不是我的保罗。”

“他真的有时候控制不住自己吗？”

休叹了一口气，考虑该如何回答。

“他有一次失去了控制，但是……可能还有其他原因。”

“好吧……”

一瞬间的停顿，然后：

“休，我不信任他。完全不信任他。他是一个生化人，而且有很严重的问题。我知道我说过我不信任泰勒，但是……我更加不信任保罗。他是什么？他为什么在这里？他不会战斗，他不知怎么卷入了他的建造者的谋杀，现在又发现他有时候还控制不住自己的行为。他是一台电脑，休。一个机器人。一台 **机器** 。”

“他远不止这些。”

“你爱上他了。”

她的语气里没有指责。

“这跟其他的事情都没有关系——”

“是的，休，这有关系。我们爱着其他人的时候会犯错。你很孤独。你吸收我们的痛苦，我们的悲伤，所有人的死亡，你——你背负着重担，日复一日。每个人都来倾诉他们的问题——有我。有提利，泰勒。我知道也有戴特莫，有阿利安，Owosekun，甚至萨茹。我知道还有弗里，我还知道佩琪，还有德莫那，我还知道，你跟每个人都能温柔地对话，给所有人安慰，但是当你自己需要安慰的时候，你怎么办呢？休……我能理解你为什么会爱上他。因为他是唯一一个不会受伤的‘人’，他永远也不会向我们一样依赖你。我理解你想要这些，超过一切。但是……求你，一定要小心。”

“为什么？因为你不能没有我，迈克尔？”

他没想对她发火，但是……事已至此。

“因为没了我，你们都会死？因为我能确保你们回家？你以为我不知道吗？我自己脑袋里的想法，我很清楚，迈克尔。但是你想让我怎么做呢？”

“对保罗小心一点。他肯定有什么不对劲。他承认他已经伤到你一次了！如果他有这个能力，为了达到目的，他还会这么做。在任何方面他都比你强壮。如果起了正面冲突，你一点胜算都没有。”

“他不会伤害我，迈克尔！”

休坐直身体，直视着她。

“他不想伤害别人，就像你一样。你没有权利——”

“我只是在帮你保护自己！听着，如果卢卡能把他调过来，这件事就一定有阴谋，而我怀疑你不会喜欢实情。小心一点。”

休很想大发雷霆。说一些真正会伤到她的话，比如说她伤害了她的爱人，甚至还杀了她，或者说保罗有的时候看起来比沉默寡言，时不时散发侵略性的迈克尔更像人类。

“我们去扫描吧，”他转而说，因为他理应照顾他人，而不能让病人承受他的担忧和怒火。

 

 

系统显示一天以后才能正式安排扫描——倒也不意外，考虑到休不能给它提供充足的电力——所以他让迈克尔先走了。或许方式比他想的更加冷淡一些，但他终究不是圣人。

保罗好奇地抬头，手头正在根据颜色整理输液管和导尿管。又是一件休一直想做，却没有时间做的事，从盒子里分辨正确的导管总是很麻烦。

“你和迈克尔吵架了吗？”他问。

他是怎么从休和迈克尔说的这几句话里推断出来的？

“为什么这么问？”

“你刚才对她没什么耐心。”

塑料包装纸在保罗的手指下发出沙沙声。他整理这些东西时莫名地温柔。

“我们……有一些意见冲突，但没什么大事。别担心。”

“我觉得她不信任我。”

保罗的眼神坦率而温暖，休真想不通迈克尔怎么会不信任他。

或许是他从兔子洞里掉下得太深，已经看不出保罗不值得信任的地方了，反而迈克尔是对的，某一天他会醒来，那双蓝色的眼睛高高在上，一只苍白的手扼住他的喉咙。

“你是个好人，保罗，”他转而说。“也谢谢你……帮我照看这里。让我睡了个懒觉。”

保罗低头笑了。“你需要睡眠。你现在看起来没那么紧张疲劳了。”

“看吧，我一直以为有深色皮肤，别人就看不出黑眼圈了，”休开玩笑。“看来不是这样的。我来帮你弄？”

 

 

于是他们一起整理好了器械，一起吃午饭，一起查房，休终于想起传达大家之前对保罗的称赞。过了一会，休一边写评估报告，一边时不时检查着扫描仪，系统一直悠哉地工作，比挤牙膏还要慢。然后他给保罗介绍了他们经常用到的文件，填在哪里，教他各种缩写和窍门，用尽一切方法保持忙碌，不让自己去细想迈克尔的话。

还有那个吻。

是的。那个吻。

这个吻很美好，如果你忽略掉保罗是被强迫的事实，完全没有经过他的同意，而且一点也不温柔，还很有可能是保罗的初吻。

“休？手动测血压？”

“什么？”

“你刚刚走神了。”

保罗的脸上又带着可爱的笑容。

“可能手动测血压对你来说挺无聊的，应该吧，但我还是希望你能教我。”

“抱歉，我刚才——在想事情。”

“想分享一下吗？”

“不，没……没什么。别担心。呃……话说回来。血压计的袖带。”

他教保罗如何戴上袖带，要仔细哪些细节——“线放在我的手臂上面，顺着静脉和动脉的方向。”——保罗非常轻柔，不敢把袖带缠得太紧，结果却滑下了休的胳膊。

他们重复了几次，直到保罗相信他已经学会了，万一他们没了扫描仪就可以手动测量。而且，保罗的手指碰到他露出的皮肤，这感觉不错。

 

 

保罗承诺他会去照顾夜间呼叫休的人。休让他承诺不再让他睡过头。

然后他在床上裹进被子里，这时那个吻的记忆又回来了。它实在是太过 **美好** 。保罗甚至都没有——嗯，他没有反抗。如果非要这样说的话，听起来太糟糕了。

或许他也想要。有可能，对吧？如果他不想的话，大可以把休踹飞到最近的卫星上。他的力气说不定能抬起一辆卡车。即使他的样子和质感跟人类一样，还有……味道和气息也是……他仍然是一个生化人。他的骨骼可能是合金做成的，比大部分星舰都要坚固。

而且他温暖又柔软，说不定很喜欢拥抱。

休长叹一口气，翻身到另一边。

“休？你没事吧？”

他的声音在黑暗中也莫名地好听。

“保罗？”

“嗯？”

“今天……今天早上发生的事。”

“那个吻？”

啊。所以他也一直在琢磨这件事。

“是的。”

“怎么了？”

“我——我真的没想——”

“是个意外。我知道。”

“是你的初吻吗？”休脱口而出。

安静的沉默。然后：

“算是吧。怎么了？”

“对不起。”

“为什么要道歉？”

“因为——初吻应该是一次特别的经历。”

保罗哼了一声。

“我不是很在乎。这不像是——我是说，你又不会——没有……休，我是一个机器人。我可能表现得像人类，看起来像人类，但我不是。你生命中的那些重要的经历，那些里程碑，大部分都是我达不到的。所以即使我真正经历了其中一个，也不重要了。”

“保罗……这很重要。这是你的人生。这是……你应该是做出决定的人。”

“你好像忘了，我只有在这里，才拥有跟你一样的自由。从这以后……我没有大团圆结局，休。所以一点也不重要。”

“等我们回去，我会尽我所能，给你自由。”

‘我可以买下你。’他没说出来，但是……他可以。他可以买下保罗，让他跟他住在一起，让他想做什么就做什么，只要保罗能快乐。

“他们付给你多少工资，能让你买下我？”

所以保罗看穿了。

“我是一名医生。我赚得不少。”

然而他被征兵了，所以现在没有工资，过去的七个月里没有任何收入。才过去几个月吗？感觉已经很久了。

“我应该很昂贵。独一无二的型号，还是谋杀案的嫌疑人。”

“我会尽我所能，”休重复道。

除了再一次亲吻他，他还会做许多其他的事，不过保罗不需要知道这些。


	13. Chapter 13

保罗又让他睡过了。休醒来的时候，阳光又已经照在脸上，幸好这次没有慌乱，然而，可恶的生化人又让他睡过了。

闹钟愉快地闪着10:42，这次就连脚也一点都不冷。

他惬意又舒服，时间合适，不算太晚，尤其又是自然醒，阳光从窗户洒进屋子里。

他钻回枕头堆，让眼睛又一次合上。或许还能再待一会。

或许在他离开房间的时候，还会撞见保罗。或许保罗会笑起来，防止他们再次撞到一次，然后他们会面对面站着，太过接近又太过遥远，尴尬地微笑，直到保罗亲吻他，真正地亲吻他，嘴唇柔软而温暖，真真切切地靠着休，散发着温暖的体温，而他的后背被保罗推上冰冷的水泥墙。

然后休会挑动舌尖，保罗呻吟过后拥得更紧，最终保罗会领他回到屋里，轻轻将他推开一点，然后他又一次上前亲吻休，他们挪到床上，保罗坐在休的大腿上，他们会紧贴着对方，继续亲吻。

保罗的手指钻到休的衬衫下面，他们会做……一些其他的事情。休可以摸到所有柔软而温暖的皮肤，然后……然后对保罗做许多美好的事。

他隔着裤子捏了自己一把，身体里的兴奋蠢蠢欲动。他可以自己解决。现在没有任何阻碍，除了保罗随时有可能穿过大门，虽然休很讨厌被人撞见……但那会带来无尽的可能。如果保罗愿意和他一起到达这个里程碑，他会不会脱下衣服，钻进休的毯子，再一次亲吻他，用自己的手代替他的？保罗会不会……有这个功能，那方面的功能？

这个问题休以前琢磨过，等他手里的的事情做完，肯定还会继续琢磨。

裤子的面料很粗糙，所以他将手伸进去，闭上眼睛，想象出一个普通的场景，一个优雅的房间，或许是一间酒店，或者是休从前的公寓，他的床足够大，但他们还是可以相拥在一起，裹进毛茸茸的毯子和一大堆枕头，还有一张舒服的床垫。保罗会露出他可爱的微笑，手指游走在休的衬衫上，像羽毛一样轻，咬住他的嘴唇，最后亲吻他。

过一会儿……如果休能让他叫出声……

摩擦正在加强，但是……如果保罗是一个爱叫的人呢？拼命地把脸埋在枕头里，企图捂住自己的叫声，休会亲吻和轻咬他的脖子，留下红色的痕迹——

“休？”

保罗的脑袋探进门，休不情愿地把手拿出裤子。

“早上好，保罗。”

“休！你醒了！”

“是的，你又让我睡过头了。”

保罗的样子有点惭愧。

“你需要睡眠，休。”

“你答应过，”休说，支撑着坐起来，用手揉了揉眼睛。

保罗耸肩。“我说谎了，但你确实需要睡眠。而且今天本来也没什么要紧事。”

 

 

确实没什么要紧事。他们照常巡床，认真地完成报告，而且休没有一直想着和保罗接吻（好吧，这是骗人的），他们时不时地聊天，谈天说地。

保罗的笑容更频繁了，这很好，实在是太容易让他想入非非。他真是……好看。

 

 

然后休花了很多时间来做有关保罗的白日梦，同时保罗吃掉了好几个能量棒。很明显他不喜欢这种味道，而他嫌弃的小表情实在是太可爱了，休差点就忘记了对他没有正经食物的同情。

“等我们回地球，我一定带你去吃所有的美食，”他说，看着保罗撅起的嘴，努力忍住微笑。

“这可帮不了现在的我。”保罗微笑。

他的嘴边留下了一小块碎屑，不一会儿就被他舔走。休几乎需要坐在自己的手上，才能抑制住伸手帮他擦掉的冲动。

然而，他看到了粉色的舌头，或许这才是他的心跳平静不下来的原因。

 

 

就在休起身上床睡觉之前，电脑终于显示迈克尔的扫描已经绘制完成。保罗立刻就凑了上来，从他的肩膀上方偷看。休真希望这不仅仅是因为保罗从没见过大脑扫描，而是还因为几乎靠在另一个人肩膀上时美妙的亲近感。

“所以你为什么给迈克尔做大脑扫描？你在担心什么？”

噢，天。他不能告诉保罗，对吧？迈克尔寻求他的帮助，是医生的身份，不是朋友。

“医患保密，保罗。抱歉，我不能告诉你。”

“这里的其他人好像都不需要保密。”

保罗带着一点近似冰冷的语气。或许是因为他记得迈克尔对他的态度。

“其他人都是身体受伤。对于他们，我需要你的帮助。但是……迈克尔……她告诉我的东西，完全是两回事，我也保证过不会告诉别人。就像你告诉我的事情，我也不会告诉别人。”

保罗吞咽了一下，低下头。

“抱歉。”

“而且就因为这样，我只能请你不要和我一起看扫描结果。我会——如果我们有时间，我可以扫描我的大脑，展示给你，解释上面都有什么，但是……这个不可以，行吗？”

“好吧。那我就……”保罗示意了一下门口。“出去了。”

保罗走开时，愧疚绞动着休的腹部。或许他本可以更委婉一些。但事实是……他不能告诉保罗迈克尔说了什么。因为迈克尔向他袒露了心声，因为休入学时的誓言，更因为他知道他没办法不告诉保罗迈克尔对他的疑心。而那会让保罗很难过，让他变得要么烦躁，要么垂头丧气，两种情况都会导致他们重新争吵起来。

而且……说实话，过去的一两周里，他们相处得还不错。当然，他们在打仗，怎么说一切都很糟糕，但似乎这一群人正在慢慢建立起友谊。

可能这样很自私，他在控制台前坐下时想。哈，不仅仅是可能。但是……如果他对什么东西的渴求超过了和平结束战争的愿望，那就是一个感觉像家的地方，一群像家人的朋友。好像坠落时必然会接住他的安全网。

或许迈克尔是对的。好吧……去他的。当然迈克尔是对的。他也需要能够说话的人，不会担心他的效率的人，或是当他们遇见问题时，也不会质疑他的能力的人。他需要能够对人倾诉忧虑，而不用担心对方会想太多，或者对他们产生负面影响。也需要对方不用担心他的专业水平。

而保罗……保罗是倾听休的担忧的完美人选。当然休不想往那个方向培养他，但他也没有天真到认为自己不需要人来依靠，不需要一个发泄渠道。休有许多想要……需要向人吐露的东西，说实话。

休烦躁地呻吟了一声，把脸埋在手掌心里。情况好不容易才顺利了一些，他终于能有充足的睡眠，和保罗也相处得不错，现在他却坐在这里，纠结于现状——

什么现状呢？他刚才差不多把保罗赶了出去？他为了保护迈克尔的问题，反而将保罗越推越远？就好像——好像保罗正在一点一点远离他，好像休彻底地搞砸了一切。而且迈克尔是对的，迈克尔是对的，他需要保罗，可保罗现在讨厌他，他们的关系可能完全被打回原形，从前的保罗恨极了他，宁愿看他去死，从前的保罗不会微笑。

那也意味着，所有病人受到的照顾都不够完善，然后就会更有更多人死去，而休是罪魁祸首，他必须要面对他们的家人，假如他们能活着回去的话，然后他会被送上法庭，假如克林贡人没有先解决掉他们，毕竟士兵数量正在减少。

休的喉咙正在收紧。大事不妙，他们很快就都会死去，因为他把保罗惹怒了，而他不能突然对保罗彰显友善，因为他不会喜欢那样。已经没有解决的办法了，他要怎么跟保罗解释，怎么让迈克尔明白保罗或许并不邪恶，可如果她是对的，而且他们的失败已经注定，那他就什么都做不了，只能希望保罗能够不讨厌他，这样至少能够缓解眼下的情况，但现在——

是焦虑症。

噢。

焦虑症发作了。

天哪，他感觉和身体分离了，真是了不起，他的心脏从四面收紧，双手可能在发抖，而他们在下一场战役中都会 ** _死去_** ，因为他们已经束手无策，尤其是——

从遥远的记忆深处，他以前的心理咨询师的声音浮现上来。 _“四——七——八，休。用鼻子吸气四秒，憋气七秒，再呼气八秒。我来帮你数。”_

一，二，三，四。

憋气。一，二，三，压力依然充满胸口，六，七，紧张的能量杂乱无章。

呼气。能量被释放。四，五，六，七，八。

胸口的压力还在，但少了一些。

休闭上眼睛。吸气，憋气，呼气。

他双手交叉，贴在额头上面。吸气，憋气，呼气。让心中的躁动不安消散。控制情绪。冷静，保持在中心。吸气，憋气，呼气。用肺部的下方呼吸，充满胸腔，缓慢而小心。

他几乎能感觉到萨拉的手轻柔地放在他的后背上，等待着他重新集中注意力。

噢天哪噢天哪噢天哪他们都会死他们都会死保罗讨厌他而且他们都会——

_“注意力集中在中心，休。吸气。放松肩膀。松开双手。呼吸。四——七——八。放松一点。我知道你可以。”_

确实可以。呼吸。呼吸是关键。想起她放在他后背上的手，粗糙的沙发垫子，每次他在治疗期间发作时，她都会划着圈轻抚他的后背。

天哪，他真想她。

_“再来。吸气四秒……憋住七秒……现在呼气八秒……你做得很好，休。”_

是吗？

他过紧地咬住嘴唇。

吸气。憋气。呼气。

打开胸腔，找到中心，放松肩膀、手臂和双手，还有脖子、大腿、膝盖，还有小腿、双脚、脚趾，还有——

放松。

呼吸。

想点别的事。

集中注意，让你的手别再抖了，感受你的身体，周围的环境，别去想——

不可避免的结局，他们的死亡，休无法拯救的士兵的痛苦—— _呼吸_ ——尖叫声，创伤，保罗厌恶的语言，克林贡人洗劫他们的营地，还有—— _“休，呼吸。”_ ——谋杀，火光，焰火，全部都是因为他的失败，因为他的能力不够，因为他——

他必须要呼吸。冷静下来。吸气，憋气，呼气。放松。注意力放在中心。

不去想严肃的问题，不去想假设的情形，就只是现在。在这里坐着，在这里呼吸，在这里什么都没有发生。

效果不错。

当然不错了，萨拉永远都是对的，而且休真的应该多练习冥想，他很有好处。

他的臀部首先放松下来。真奇怪。

稍微伸展开膝盖，眼睛依然紧闭，双脚碰上墙面，肩膀下沉，胸腔敞开了一点，他终于能够呼吸了，最后才放开纠缠的手指。

杂乱无章的暗涌依然流动在血管中，胸腔依然紧绷而发颤，但只要他不去细想……

他反应过度了。显而易见。一切都很好，最近的情况比之前要好。他会没事的。

他之前太过劳累，忽然获得了充足的睡眠和放松，自然就会反应过度，荷尔蒙不稳定。他应该吃了药就上床睡觉。明天一切就会没事的，他知道每次焦虑症发作以后，自己都没什么用处。现在没有什么要紧事，所以他只需要考虑明天就好。

是的，好主意。

他的手掌平贴在金属的桌面上，支撑自己起身，感觉到桌子在久经磨难的运输中留下的坑坑洼洼，手指几乎不再颤抖，划过他的椅背上光滑的塑料，走到装满盒装药品的柜子跟前，发皱的塑料纸盖在上面，他寻找着包装上的字眼，然后——

没有西酞普兰了。

是的，大概上一场战役的时候，当时休装满了药盒，用完的时候他肯定会注意到，但是……这一盒是完全空的。虽说这个盒子很小，但休是唯一一个吃这种药的人，所以本应该能坚持更久一些的。然而并没有。慌张的情绪又涌上心头。

所以，是的，他停药已经有……两天了？三天？难怪症状又回来了。

现在他没有药，必须坚持过整个战争，因为即使他们能拿到定时的补给，也只有必需品，那对他一点用处都没有。

明天再来检查。明天，一切都会没事的。现在，他既疲惫，又没办法照顾好自己，而且很容易在一些事情上钻牛角尖，即便是轻易就能解决的小事。而明天，他可以跟保罗谈一谈，道歉，确保他们之间没有误会，如果需要的话，解释全部的经过，说不定可以请他帮忙。说不定保罗 _真的_ 能够帮到他。

 

 

保罗已经在休的卧室里了，坐在桌边阅读着什么。当休进来的时候，他没有抬头，于是休蹑手蹑脚地走近浴室，藏在洗澡隔间里。

考虑到保罗就在这里，他或许只能现在跟他谈了，没法推迟到第二天早上。然而休需要拖延一点时间来思考，对保罗说什么，让他做什么，有什么可以向他吐露，什么最好暂时埋在心里。

而且，他还没有完全习惯热水澡带来的新奇感，所以是的，拖延。

 

 

当他走出来的时候，连接体征手环的仪器正在发出滴声，但是保罗已经走到门口了。

“别担心，我去就行。你上床休息吧，”他说，然后走出了门。

这倒是让休不用跟他谈话了。

于是当保罗回来的时候，休已经半梦半醒了，现在他肯定要假装睡觉。这也不难，他依然很疲惫。

 

 

第二天并没有单独跟保罗说话的机会。一大批感冒患者突然出现，超出了他们的容量，有一些人还伴随着发烧，不算太严重，但足以让大家都涌入医疗室来向休抱怨，虽然他一直提醒人们这只是感冒和发烧，不是少了一条腿，然而他们却像是马上就要死了一样。

保罗大部分时间都在换再生仪和检测体征，因为休正在给每一个人听诊，应付每一个人的抱怨和慌张。

“是的，只是感冒，你会好起来的。记得多喝水，穿暖和点，别运动，今天别太累。”

“可我的嗓子很痛？你就不能想点办法？”

不，不，他不能，因为他现在既不能从口袋里变出止咳药水，也没有茶和热腾腾的食物，更没有人来提供母亲一般的照顾。

真是不可思议，说真的，他见这些人受过严重得多的伤，血都沾到他身上，还能一边开着玩笑一边走进医疗室，然而得了一个小感冒，他们就开始求着留在这里。

真正发烧的那些人是最缠人的，很明显他们要利用这一点留在医疗室；说不定还能躲过各种工作，但是休除了暂时让他们休假以外，也做不了什么。

卢卡当然得到了消息，紧接着，舰长就把保罗赶出了小小的办公室，打断了他们喝咖啡的短暂休息，背靠着门把手，怒目而视。

在被一顿教训以后，休给病人都开了消炎药。尽管他认为这不是个好主意，尽管医学院和十五年的见习期都告诉他这不是个好主意，然而在这里，他的专业意见又算得了什么？

休咬紧牙关才忍住没有发作，怒火压制住了焦虑，况且他也不需要健康的牙釉质。

不幸的是，这让他在面对病人的时候更加急躁，他们都没做错什么，只是想躲过工作而已。他们当然想躲，每一个人都战斗了太久，早已被战争消磨得疲惫不堪，而那几个争强好胜的，那些真正想要战斗的，他们只要没有缺胳膊少腿，是不会主动来医疗室的。

他同时也放了一些病人出院。等到傍晚时，屋子里只剩下他和保罗，还有他心中如影随形的恐慌感，可能他还要被纠缠很长时间。

 

 

保罗敲了敲门框，探头进来。

“休？我能进来吗？”

“当然。”休从书桌前移开，看着他。“什么事？”

“我给你带了咖啡。”他捧起马克杯，递给休。“而且我想跟你谈谈。”

“好啊？谢谢。”

保罗把另一把椅子挪到近处，坐在上面，微微皱眉地看着休。

“什么事？”休问。

“你还好吗？”

“什么？怎么了？”

“你最近很急躁。你对病人的关注减少了，同情心也是，在每个人上花的时间也越来也少。而且你的体征不太对劲。”

“你不了解我的体征。你又不负责照顾我！”

这话听起来比休的本意要刻薄许多。

“而且你想要减少我们的情感交流，你想推开我，这样你就不用展示你的想法，不用面对一个可能会评判你的听众，不用暴露你的弱点。”保罗歪过脑袋，微微眯起眼睛，打量着休。“对吗？”

天哪。妈的。他真是一针见血。

“我的药在两三天前就用完了，”休轻声说。“我……我也想告诉你，我没有被吓得半死，但是……呃。”他吐出一口气，试着平静下来，以免再一次被惊慌的情绪控制。“我感觉很糟糕。”

“噢。”

“是的，就是这样。你看，保罗，我能坚持下去，但如果你一刻不停地审问我，缠着我，那就不行了——”

 “我没有一刻不停地审问你。休，我知道你的压力很大。现在更是这样。我想帮你，可以吗？”

“我——”

“你需要一个可以倾诉的人，对吗？你让所有人都向你倾诉，你听着他们每一个人的烦恼，可是没有人来了解你的。”

他的形容听起来……不太准确。烦恼，好像就只是一些小小的麻烦一样。

“我——”

“让我倾听你的问题，休。别再逃避了。”

“我没有——”

“是的，你有。你现在就在逃避，假装我说的不是真的。你就快要崩溃了。别再假装自己没事， _让我帮你_ 。我不是个医生，我没办法给你开药，而且我可能想不出什么安慰的话。但是我可以倾听。”

而倾听是最重要的东西。休知道，他在医学院学到过，而且他的经验也是如此。但是真实地坐在这里，从思绪里寻找着词汇，比想象中要难很多。

“我……很害怕，”他最终说道。“我……是的，我很害怕。”

保罗看着他，休知道他必须要说得更多一些。但是感觉好像有什么东西阻拦着他，好像他突然变成了哑巴。

 “我很害怕……我没让你看迈克尔的扫描结果，赶你出门的时候让你生气了。我没法……我不想……你说得对，卢卡说得对，我需要你。可能不是为了保护，或者……其他什么，而是……一个倾听的人。一个不需要——你看待这场战争的视角实在太过独特。我不是说你不害怕，而是……你——虽然情形很不乐观，但是……你在这里能感觉到自由，就好像……好像这里，怎么说呢，可能比你之前待过的地方要好，所以你不会——你没有怀念的东西，没有牵挂想念的家人，而且你——你不需要这样的……情感支持。我需要。我——真的需要。而且我不——我不能，呃，我承受不起失去支持的后果，尤其是现在，每一天情形都越来越糟。你当时看起来很生气，就在我赶你出门的时候，但是我需要你——在医疗室帮忙。我很害怕——我怕你现在会讨厌我。或者其他什么的。”

“我不讨厌你。”

“可我把你赶出门了。”

保罗耸了耸肩。“休……我明白原因，你和迈克你想让其他人看见。这件事……我又去读了资料，这种扫描是非常私人的。我也不会希望有人在我的记忆里乱看。”

“噢。”

休的心里一下子轻松了。

“我以为……你当时看起来很生气。”

“我喜欢跟你待在一起，我也喜欢看着你做事情。而且之前的几天，我能自己做更多的事情了，而不是看着你做。这——我不太喜欢，我当时只是想……跟你待在一起。”

“噢。”

“我没想到你会这么困扰。”

“我很容易过度分析别人对我的想法。”

“我看出来了。”

休深深地呼吸。好的。所以保罗其实喜欢跟他待在一起，他也没有惹他生气。这……这很重要。这很好。

“只是……不好意思——但是这是唯一一件困扰你的事吗？”保罗的语气很怀疑。

休轻笑了一声。

“不是。”

“噢，好的。那很好，如果这么小的一件事都会让你这么难过，我都不知道该怎么办了。而且——等等，当然，你还有更多的烦心事是不好的，我的意思是——”

“我明白你的意思。而且……是的，还有别的事。呃……我——害怕在没有药物的情况下，不得不去应对……所有的这些，焦虑症什么的。我吃这种药已经，呃，差不多二十年了，几乎没什么副作用，很少会漏掉一次，所以我很害怕。我怕的是，嗯，恐惧本身吧，可能是。焦虑症发作什么的。”

“你真的找不到——负责往这里运送补给的人吗，真的不能让他们再送来一些吗？”

“我并不觉得……卢卡会冒险从指挥部开启一条高度武装的通道，要求另一次物资补给，仅仅是为了给我送药。他不是——你看，我跟他说过这件事，我说过我需要这种药，很久以前，刚刚加入分队的时候，结果他的回答是让我‘忍忍就好了’。我在医学院前两年试过，然后……这么说吧，我不是很喜欢。所以……不行。”

“你能自己合成吗？”

 “我的化学考试挂了两次。应该没戏。”

“好吧，有没有其他人更懂化学的？提利？”

休忍不住笑了。“不。不行，绝对不行。尤其是这么复杂的药品。如果我们一起认真研究的话，或许能制出低纯度的乙酰水杨酸，但也就是这样了。”

“那有没有……调整方法？嗯……呼吸练习？”

保罗正在迅速走进他不了解的范畴，虽然这很可爱，然而休也希望保罗能够 _真正_ 帮到他。

“是的。可能有一些稳定情绪的练习。我怕是必须要重新开始冥想了。我 _应该_ 开始练习冥想了，可是……那挺无聊的。我从来没有喜欢过。可是……是的，就是这样。如果发作太过严重，应该也可以用一点降压药，好像还剩下一些。但也就是这样了。”

“这是个开始。”保罗小心地冲他微笑。“你可以采取一些措施。不算理想，可……总比什么都不做要好。”

“是的……是的，应该是这样。”

“我……”休的靴子蹭着地板。“我想见到我的母亲，保罗。我从来没有这么久不和她通电话过……我以前每周都会打给她，而且上学的时候见面，他们也会来看我，我也从来没有这么久都不见那几个小家伙，而现在，我很害怕以后再也见不到他们了。她有一场计划好的手术，然后战争就打响了，我再也没听到过她的消息。虽然只是……膝盖手术，不算严重，但我还是很担心。还有，我的姐姐当时怀孕了，另一个姐姐马上就要结婚……抱歉，你可能不在乎这些。我只是……想念我的家人了。”

“你真的跟他们关系很好，对吧？”

“对……我爱他们，他们……都是非常好的人。我的父亲也是，当然。他经常会帮我最大的侄女完成作业，你知道，语言课和小孩子的科学课什么的。”

保罗身子前倾，握住了休的手，而自己的那一只放在休的膝盖上，如此地轻车熟路，如此地愉悦而靠近。

“他们应该也非常担心，”休轻声说，思绪飘到被保罗握住那只手。

只是安慰他的动作，没有其他意思。

“可以给他们发消息吗？”

“可以，如果我能冲破戴特莫、萨茹和卢卡三重阻碍，进到加密传输室里去。”

保罗别扭地耸了耸一边的肩膀，微微挑起嘴角。

“我说不定真有办法进去。而且戴特莫得了严重的流感。你肯定能说服萨茹这是你的需求，或者他可能不在。然后……卢卡一般都会参加巡逻后的汇报，对吧？”

“你愿意这样帮我吗？”

“休……你自己也说过。我没什么可失去的。而且……卢卡能怎样呢？他需要你，而你需要我。”

 “哇，我可能得跟你结婚了。”

保罗做出了世上最可爱的嫌弃脸，休笑出了声。

“不，说真的，谢谢你的提议。我——我不知道，我……不知道该说什么。风险很高，但是……我很想试试。我只是……只需要知道他们没有太为我担心，我就能……我觉得就能睡得安稳些了。谢谢你。”

“下一次巡逻汇报是六个小时以后。你想不想……？”

“我们可不可以……我想明天再试？因为……呃，已经下午五点了，而且——”

“而且你晚上翻来覆去，一直没有睡好，所以你今天想尽量多睡一会，”保罗接上他的话。“当然没问题。”


End file.
